Bleach: Another Side, Another Story
by DarkStrings
Summary: Another side of the Bleach universe. Featuring an original cast of characters on their own adventures. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1: Death and the Breeze**

…_**1902, 13 years before Hollowfication Incident.**_

**My name is Kyle Tobias. I'm 14 years old with blond hair and blue eyes. I'm the kind of person that avoids trouble until I have no choice. The only thing that sets me apart from people I guess would be the fact that my parents ditched me as a kid and I live with my best friend. I still haven't been able to forgive my parents. However, I digress.**

**That day was the usual for me. I woke, washed, walked to school with my friends, and did the normal teenager things. I left school alone and went over to my girlfriends' house. We hung out and did our thing, and then I walked home. It was dark, but I never really cared. I was a black belt in Bao Gua so I could defend myself. From people.**

**As I was walking I felt a sudden searing pain, a deep blackness, and then I was lying against a wall several feet from where I had been.**

"**What the hell happened?" I thought to myself as I pulled myself to my feet, heard a clanking, and felt something hit my chest.**

**There was a broken chain attached to my chest. It hadn't been there when I was walking and I looked around to see what had happened. I gasped when I saw my body lying slumped on the ground. My stomach and chest had burst open and blood was everywhere. I actually watched the life leave my own eyes. I felt a chill run through my body.**

**I fell back and lay there gasping for air. I had just watched myself die!**

"**Wait. If I'm…dead, then am I a ghost now?" I muttered.**

**Then I heard a terrible screaming. It sounded like metal scraping bone. I looked for the source and saw a giant creature. It stood at least twice my height. The body was covered in coarse brown hair except for the head. A white mask that looked similar to an armadillos face blocked its features from sight.**

**I felt a primal fear settle in my stomach as I turned and bolted from the spot as fast as I could. The thing roared again and was after me. I passed the car that had hit me and saw that the driver lie slumped against the wheel, his head missing. I looked back and saw that blood was dripping from the creatures foot long claws. It had killed the driver, who ended up killing me as well.**

**I couldn't outrun the thing! No matter how fast I forced my legs to push me, it kept getting closer. My body wouldn't move like it did when I was alive and my breath was running short. I forced myself to move faster. I ran into a dead end.**

"**Shit!" I yelled as the creature cut off my escape path.**

**It roared again and charged me, intent on another meal apparently.**

"**Come on you bastard!" I yelled in a reckless frenzy; the adrenaline, frustration, uneasiness, and terror caused me to forget my rationality.**

**Without stopping, the creature attacked, using its bulk to try to crush me. I leaped to the side and it missed by inches. It was slow and ponderous now that it had lost its momentum. I think somewhere in my mind, I knew I was gonna die; I guess I just wanted to make this thing work as hard as it could to kill me. It came at me again, swinging a great claw at me. I leapt back, the claw grazing my torso. I grunted in pain as blood ran down my chest.**

"**Shit." I panted, clutching my chest.**

**The thing came at me again, this time stabbing at me. I dodged to the side and my face was scraped. It swung again and I dodged; only this time, the chain got caught in the claw and tore from my chest.**

**I fell to the ground, forgetting everything around me; my world had turned into a white-hot flame of pain. I screamed into the night, not caring who heard, until my voice gave out. I rolled on the ground and begged myself to die, to end the pain. I managed to open an eye and when I looked down at the wound, I saw that my fingers were shattering into pieces.**

"**W…what the hell?" I managed to gasp, pain still racking my body and the creature slowly coming closer, knowing that I couldn't stop it.**

**Suddenly my vision went black and I was standing in a blank room. In front of me was a single pillar that went up as far as my eyes could follow into a clear blue sky. Under my feet was a field of grass. A constant breeze rustled my hair.**

"**My my my. You really think it's over, don't you?" came a woman's voice.**

"**Who's there?" I asked.**

"'**Who's there'? That's not very nice. Don't you know the person that knows you better than anyone?" the voice came again.**

"**Where are you?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.**

"**Right here." she said, rounding the corner of the pillar.**

**She was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. She wore an easy grin, the kind you have when seeing a close friend for the first time in ages, and purple hair that trailed down her back to her waist. She wore a white shirt with a matching skirt and socks up to knees. On her right hand was a red glove, and her right shoulder and left calf had a long ribbon bound around them. Around her neck, covering the lower part of her face, she wore a scarf that trailed down to her ankles.**

"**Quit gawking. Its embarrassing." she said playfully, pretending to blush.**

"**I…I wasn't. I was just…." I stammered, trying to find out why she looked so familiar.**

"**I can see you working it over. You still don't remember me?" She said with a pout, "That's really mean you know."**

"**I'm sorry. I get this feeling I should know you, it's just that I can't remember why." I told her.**

"**Oh. Well, you'll remember in time. Now what I don't get is why you haven't cut that idiot outside to ribbons. We have the power you know, you and I." she said.**

"**Where is this place?" I asked her.**

"**Your own soul. This is the basis of your being." she said.**

"**This is it? A pillar?" I asked her, feeling disappointed in my soul.**

"**Yep. Look for the symbolism here. Then everything'll make sense. Oh crap! I forgot. You're about to die again!" she said, suddenly panicking.**

"**Can you say inevitable much?" I commented, feeling fatalistic.**

"**Not really. You see, like I said, you have the power to kill that thing. The only problem is, you have to find it. And for that, you'll have to know where you keep your own power." she told me.**

"**Where I keep my-are you nuts? How would I know where my power is when I didn't even know I had it in the first place!?" I said, getting irritated all at once.**

"**Just think. The form, the place, these aren't important. All that matters is the reason. If you had power, why would you have it?" she asked me.**

"**Why would I have it? To protect people. Right?" I asked, not feeling so certain.**

"**Mmm. I guess. For now. But there's another reason to that as well. So then, who do you protect? People? Your beliefs? Your friends? What?" the girl asked me.**

"…**My family." I answered after a moment.**

"**Family. The love of a family. Now then," she gave a wave of her arm, and three boxes appeared in front of me. "You have enough time to open one box. These boxes are the "family" you speak of. Family by blood," she pointed at the right one, "by bond, and by ideal." she pointed at the middle and left boxes respectively. "One of these contains your power. Try not to die! I'll see you again if you don't!"**

**She disappeared, vanishing with a fresh gust of wind.**

**I stared at the boxes, thinking hard. Suddenly my inner world quaked violently! The pillar was shaking itself apart!**

"**By the way. When that chain was torn from your body, your soul started to disintegrate. So you got about thirty seconds now!" the girl said from nowhere.**

"**Bitch!" I yelled in frustration.**

**I stared at the boxes again. Then I made my choice. I dived at the box that held the Family of Bond and tore it open. Inside was a pair of sword handles. I grabbed hold and white light blinded me!**

**Suddenly I was back in the dead end alley. But I wasn't the same as before. I stood light as a feather. On my waist I wore a pair of ninto. Instead of the clothes I was wearing when I died, I wore a black hakama. My wounds were completely gone. **

"**Now then, about you." I said to myself, losing myself in the cockiness of new power.**

**The creature looked at me warily, as if it might not be wise to attack further. I didn't give it the chance to think. I wrenched both swords from my waist and lunged, slicing off the creatures arm in a single pass. It cried out in agony and thrashed around, cradling the stump.**

"**Not so funny now is it!?" I yelled. Dissipation **

"**Take it easy! Don't get reckless!" the girl whispered in my head.**

"**I got this in the bag." I told her.**

**Then I cried out in pain as the creatures other claw ran through my shoulder. Blood burst from the wound.**

"**Told you." the girl said with a sniff.**

"**Quiet." I told her, choking on the thought.**

**The creature attacked again. I dodged and attack, but suddenly the fur turned denser and my blades wouldn't cut anymore.**

"**You should have killed it in one pass!" the girl yelled in my head.**

"**Quiet!" I yelled back. **

"**Why?! You're the idiot that can't remember that my name is **********!" She yelled.**

"**I can't hear her name." I thought to myself.**

**The creature attacked again and again. I blocked and dodged his attacks and tried to land my own. None worked. His fur was like armor.**

"**Come on! Call my name! It's your own stupid reservations that are stopping you! Can't you trust me?" she asked, sounding sincere. "I'm willing to trust you with my power. Are you willing to trust me with your life?"**

**I thought to myself as I dodged the creature. I knew her. I just couldn't tell from where. My body was telling me to trust her. My mind was saying be careful. But my soul told me nothing. Then I decided.**

"**If you're willing to trust me, I'll trust you." I told her.**

"**You mean it?" she asked.**

"**I don't lie to women." I told her.**

"**Then come on! Throw away your doubt! Draw your blade! Shout it! Call it! My life is! My name is…!" she yelled in my head.**

"**Gust forth! Lisianthus!(Eternal Breeze)" I yelled, sliding my blades together.**

**They melded into a single blade as tall as my body. It had no real cross guard. Instead there was a guard that went about five inches before becoming the blade. From the pommel, a rope hung. Tied to the rope was an ornate cross in a deep red. My shoulder wound grew cold and then suddenly it was gone.**

"**Oh yeah! Now I feel it!" I shouted, feeling giddy with the power. Pale green energy flashed in my eyes and leaked from my hands.**

**I charged the creature and, remembering Lisianthus' words, cleaved it down the middle in a single pass. It shattered away into nothingness as I slashed the air and sent the blood on my blade splattering to the ground.**

"**Oh. It's dead already. My my. You must be quite the prodigy to gain shikai after being a Shinigami for less than ten minutes." came a calm voice from behind me.**

**I turned and saw a man dressed as I was, with brown hair, an easy smile, and glasses.**

"**Who are you?" I asked, raising my sword.**

"**Me? Lieutenant of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen." Sosuke answered, giving a mocking bow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Dance of Wind and Flame

"Lieutenant? Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked.

"Hmm. I suppose you shouldn't. You know next to nothing after all." Sosuke said, more to himself than anything.

"All right. Let me ask you this. What do you want from me?' I asked, making it clear that I was ready to fight him if it came to it.

"Hmm? I want a lot of things. Perhaps you could help me someday. But for the moment, I would like to talk. What is your name?" Sosuke asked me.

"My name? Kyle Tobias." I answered. He gave me his, I figured he deserved at least mine.

"Kyle? Tobias? What a nice name. And your eyes are so clear. You would be surprised how much you can learn from a person giving their name if you look." Sosuke told me.

"I know. I heard in yours that you are very loyal to those you find as companions." I told him.

"Oh ho. Lovely. You are a natural indeed. Well, as much I'd love to talk more, I do have a job to do." Sosuke said, drawing his sword.

"Starting something?" I said aggressively.

"Will you seal your sword please. I have no intention of attacking you unless you don't listen. Any soul with Shinigami powers cannot be running free. It represents a danger that cannot be overlooked." Sosuke explained. "In any event, I'm merely giving us passage."

He stabbed his sword into the air and a door appeared. It opened and out flew two black moths. I sealed my sword and sheathed them.

"I guess I'll go with you. Maybe you can explain exactly what happened to me." I told Sosuke.

"Very good. Now come with me to. We enter the Soul Society, and more importantly, the Seireitei." Sosuke said, letting me walk through the door first.

When I cleared the door it was as if I was in old Edo. The first thing that caught my eye was a White tower jutting from the east.

"If you will follow me. I have to make a short stop and report my mission, then we'll figure out what to do with you." Sosuke said.

As I followed him, other people dressed like us greeted Sosuke. Apparently he was well liked. I bombarded him with questions which he patiently answered, and gawked at everything. It wasn't impressive, but it was sure new. I learned that I was a Shinigami, that the creature was a hollow along with many other things.

We arrived at a building that had the same crest as the badge on Sosuke's arm. He led me though the building to the very back.

"Wait here. I'll be out shortly." Sosuke said.

He walked through the door and left me alone. After a minute, I sat down against the wall and waited.

"Hey! What're we doing?" Lisianthus asked me.

"Waiting. Sosuke's got his own business so we're stuck out here." I told her.

"Poo. Well, wanna have a match? I could teach you some things." Lisianthus asked me.

"You mean like sparring? Sure. I guess." I told her. Everything went black and suddenly I was in my inner world again.

"Hey Lisianthus." I said when I saw her.

"Don't call me that." she said with a pained look. "I hate that name! Just call me Sia!"

"Alright Sia." I answered. "If that's what you wanna be called."

"Alright! Catch!" she yelled. From nowhere, she pulled her shikai form and threw it to me!

"Ah!" I yelped as I tried to catch it without cutting myself. "What the hell!? What kind of idiot throws a naked sword!?"

"You caught it." she said with an uncaring sound.

"You bug me sometimes…" I muttered.

"Anyway. I figure I outta teach you something sexy. Something that might just save your butt." Sia said with a childish look.

"Sexy huh? I'm a guy. Sexy for you and sexy for me are two VERY different kinds of sexy." I told her.

"Pervert. Watch." she said causing me to grit my teeth in contained rage.

I watched green reiatsu flow around her body. Slowly, it swirled and centered on the edge of the blade.

"And then you cock it back and…Now!" Sia yelled and slashed. A wave of pale emerald hued energy launched from the blade and flew into the distance.

"Wow…" I said in amazement.

"Yup! Pretty cool huh? You'll learn the name when you can do it right." Sia told me.

"So I just control my reiatsu and…" I began.

For a time I simply tried to gain the control to begin the attack. I learned that if I misjudged, my body was at risk. Too much power before the body was prepared could damage it. After trying for a time, my body was covered in lacerations.

"Well, you finally got past stage one. Next off, you need to learn the timing to fire it. When you line the edge with your energy, there is a faint pulse. You have to time the attack with that pulse for the best effect." Sia explained. "But that's for another time."

And I was back in the 5th Division barracks. Shortly after my return, Sosuke walked out looking haggard.

"Trouble with the higher ups?" I asked him.

"Come along. I need to speak to Captain General Yamamoto." Sosuke said, avoiding my question.

I followed Sosuke to another barracks. The symbol for this one was a single line. We entered and a man with no pupils came up to us. Sosuke handed him a paper and he lead us to a back room that had the same symbol plastered across it. The man opened the door and went in first. A few moments later, he opened the door for us.

I saw the Captain General and one thing popped into my head: Turbo-Beard. It was huge! The beard went straight to the floor! Then I noticed the rest of his features. He squinted and was bald as a baby. A war scarred, old baby. There was a huge scar on his head.

"You are Kyle Tobias?" he asked me. The weight of his words took me by surprise. He was used to giving orders and having them carried out without hesitation.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Leave us." he said to the his man and Sosuke.

"Yes sir!" they both answered and left.

Yamamoto stood up and lumbered over to me, a loping grace to his step.

"I know all about your exploits in the real world. As you might know, I am the Captain of the 1st Division of Seireitei. Captain General Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. We are a military organization. Do you know what that means?" he asked me.

"Yes sir. Superiors are to be addressed as such and the threat of death is always near." I answered. I had been sent to boot camp once and knew the drill.

"Very good. Now then. What needs to be done is to assign you a squadron. However, the Shinigami academy will not suffice. I shall test you myself. Answer to the best of your ability and as quickly as possible. I wish to see how quickly and clearly you can think." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Five hollow attack your platoon. How do you fend them off?" Yamamoto asked quickly.

"Divide my team equally to counter each hollow sir!" I answered.

Yamamoto asked me numerous questions in rapid succession. I answered each as best I could.

"Next, I wish to judge your combat prowess. Draw your sword!" Yamamoto ordered, his cane shattering and drawing his sword.

"Sir!" I answered, drawing Sia.

"Twin?" Yamamoto asked quietly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." I said, bracing myself.

I attacked as fast as I could. He blocked my attack with ease. And every attack after that. I tried harder and harder.

"Are you awake? I could stop your attack even a thousand years from now." Yamamoto commented.

"Gust Forth! Sia!" I yelled, releasing my shikai.

I attacked again, getting slightly closer, but never landing a single hit. Suddenly, the tip of Yamamoto's sword was at my neck.

"Enough. Lieutenant Aizen was correct. You have a natural affinity to Kenjutsu. However, you still need actual experience. Now then. Based on my evaluation, I would rank you as a low level 2nd seat or an exceptional 3rd seat. I also believe I have a place for you. Please, wait outside my office. You shall be placed immediately." Yamamoto ordered.

"Sir." I answered, turning on my heel and walking out. I sat on a chair outside and rested.

He was unbelievably strong. That wasn't just experience. That was talent mixed with experience and skill. I wanted to fight him more. I wanted to see him go all out. But at the same time, I was scared. He was far too strong for me to beat.

"He really is strong. But I think we can beat him. Eventually." Sia commented.

"I'll do it. Someday, I'll beat him." I swore. I would get stronger to surpass Yamamoto, the first man I ever recognized as a superior.

An hour passed in which I chatted with Sia and practiced the technique she was teaching me. I watched as the moon slowly made its way across the sky. Soon though, I began to wonder about what was going to happen. Yamamoto said I was going to placed immediately. He also said I was at least a 3rd seat. I knew something of military rankings and figured that was directly below a lieutenant. I was going to be dropped in as a lieutenant? Something didn't seem right about that.

"Excuse me. Are you Kyle Tobias?" a woman's voice asked, snapping me out of my stupor.

I looked up and was instantly enraptured. Her black hair ran down her back and her face reflected an almost angelic kindness. A small hair clip in the shape of a cartoon skull pulled back her hair slightly and her blue eyes held me tight. She wore a white long-sleeved robe over her shihaksho marking her as a captain.

"Y…yes ma'am." I answered, standing up and seeing that she was a head taller than me.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Shino Nakazume. You may call me Captain Shino or Captain Nakazume. Whichever pleases you." she told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Teaching the Wind to Blow.

"Uh huh. I mean…um…understood Captain Nakazume." I corrected hastily.

"Come on. Pull yourself together. You are a man after all." Shino said with a giggle.

"Sorry ma'am." I answered, blushing furiously.

"As of now, you are the Lieutenant of the 14th Squadron of the court guard squads. A pleasure to have you." Shino told me.

"Wait. Lieutenant? Ma'am, I have no experience in leading. I can't possibly-" I began, but Shino cut me off.

"Captain General Yamamoto has given me a glowing report on you. You have talent and ability. Now we need to refine those abilities. I will help you personally." Shino said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Um…yes ma'am." I answered.

"Now, come along." Shino said, walking away.

I followed behind her. My mind was racing and my emotions were spiraling out of control. I'd only felt this way about one other woman, Kat. But Shino wasn't Kat. Kat was fierce and independent. Shino was serene and in control.

"So…may I ask exactly how old you are?" Shino asked suddenly.

"Ma'am! Um…I'm fourteen." I answered, suddenly aware of just how young I was.

"Fourteen? That's amazing." Shino said, making me wonder why.

"Ma'am? Why is it amazing?" I asked her, concerned.

"Just, you're unbelievably young. Why, by our standards, you're barely more than an infant!" Shino said with a laugh.

"Oh. So then, does that mean I'll just be a burden?" I asked her, my spirits plummeting.

"Oh heavens no. Why, there are some who are comparatively as young as you are who are ranked the same." Shino explained.

We eventually got to the 14th squadron barracks, and I was still in shock as to how old Shino must really be. Shino led me to her office and handed me a badge that looked the same as Sosuke's.

"From here on, you are second in command of the 14th division. It's a huge responsibility and something of an honor. Do your best." Shino told me with a smile.

After that, she led me to my quarters.

"Here's where you'll sleep. This is where you will live. This is your home. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we will inform the rest of the squad about your becoming lieutenant. Until then, please rest and do not wander too far." Shino said with a smile as she closed my door.

"Wow. You really have fallen for her haven't you?" Sia asked me.

"I, I guess." I answered shakily.

"Can you feel it though?" Sia asked me.

"What?' I asked.

"Oh nothing. Never mind." Sia said. Then she went quiet.

I stripped down and pulled myself into my futon and almost instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, I slowly rose from my sleep in a daze. It felt like a dream. But when I saw the bare white walls of my room, I knew it wasn't. I sat up and pulled on my hakama. From there, I decided I needed to get in better shape physically so I started working out. Even though I was a black belt, I hadn't been on a team in a year so I was out of shape. My body ached as the muscles were worked from their stupor. When I finished, I pulled on my top and walked outside to cool in the early morning air, my chest bare to allow out the heat, my ninto at my waist. I stood in the doorway and bid my old life goodbye. I would probably never see my friends again. Never hear them laugh.

"My. You look rather sad this morning." Came a woman's voice.

"Captain? Not really. Just saying goodbye." I told her quietly, turning to face her.

"Oh. I see. May I ask how you got that scar?" Shino asked, sounding concerned.

"Scar? What scar?" I asked, looking down at myself. The flesh was twisted and ravaged in the center of my chest. "Wow..."

"Yes. It looks like it hurt. Would you like to talk about it?" Shino asked me.

"Um, I think this is from just before I became a Shinigami. That chain that's attached to a souls chest. It got torn off by the hollow." I explained, fingering the scar lightly.

"Oh. That must have been painful." Shino said thoughtfully.

"Yes." I answered, grimacing as I remembered the pain.

"Well, in any event, come with me. And do up your top." Shino ordered with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am." I answered, hastily doing as I was told.

I followed Shino to a small area of the barracks, secluded from the rest, with only one entrance.

"I am about to teach you a form of combat known as Kidou." Shino told me.

"Yes ma'am. What's Kidou?' I asked, looking confused.

"Kidou, or more specifically Hadou(Demon arts), is a form of spell casting that we Shinigami use. The first one I want you to try, is Byakurai…"

Shino instructed me in the nuances of Kidou. I had no natural affinity for Hadou and it was very difficult to use. She had me work at it for a good two hours before moving on to something else.

"Alright. Let's try Bakudou instead. It's a form of binding that immobilizes the target." Shino said after I nearly blew myself up for the third time.

"Alright ma'am." I answered, smoke leaking from my mouth.

"Try this one. Air turn to sand and Space to hallowed Ice. Bakudou 12: Cage of Plied Space." Shino said.

"Alright. What should I target?" I asked her.

"Mm. How about that bird?" she said, pointing at a blue bird in a tree.

"Alright." I held my palm out towards the bird and chanted, "Air turn to sand and Space to hollowed Ice! Bakudou 12: Cage of Plied Space!"

The bird flattened out and the area around it began to spin. The bird wasn't able to move at all.

"Very good. Now let's try this…"

We spent the rest of the morning practicing the various Bakudou and I spent my time memorizing the chants. I worked my hardest on each one I was shown.

"From now on I want you to practice each one of the Bakudou I have shown you." Shino told me.

"Yes ma'am. Is there anyway for me to find more?" I asked her, curious to learn more.

"Yes. You can ask either lieutenant Aizen or you can ask Captain Hikifune. Both have numerous books on Bakudou and Kidou. If you want to learn Hakuda, you may want to ask for aid from the second division. Same with Hohou." Shino explained.

I stared at her with a blank and confused look on my face. She giggled slightly at the face I was making.

"Ok. Let me explain then. Hakuda, hand to hand combat. If you find someone who isn't busy, you could have them teach you some. Or, you could learn Hohou, movement skills. Like for example," Shino disappeared from my sight. I heard her voice in my ear. "Shunpo."

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Practice." Shino answered with a mischievous grin, like she was having fun.

Then Shino was walking away and I hurried to follow her.

"What do I do now?" I asked her, curious as to what I was expected to do.

"Oh. Right. I have to give you your assignments for the day. Well, we are a support unit for the most part. As it stands, you have the same duties as the rest of the squad. Head over to the 4th squadron barracks and give them some help. They're always overworked and understaffed." Shino told me.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

I spent the rest of my day helping the various units in the 4th squadron. They were kind to me and treated me like an equal instead of a superior. Which worked just fine for me. While I was working, I saw the captain of the 4th division. She was a woman named Retsu Unohana and everyone in the squad seemed to look up to her. She almost never wore her zanpakuto. She wore her hair braided down the front of her and she radiated calmness and caring. Except when a member of the 11th was acting up. She was scary…

At the end of the day, I made my back to the barracks to eat and wash up. Afterwards I sat outside in the moonlight and relaxed.

"Day one, complete." I whispered to myself.

"And a lifetime more to go." Shino said, coming and sitting next to me.

"Hello captain." I said.

"How was your time with 4th?" Shino asked me.

"It was fun actually. They were nice and Captain Unohana was very sweet." I said.

"She's always so nice." Shino said, more to herself than anyone.

"What were you doing all day ma'am?" I asked Shino.

"Hm? I had to look through several months of records from the Nexus." Shino said.

"Nexus?" I asked, curious again.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that this is your first day. The Nexus is the 14th's pride and joy. During times of war, we use that to monitor battlefields and give orders at lightning speeds. You're going to have to learn how to work it to some degree." Shino explained.

"Alright. When should I start?" I asked Shino.

"Well, like I said; to some extent, the 14th division is free from a large amount of duties during times of peace. So you're free to learn at your own pace. I would recommend getting familiar with the Nexus and the Overseers that run it before you start working on yourself though." Shino explained.

"Alright. I'll start working on it tomorrow." I told her.

"Alright." Shino said with a small laugh.

After sitting there with Shino for a time, I went back to my room and had Sia take me into her world.

"So what's up?" she asked me.

I explained my day to her and she listened intently.

"Sounds like you've been busy." Sia said, looking impressed.

"Yup. Can you show me that technique again?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh that? Alright, sure." Sia pulled her shikai from nowhere and threw it to me and drew a second for herself.

She did the attack she was having me learn again and I went back to work trying to perform it. I cut myself far less this time, only slicing open my left forearm. I was able to lace the blade with my reiatsu, but I couldn't get the timing of the pulse that well.

"Alright, you can get to the last part, the problem is, you aren't getting the pulse! It isn't that hard!" Sia said.

"Well, the timing is weird! How am I supposed to know the timing every time!?" I yelled at her.

"God you don't get it! Ok. How's this? Lace the blade and release it when YOU think the timing is right. Ignore the pulse." Sia said, looking frustrated.

"Alright fine." I said, feeling irritated somewhat.

I laced my blade in reiatsu, the edge gaining a slight green hue. As I held the charge and built it up, I listened to the pulse that hummed through the handle. When I felt it spike the first time, I threw the energy as hard as I could. A pale green crescent left my blade and flew off into the distance.

"Hmm. Not bad for the first real attack." Sia commented.

"Heh. Pretty good huh?' I asked, feeling rather proud of myself.

"For your first try. Keep practicing until you can do it whenever you want. Then maybe you'll be able to do this." Sia swung her sword and a crescent double the size of mine flew out.

"How did you!?" I asked in shock.

"Practice, and learning to read the pulse." Sia answered with a grin.

I practiced for another hour or so, then I left my inner world and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Bird in the Wind

The next day, I went to the Nexus. It was a large circular building, all white, with little to mark it as unique. On the outside. When I walked in I found a long hall leading to a second room. That room definitely marked this building apart from others. There were computer consoles arranged in rows against the walls, giving a CO enough room to watch the big monitor in the center from a raised platform near the door. On the platform were a pair of computers monitoring two buildings; Central 46 and the Nexus itself. All in all, fifty six computers monitoring all of Seireitei.

"And just who the hell are you? Only authorized personnel are allowed here." came a woman's voice.

"Who are you?' I asked, turning to meet the voice. She was a girl an inch taller than me with brown hair and eyes. She wore her hair in a tight bun and had this look of superiority to her.

"Captain of the Overseer unit of the 14th squadron Emma Naomi. Now then, unless you want to be reported to Captain Nakazume, tell me who you are and why you're here." Emma ordered again.

"My name is Kyle Tobias. Lieutenant of the 14th squadron." I told her simply.

"Lieutenant? You think you're funny? 14th has been without a lieutenant for over ten years. Kyle Tobias huh? …That's the badge! You stole the 14th lieutenants badge!? Come with me!" Emma yelled hysterically, grabbing me by the ear and yanking me from the room.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I yelped as she tugged me through Seireitei and back to our barracks.

"Captain Nakazume! This, boy, has stolen our lieutenants badge! Permission to execute him?" Emma asked Shino when we found her.

Shino stared at us with a look of amusement for a moment, then she broke out laughing.

"Captain?" Emma asked in confusion.

"He didn't steal the badge Naomi, I gave it to him. That's our new lieutenant you have by the ear." Shino explained, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"W…what?" Emma asked, looking even more confused than before.

"I apologize for not informing you earlier but, he is still learning. So I had hoped to show him the ropes before making it known that he was lieutenant. But, since you already know, please teach him how to use the Nexus correctly. After all, your superior officer should be at least as skilled as you are." Shino said with a smile before walking away.

"Um…sorry?' I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'll teach you. But only because I have to. Don't talk to me. Don't ask questions. If you don't get it, tough. If you do, big deal." Emma said coldly, pulling me by the ear BACK to the Nexus.

When we got back, she set me at the main monitor. Which was to say, I stood in the center of the room and stared at a giant monitor on the back wall.

"Our job is to coordinate attack and defense information during times of war. Usually, each monitor would be manned by a person chosen and trained by the Captain or Lieutenant of the Overseer unit. Here." Emma clicked a button on her console and the monitor in front of me flared to life showing coded areas and regions, "You must memorize each of these locations. As the lieutenant, you are responsible for knowing every location on this map. Natural progression would be as such. A person would join the 14th. They would either stay a grunt, or they would be inducted into the Overseers. From there, if they proved themselves, they would become lieutenant, then Captain, then finally, lieutenant of the 14th squadron as a whole. In other words, every member of the Overseers is, at the moment, more qualified to be Lieutenant than you are." Emma stated, her voice barely concealing her spite.

"Understood." I said.

"Don't talk. Listen. Each of these consoles would be manned. Each person responsible for a different set of regions. They monitor activity and link themselves directly to me. Your job would be to oversee ours. Since we focus on single regions, it is difficult to see ahead. Normally, I monitor the main monitor, since my job is to monitor Central 46. But, since you are here, you will watch the whole. Understood?" Emma asked me.

"Strangely enough." I answered.

"Well, I want you to memorize these regions within a year understood? I don't care about your rank. You're gonna have to earn it." Emma said, handing me a map and waving me away.

I walked out of the room carrying the map Emma had given me displaying the various regions and codes.

"You make friends fast." came a voice from my left.

It was a dark haired Shinigami with tanned skin. He didn't look like he was there to make jokes.

"And you are?" I asked.

"3rd seat Jake Sasumi. And I'm here to take your position." Jake said boldly, drawing his sword.

"…what?' I asked with a blank look as a small butterfly flew between us.

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta you and take your position." Jake repeated.

"I…ah…why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I think I'd be better off than a complete greenhorn like you." Jake said, sneering at me.

"Greenhorn…are you freakin insane? What does that have to do with anything? The Captain General himself recommended me for this spot. So doesn't that mean anything?' I asked, trying to avoid a pointless fight.

"Of course. It means that if I beat you, I'm better than someone Yamamoto recommended." Jake answered, drawing his sword.

"I swear. Is this the best way for you to go about this? I mean, what if you lose? What if one of us accidentally kills the other?" I asked.

"Seireitei is based on survival of the fittest. Publicly, normal Shinigami are there to protect seated officers and seated officers are to protect Captains. However, the real reason for this is so that the higher ups don't have to waste their time. You protect Captain Shino so she doesn't have to waste her time killing someone. So, if I'm stronger than you, I'll just trade places with you. If you live. Otherwise, it just means someone else will take the bottom as everyone moves up." Jake explained.

Then he attacked. I ducked and weaved since my swords were still sheathed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, I'm not as green as you think." I said, tucking away the map and drawing my blades.

"What? So you killed a hollow. Big deal." Jake said, attacking again.

"No. I mean, I'm used to using weapons. Especially weapon pairs." I said after I trapped his blade between my pair.

"Come on then." he muttered, breaking his blade free.

We attacked back and forth, me using circular attacks so that I used less energy and attacked harder, Jake using direct attacks that were slightly slower than mine, but hit harder. We twisted and turned, and I leapt around trying to confuse Jake and make an opening.

"You're pretty slow you know. I think I've seen a child with faster swings than you." I taunted, trying to goad him.

"Keep talking. I'll break your teeth." Jake said, trying to intimidate me.

I leapt into the air, crossing my palms and called, "Byakurai!"

The white line of energy shot from my palm, lancing towards Jake.

"From your palm?" he said, confused as he dived out of the way.

"Hainawa!" I called as soon as I landed, a thin line of energy snaking towards Jake.

"You know, without saying the chant, the attacks become weaker." he commented as he swiped the attack away as if it were paper.

"Yeah. To be honest, I didn't think that would work either." I said cockily. I had hoped that it WOULD work.

"Well, lets keep this going then. Spread your wings and fly, Karasu Zetsumei." Jake said, releasing his zanpakuto. It took the form of a long sword that looked like it was made of bone.

"Not to be rude or anything but, that looks pretty weak." I said, voicing my opinion.

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving. You LOOK strong for example." Jake said, taunting me.

"Is that for the slow comment earlier?" I asked, not letting him goad me, but actually finding it funny.

"You could say that." Jake said, a small grin twisting his face.

"All right then. Let's keep going." I said, lunging out at him.

I attacked, twisting and turning so that my attacks were harder to predict. As we fought, his expression changed. At the beginning he looked at me like I was something in the way. Now it seemed like he regarded me as more than an obstacle.

I leapt in the air, flying at least ten feet in the air and yelled, "Gust forth! Sia!"

I slid my blades together as I plummeted towards Jake, hoping he would try to block. He did. But as soon as I felt my blade hit his, he diverted the edge so that I went slamming into the ground.

"Kakuheki!" Jake yelled, sending a mass of feathers flying at me. Half a dozen stuck into my body.

"That could have hurt. If I didn't know what I was doing." he commented as I stood panting, blood leaking from my wounds.

"Sheesh. I thought that might work." I managed to pant out.

"And that's what I meant by you being green." Jake said.

"I'll show you green." I said, lacing my blade with energy and slashing at Jake. A green crescent of energy flew at him.

It caught him by surprise and cut his shoulder. In the lull while he recovered, I tore the feathers from my body and felt the wounds grow cold as the air cooled the blood.

"Fine then, bastard. Let's see how you like this." Jake said, snapping his fingers.

The feathers I held in my right hand exploded, engulfing my right hand in heat and searing away some of the flesh.

"Dammit!" I yelled as the pain racked my body.

"Let's finish this." Jake said, pulling himself to his feet, blood leaking from his wounds.

"Fine." I said, pulling myself up as well and gripping Sia in one hand.

"Let's not eh?" came a voice from our left.

It was a man with blond hair that rimmed his face and calm eyes.

"Who are you?' I asked, interested in who this was.

"Me? Kisuke Urahara. And I'm going to have to ask you to," he snapped his fingers and suddenly a dozen men in black ninja masks had surrounded myself and Jake, "Lay down your weapons. You're under arrest."

I sealed my sword and handed it to Kisuke. After a moments pause, Jake did the same.

"I'm gonna inform your captain. Don't do anything stupid." Kisuke said with a grin.

"Little too late now huh?" I asked Jake. He scoffed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: Learning**

**Apparently fighting in the streets was slightly illegal, so Jake and myself were stuck in a detention cell in the 2nd**** Division for a week. Shino dropped by and visited Jake and me separately. Jake was visited first and looked severely shaken afterwards. Then Shino visited me. She gave me a huge lecture, all the while with a calm face that scared the living daylights out of me. She told me to exercise restraint and that as lieutenant I was to give an example to all those below me. And that as a rookie, I was to not be an idiot…**

"**Yes ma'am." I answered when she was finished.**

"**Good. I'll see you in four days." Shino said, turning to leave.**

"**You're not releasing me captain?" I asked simply.**

"**You need to learn restraint. No better way than learning from your mistakes. Be good~~." Shino said with a smile as she left.**

**While I was in my cell, I saw Urahara walk by.**

"**Uh, Urahara! Kisuke!" I called to him.**

"**Urahara's fine. What is it?" he asked me, a curious look on his face.**

"**Um, can I have that paper you confiscated from me?" I asked him.**

"**That map? What do you need it for?' he asked, still looking curious.**

"**To make origami." I said sarcastically. "To memorize!" **

"**Hmm. Well, I don't see much problem, if you'll do something for me." Urahara said.**

"…**like what?" I asked cautiously.**

"**Oh not much. Just tell me about yourself. I heard you're quiet the prodigy." Urahara answered.**

"**That's it?" I asked, making sure.**

"**That's all." he answered with a grin.**

"**All right. Do I talk first or…?" I asked.**

"**Yup!" he answered, his smile widening.**

**So I explained about myself to him. Mostly he let me talk, with the exception of asking a question or two. After an hour or two, I was finished. Then I noticed the woman standing in the shadows behind Urahara. She wore the standard uniform with no sleeves and her purple hair, yellow eyes, and dark skin clashed magnificently with each other.**

"**Kisuke what are you doing?' she asked suddenly, causing Urahara to jump.**

"**Yoruichi?! What was that for?" he asked whinely.**

"**Because you were so focused on him that you didn't look around and pay attention. Hello by the way, Kyle Tobias. I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, Captain of the 2****nd**** division. You can call me Yoruichi." She introduced herself with a grin.**

"**Um, hi." I answered.**

"**Let me guess, you made a deal with this kid?" Yoruichi said, turning to Urahara.**

"**Just a small one. He wanted the map we confiscated from him, and I wanted information about him." Urahara answered.**

"**Ugh. Just give him the paper." Yoruichi said.**

"**Here." Urahara said, handing me the paper.**

"**Thank you." I answered.**

**Urahara and Yoruichi turned and left and I was left alone. For the next four days, I studied the map I was given and memorized it backwards and forwards. With Urahara's help, I was able to remember it completely, shape and all, without looking at the paper. At the end of the four days, I was released.**

"**Freedom!" I yelled when I was let out of my cell. The guard looked at me like I was an idiot. "Excuse me. Where would I find Miss Yoruichi?"**

**He said that if she wasn't busy, she would be in the court yard sleeping. He was right. She was laying under a tree, sound asleep. I walked over to her and sat down across from her and waited. And waited.**

**After a few hours, I got sick of it, grabbed a small rock, and threw it at her. Her hand shot up and she caught it.**

"**I was wondering when you'd get annoyed." she muttered as she sat up.**

"**You knew I was here the entire time?' I asked her, amazed and annoyed at the same time.**

"**Yup. So what's up?" Yoruichi asked.**

"**Captain Nakazume said that if I wanted to learn Hohou and work on my Hakuda, I should come here." I explained.**

"**Ah! Let me guess, you wanna learn Shunpo?" Yoruichi asked me, a grin lacing her face.**

"**Um, yes. If you'll teach me." I said, blushing at how easy I was to read.**

"**Heh. Well, why not. I've got some time." Yoruichi said. "I'll teach you how to do it. From there, you'll have to practice yourself. As to Hakuda, try Kisuke or Soifon."**

"**Thank you!" I said, bowing slightly.**

"**Right right. Now, the first thing you do is…" Yoruichi began.**

**After a few hours, I was beginning to get the hang of the Shunpo, first appearing in one place, then another. It drained me horribly, but Yoruichi said that the more I perform it, the less drain it will have. She explained that as I get better and faster, I can use it to confuse enemies as well as to get from point A to point B.**

"**Can all the Captains use Shunpo?" I asked while I was taking a small break.**

"**Pretty much. Captains like myself, Nakazume, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyoraku have been using Shunpo for so long that it doesn't even effect us anymore. Maybe if we were out of combat for awhile it would drain us, but otherwise, I doubt I would break a sweat after using three hundred jumps." Yoruichi said.**

"**Amazing…" I said, letting out a whistle.**

**After I thanked Yoruichi and left, I used Shunpo to get back to the barracks, forcing myself to use it even when I was exhausted.**

"**So that's where you've been." Shino said, a slight reprimand in her voice when I finished my last jump.**

"**Captain!" I gasped in surprise.**

"**Well, I wish you would have said something. 3****rd**** seat Sasumi said he didn't see you leave." Shino informed me.**

"**That's because I went straight to Captain Shihouin after I was released ma'am." I explained.**

"**Is that so? Well, you look exhausted and you smell fairly bad, so why don't you go take a bath." Shino suggested.**

"**Ah…um, yes ma'am." I said, embarrassed by how I smelled.**

**After taking a bath (because I wanted to and not because Shino said I stank) I went over to the Nexus.**

"**Emma!" I called as I walked in.**

"**What is it?" she asked, hostility in her voice.**

"**I have all the areas and coordinates memorized. Would you like to see?" I asked her, a smug look on my face. **

"**Tch. What a punk. Alright. Shower me with your greatness, oh amazing lieutenant." She said sardonically. **

**I turned around and began to name off the coordinates and areas. When I was finished, Emma turned off the displays and asked me to name each coordinate when there were no readings. Her look of shock was enough to tell me that I got them all right.**

"**That was fast." she admitted, looking like she hated herself for it.**

"**Look, I'm not taking your job. You can still direct this thing. I'm guessing I'll be busy with my own assignments when we actually hit a wartime scenario right?' I asked her.**

"**Yes." she answered, not looking at me.**

"**If it's of any consolation, I don't know which monitors watch which sections." I offered.**

"**You need to memorize that as well. I have a roster for that as well. You need to know each persons name as well." Emma said, grabbing another list for me to memorize.**

"**Great. See you." I told her, making my way to the 4****th**** division barracks to help them along.**

**En route, Jake came running up to me.**

"**Lieutenant!" he gasped.**

"**What's up?" I asked.**

"**There's a huge hollow in the Severing World. You're to bring a small unit and eliminate it." Jake reported.**

"**Alright. You want to come?' I asked him.**

**He grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that."**

**We made our way to the gatekeepers and, after gaining authorization, made our way through.**

**When we entered, I saw the hollow. It was huge! At least as tall as a skyscraper!**

"**Wow. You weren't kidding. That things huge." I commented.**

"**Menos Grande. Strong, but not exactly the smartest or fastest thing in the world." Jake said, drawing his sword.**

"**Gotcha. Let's take the thing down and be done with it." I said, drawing my blades and charging the beast.**

"**Wait!" Jake yelled.**

**As I ran, the Menos' mask opened at the mouth. A mass of red energy began to charge.**

"**What the?" I muttered as I closed the distance.**

"**Release me!" Sia screamed in my head.**

"**Gust forth! Sia!" I called, reacting instead of thinking it through.**

"**What was that for?" I asked her.**

"**Hold out your left hand. Now!" she screamed again.**

**The Menos fired the energy from it's mouth! I did as Sia said and held up my left hand. As the blast got close, the energy began to thread off, lines flying off from the main beam. When it got within a foot of my palm, the energy was threaded away, like yarn come undone.**

"**What the?" I muttered.**

"**Distortion. Reiatsu attacks can be interrupted, stalled, halted, or even destroyed by manipulating the air they travel in. This is the biggest you can handle right now, and, you'll have to learn to do this on command as well. I did it this time, but think of it as a freebie." Sia explained.**

"**Get it!" I yelled, looking over my shoulder at Jake who stood there gawking.**

"**Uh, right." he said, running past me and attacking the Menos.**

**I ran after him and helped him take the thing down.**

"**What was that?' he asked while we were walking back to the barracks.**

**I explained the technique as best I could.**

"**Seems kinda lame if you think about it…" he said.**

"**Whatever featherbrain." I retorted.**

"**Airhead." he shot back.**

**We continued like this until we got back to the barracks.**

**Two days later, it was to my shock that I found out I got paid for this kind of work…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6: Amore y Muerta **

**After discovering that I actually got paid, I decided it was time to explore.**

"**Any places for food?" Jake asked me, curious as to what the hell I was on about.**

"**Yeah. Do you know any places that would be good to take a lady out to?" I asked again.**

"**Oh. I get you now. So, who's the poor gal?" Jake asked, a sly smile breaking his face.**

"**What's with the "poor gal" part?" I asked.**

"**Nothin' nothin'. Well, there's a place in 1st**** district of the West Rukongai called Turtles Paradise. I heard they have great food and a kabuki theater." Jake explained.**

"**Thanks." I told Jake, running off to find Shino.**

"**Captain!" I yelled when I found her.**

**She was sitting on the porch of our barracks, drinking a cup of tea and staring into the sky.**

"**Oh, Kyle. What's the matter?" Shino asked, concern in her eyes.**

"**Would you…um…would you like to…" I began, suddenly finding it harder to ask than it seemed.**

"**Would I like to…" Shino said, a smile on her face as she waved her hand in a circle.**

"**!?" I asked, the words falling over themselves.**

**Shino stared at me for a second before giggling slightly.**

"**I…I'm sorry ma'am. Never mind." I said, racing from the scene, feeling hot under the collar and horrendously embarrassed.**

"**Well, that blows any chance of that…" I thought to myself as I walked away, hoping I would just die.**

"**What's up with you baldy?" came a harsh voice from behind me.**

"**Hm? Oh, hey Hiyori." I said, waving at her slightly.**

"**Sheesh! What the hells your problem? You look like you're already dead!" Hiyori yelled, her pigtails bobbing as she walked in front of me.**

"**It's nothing…What's Captain Hikifune up to?" I asked, trying to keep off the topic of my failed attempt at romance.**

"**She's working in the lab like always." Hiyori answered. "How 'bout Captain Nakazume?"**

"**She's…ugh." I muttered, collapsing on the inside.**

"**Ugh? What the hell is ugh?" Hiyori asked, getting mad again.**

"**Leave him alone Hiyori. Anyone with half a brain can see what's wrong with him." came another voice from behind Hiyori**

"**Hello Captain Hirako." I greeted the blonde captain. "Hey Sosuke."**

"**Hey yourself Kyle." Hirako greeted.**

"**Hello." Sosuke greeted as well.**

"**Why don't you ever greet me properly!?" Hiyori yelled, kicking Hirako in the face.**

"**Always the same. So, what's wrong?" Sosuke asked me as Hiyori and Hirako fought on the ground.**

"**It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I muttered.**

"**Ah. Well then, I hope you have the best of luck." Sosuke said, a strange look in his eyes.**

"**Dammit Sosuke! I wanted to ask him! Look, let me give you a bit of advice from someone who's been around the block: Don't get stressed over it. If you blow it the first time, you can always make up for it." Hirako said, a finger lodged in Hiyori's mouth and her pulling his hair.**

"**Thanks. If you'll excuse me." I said, walking away.**

**I began just drifting around, greeting anyone who talked to me, but otherwise keeping to myself.**

"**Oi, you look like someone who just got dumped." Came a cherry voice.**

"**Oh. Afternoon Captain Kyoraku." I greeted the flamboyant captain.**

"**Afternoon to you Tobias. So, am I right? Did you just get dumped? Working pretty fast no matter how you look at it. It's only been a month." Kyoraku pressed.**

"**I haven't been dumped captain." I told him.**

"**Come on. You can tell me. I might even be able to help!" Kyoraku said, pressing the matter further. Lisa wasn't around so there was nothing to stop him.**

"**Captain," I began, a sudden bit of inspiration catching me, "If I ask you a few questions, will you promise to keep quiet about them?"**

"**Well, that depends entirely on the questions. But yes, I'll keep them quiet if they're that important." Kyoraku said.**

"**Ok. Can you tell me about Captain Nakazume?" I asked, blushing slightly.**

**Kyoraku stared at me for a minute in disbelief.**

"**Wow. Didn't see that coming. About Shino huh?" Kyoraku said, rubbing the stubble on his face.**

"**Like, what kind of things does she like?" I explained.**

"**Oh I know what you mean. Well, Shino's a simple woman. She just wants someone who cares about her. No, more than that. Someone who wants only her. But still! A captain! The scandal!" Kyoraku said with a laugh.**

"**Sh! Please captain, I'm serious!" I said, urging him to be quiet.**

"**Look, if you want to try your luck with Shino-sempai, I would recommend you commit to the long haul. Otherwise, she'll hate you. Or at the very least, not talk to you ever again." Kyoraku explained.**

"**Trust me, captain, I never go for just a fling. I prefer a woman who will stand beside me and let me stand beside her." I explained.**

"**Mind if I ask why you're attracted to her? Is it because she's beautiful?" Kyoraku asked.**

"**She…she puts me at ease, but at the same time, my heart races when I see her. She's always helpful, she's intelligent. It's like, when I see her all my troubles fade away." I tried to explain.**

"**Nice eyes. Well, just be sensible. And let her pick the spot, but you pay for it. …are you writing this down?" Kyoraku said with a shocked look when he saw I was taking notes.**

"**Thank you captain. And remember your promise!" I called back to him as I ran back to the barracks.**

**When I ran in, I saw that Shino wasn't around. So I went looking for her. I couldn't find her. She wasn't in her room, the barracks, or any of the other barracks. I asked around but no one had seen her. After searching for the rest of the day, I gave up and sat down on the porch, my hopes plummeting.**

"**She probably thinks I'm an idiot." I muttered to myself.**

"**Who?"**

"**Shino. I tried to ask her for out for dinner but, I tripped over all the words and couldn't face her." I explained.**

"**Is that so? Did you wait for an answer?"**

"**No. I just…ran when she started to giggle." I said.**

"**Well, what would you say if I told you Shino was looking for you? To tell you she'd love to go to dinner?"**

"**What?!" Where is she?!" I asked, bolting up and looking for the voice.**

**It was Shino, standing directly behind me, an amused look on her face.**

"**C…captain Shino!" I croaked in embarrassment, turning beat red.**

"**So, where did you plan on taking me?" Shino asked, still looking amused.**

"**Ah…um…where…wherever you want to go!" I answered, tripping over the words again.**

"**Wherever I want to go? You don't have a place in mind?" Shino asked, making me feel even more embarrassed.**

"**I…I don't know many places here." I explained. For some reason my legs and feet felt like ice.**

"**Ah. I see. Well then, how does the human world sound? I could get Captain Unohana to cover for us. Maybe then you'll feel more at ease?" Shino asked.**

"**Um…ok." I said, calming slightly since she said…yes? "Wait! You just said yes? You want to go on a date with me?"**

"**Who said it was a date? You said you were taking me to dinner." Shino said, looking more amused then ever.**

"**Um, that's what I meant. A dinner date." I fixed hurriedly.**

"**Well then, when do you want to go?" Shino asked.**

"**How about tomorrow morning?" I suggested.**

"**Alright. I'll see you then." Shino said, still looking amused as she walked off.**

**I got up and walked to the far end of our barracks training grounds where no one was around. After feeling around and scanning the area I let everything out.**

"**YES!!!!" I yelled, leaping into the air in triumph. "Ah crap, but now I gotta not be an idiot tomorrow."**

**I went to my room and dived into Sia's inner world to explain everything.**

"**Good job. But how was it that hard to ask a pretty lady something?" Sia asked, looking confused.**

"**You have no idea what it's like to be a guy." I told her.**

"**Well, why don't you practice some more? Maybe build some confidence?" Sia asked me.**

**I tried to perform that slash attack for an hour before calling it quits.**

**As a laid down in my futon and waited for sleep to take me I thought about what would happen tomorrow.**

"**Oh man…" I muttered as I drifted to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: The meaning of Crush

The next morning I woke earlier than usual. Which was saying something considering I was usually up before the sun. I got dressed, and walked out. As I turned to close my door, I saw a note stuck to it.

"Go over to the 12th division barracks and get fitted for a gigai. Cheers!" It was from Shino.

After reading the note I went over to the barracks and walked inside. Even though the sun wasn't due for another two hours, the barracks were alight with people running around working.

"Oi! Lieutenant Tobias right?" came a voice.

"Uh…yes. Who are you?" I asked the short kid. He had horns…

"My name is-" he began before ducking suddenly. Hiyori had tried to kick him in the head!

"Get back to work Akon! I told Captain Nakazume I'd take care of it!" Hiyori yelled.

"Whatever. If you weren't so lazy, you wouldn't have to worry about," Akon ducked again as Hiyori kicked again, "people stealing your job."

Akon walked off and Hiyori grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me to a back room. It was full of computers.

"Don't move." she said seriously.

A contraption of some kind came down around me and began to scan my body. As the light ran over me, images began to appear on the monitor.

"Now move." Hiyori told me.

After I moved, a tube came down over where I was, cutting everything off from view.

"Here's a catalog. Pick the clothes you want and then enter the numbers on the keypad. When you do that, the gigai'll be done. Then you just slide into it and you're set." Hiyori explained, tossing the catalog into my face.

"Haven't slept in awhile?" I asked her as I skimmed through the catalog looking for something decent.

"What was your first clue?" she said irritably.

"You're less cheerful then you usually are." I commented, finding a pair of pants that I liked.

"Well, we're working on a new project so we've had all hands on for awhile." Hiyori explained.

"That'd do it." I said, entering the digits on the keypad after I picked my wardrobe.

The machine hummed for several minutes, then the tube went up revealing…me. The gigai had the same hair and eye color as me, but was clothed different. Instead of my shihaksho, it wore a white long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve button up along with blue jeans and nondescript shoes.

"Nice choice of fashion baldy." Hiyori commented.

"Meh. Gotta look nice." I said without thinking.

"For what? You're on assignment. I don't even know why you need a gigai. Care to explain?" Hiyori asked.

"No." I slipped into the gigai, and began to test if everything worked right. "Hey. Is my body on straight?"

"I don't even know what that means baldy." Hiyori said, getting up to leave. "Well, we're done. That gigai is yours. Take care of it."

I walked outside and saw that the sun was up. The whole thing had taken me three hours. Instead of going back to the barracks, I went over to the Senkaimon to wait for Shino. I found her waiting instead.

"Come along Tobias." Shino said, turning and walking into the Senkaimon along with two Hell moth. I managed to catch a look at her attire before she walked into the gate though. A simple white dress with a lime green stripe in the midsection along with lime green sandals.

"Yes ma'am." I answered out of habit.

I walked into the gate and fell into step behind her.

"You look nice Kyle." Shino said with a backwards glance.

"Um, thank you ma'am. You look pretty too." I answered awkwardly.

"For now, you can call me Shino. At least until we run into another Shinigami. Ok?" Shino said, smiling over her shoulder at me.

"Yes ma'am. I mean…Shino." I fixed quickly, trying out the name.

"Good boy!" Shino teased with a laugh.

"Did you wait long?" I asked her.

"No. You got there about a minute after I did." Shino told me.

"Ok. I thought I was running late. Sorry." I told her, embarrassed.

"You men are all the same. When you're around women you're so careful! It's so funny!" Shino said with a laugh.

We cleared the Dangai(Severing World(the area between Seireitei and earth)) and I let out a gasp. We were standing in my old town!

"I guess I got the coordinates right." Shino said with a smile. "How does it feel to be back in your hometown?"

"I…it's only been a month but it feels like forever." I said, still dumbstruck.

"I figured this would be best considering that you know this place better than any. So, where would you like to go first?" Shino asked me, innocent curiosity on her face.

"Come on! I have to tell my friends about this!" I said, grabbing hold of Shino's wrist and beginning to run. She stopped me like nothing.

"That's the one thing you can't do Kyle. You are forbidden by law to have any unnecessary contact with humans. Especially those you were affiliated with in life. You are allowed to go anywhere, but we have until sundown." Shino said, a somber and serious look on her face.

"I…I'm sorry captain." I said, realizing I had grabbed her wrist and realizing that I had overstepped my boundaries.

"It's quiet alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't mean the wrist grabbing. That was just an accident. But you are not allowed to visit old relations. Mother, father, brother sister, friends. None of them. Now then, what would be a good place for breakfast?" Shino asked me, massaging her stomach.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm used to eating by now!" Shino said, blushing slightly and looking annoyed.

"Sorry. …do you like waffles?" I asked, motioning Shino to follow me.

"What's a waffles?" Shino asked, making me laugh more.

And that's how it went for the rest of the day. I showed Shino around my old town, taking to different stores and the occasional restaurant. It turned out that in the pockets of my jeans, there was a credit card that had my wages transferred onto it. After we ate breakfast, we walked around and I showed Shino the different things. She was absolutely fascinated by cars, construction machines, and the various dolls at the bargain shops. I bought her a doll before the day ended and we went back to Seireitei. A week later I invited Shino out again and showed her more. On our fifth time out I took her to a movie. We nearly got kicked out because she was so excited. As we sat in a restaurant, I began to bombard Shino with questions. Then I asked the one I'd been wondering about.

"Um…Shino? You're not married are you?' I asked her outright, making sure that any other questions would have a purpose.

"Married? No, I'm not married. Do I look that old to you?" Shino said with a grin.

"No ma'am. I was just curious. Why not though? You're so beautiful and smart. You could probably have any guy you want." I said, feeling like I was pressing my luck.

"Well, it's not that. It's just…I have my duties to consider. If I get married, I might be asked to leave Seireitei, and I don't want to do that. Despite the death and constant fear of dying, I like what I do. I feel like I'm doing something important." Shino said, a deep look on her face.

"Then why not marry a Shinigami?" I pressed, more concerned for her than myself all of a sudden.

"That's the thing. Too many of the men in Seireitei are either weaker than me and stupid, or just stupid. Or if they are stronger than me, they prefer a weak woman. It's the same with Retsu and Yoruichi. Most of the men there are afraid of strong women." Shino explained, looking sad all of a sudden.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Shino asked, looking up in surprise.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said hurriedly, blushing furiously.

"What did you say? This is a direct order." Shino said seriously.

"That's not fair ma'am!" I said. She stared at me until I felt uncomfortable. " I…I said that I'm not afraid of you."

"Is that so? Then, is there a different reason you took me out? Other than getting to know your captain?" Shino asked me, still looking serious.

"…yes ma'am." I said, feeling embarrassed, defeated.

"Which is?" Shino pressed.

"I…do I really have to answer ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes. You do." Shino said seriously.

"I…I'm pretty sure ma'am, that…from the first time I saw you and you said my name…I've been…in love with you." I told her, feeling embarrassed and mortified.

"In love with me?" Shino asked.

"Yes ma'am. But you shouldn't feel like you owe me! I can just love you from afar! Don't worry! I can still work! I just-" I began to ramble until Shino put a finger to my lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything more. We are going back to Seireitei now. I want you to stay in the barracks for the rest of the day. Mention this to no one and please do not disturb me." Shino said, an odd look on her face.

"Yes captain." I said, feeling all my hopes fall away.

We got back to the barracks and I went and sat in my room. A slumped against the wall and stared at the ceiling. In my pocket was a gift I had forgotten to give Shino and now would probably never be able to. She probably hated me now. Or thought I was weird. I knew she was older than me. By a lifetime at least. But that didn't matter to me. I wanted to be with her. But now I really blew it. Captain Kyoraku had told me to be careful and I hadn't listened.

"Dammit!" I cursed, slamming my fist into the wall.

I began to cry even. Not because I hurt my hand, but because my heart felt empty. After another hour, I laid down and went to sleep thinking that I may as well never wake up…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Beliefs

I woke up regretting not dying in my sleep. After washing and dressing, I wandered around until the sun had rose. Then I went to my desk and saw that I had an assignment with Shino. My stomach clenched, but I went to the East Gate like I was ordered, after grabbing Sia.

"Wow. You're pretty depressed. I'm soaked in here!" Sia said in my head.

"What do you mean?' I asked.

"When you're down and moping it rains in here. And right now it's a freaking flood! I've never been so soaked!" Sia complained.

"Sorry Sia. But I'm not in the greatest of emotional states right now." I told her, meaning the apology.

"That's it!" Sia yelled in my head.

Suddenly everything went black and I was standing in my inner world. Rain fell in sheets and I was instantly soaked. Sia stood across from me under a small pink umbrella and she was glaring at me.

"Damn. It is wet." I commented.

"Yeah! Now what the hell?! You haven't told me what's wrong and I can't read minds when I'm soaked through!" Sia yelled.

"It's nothing. Don't worry-" I began but Sia cut me off.

"It's something alright! I worry about it because one, I care about you, and two…IT'S MAKING ME COLD AND WET!" Sia yelled at me.

"Sheesh. Sorry. Alright already, stop yelling. I'll tell you what happened." I told her, giving in.

I explained what had happened with me and Shino. As I talked, the rain slowed somewhat. It still fell in sheets, but at a slower rate.

"Oh. I get it now. Did she actually say anything though?" Sia asked me, concern washing away her anger.

"No, she just took us back and walked away. She probably hates me." I said to myself.

"Well, look at it this way, Shino probably was just taken by surprise and needed some time alone to think about this." Sia said sagely.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked her stubbornly.

"Simple." Sia said, turning around and walking away. "I'm a girl too."

And then I was back in the normal world, still walking towards the East Gate. I walked the rest of the way and leaned against the gate when I saw that Shino wasn't there. Several minutes later, she walked up.

"Ready Kyle?" she asked with a cheery smile.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

The gate opened and we began to walk through the Rukongai. We went further and further until we were in the 77th district.

"There is a known murderer here. Simply put, we're to catch him. Normally, Central wouldn't bother but, this man murdered a Shinigami and has a fondness for killing children. As such, Central wants him to suffer for it." Shino explained.

"Yes ma'am." I answered, not looking her in then eye.

"Here's the info and the incantation to link yourself with me. We will split up and search for him. He frequents several bars in this district so search there. Call me if you find him." Shino ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I answered again, turning and walking away when I had gotten everything.

As I walked, I cast the Bakudou linking myself to Shino and cast a look at the info on the target. Nineteen murders. All but one were children. I felt my blood boil as I read the method.

"Don't lose focus." I heard Shino whisper in my mind.

As I made my way to the nearest bar, I saw the target walk in! I walked in after him and took a seat where I could monitor him without being seen as suspicious. I ordered a jug of water and watched him out of the corner of m eye. When he noticed me several minutes later, there was a distinct change in the way he held himself. I got up and made my way to the exit. I walked to the side so that I couldn't be seen and used Shunpo to get on the roof.

"Captain. He's in a bar named Creeds Grog. For now I'll monitor him." I informed Shino.

"Understood. I'll follow." Shino said in my head.

After a few tense minutes, the target left the building. After casting a few nervous glances, he began to walk away unsteadily. Using Shunpo, I followed him on the rooftops, keeping just behind him so he wouldn't find me. He walked through, getting near the next district, and turned towards an abandoned warehouse. I Shunpoed on top of the building. He walked in without noticing me. Then I heard something that chilled my blood.

"Please stop! Why did you hurt brother? What are you doing?" it was a little girls voice!

I dropped from the roof and landed in the entry way. In the center of the room stood the target. Against the far wall stood a little girl, probably no more than five. At the targets feet was a boy, no older than eight, the life still leaving his eyes, his neck still bleeding profusely where it had been slit. The blood still dripped from the sword edge of the target.

"A boy playing at being a shinigami?" the target said menacingly. "You'll be another stain in a second!"

The target ran at me, sword edge flashing as it arced towards my head. I slid out of the way and the target ran past me and fell to the ground.

"Why you!?" he yelled, pulling himself to his feet and charging me again.

When he got close, I rammed my open palm into his elbow, snapping the arm completely. The sword dropped from his nerveless fingers and I swept his legs from under him. He began to try and crawl away from me. I drew one of my zanpakuto and rammed it through his left kneecap.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, my voice as cold as ice.

"Mercy! Mercy!" the target yelled.

"How many of them said that to you? How many of the kids you murdered begged for you to let them live!?" I said, my voice even, but the tone chilling the air.

"Kyle, that's enough!" Sia said in my head.

I pulled out my other zanpakuto and rammed it into the targets other kneecap.

"You're going to suffer." I told the target.

"Mister?" came the girls voice from behind me.

"Bakudou 1, Sai(Restrain)" I said, pointing my open palm at the target. His arms snapped around under him, binding them behind his back. He cried out as his broken arm was moved against his will.

I walked over to the girl and crouched in front of her.

"There there. It's ok now." I told her, smiling warmly, my voice losing all the coldness now that I was focusing on something else.

"Mister, is my brother ok?' she asked me.

"He's alright. But he can't play with you anymore." I told her, hoping she would understand.

"Why not? Brother said that we'd always be together." the girl said desperately.

"Well, that man over there sent your brother to a better place. But I'm sure your brother wanted to stay with you." I told her.

"…brother…" the girl whispered as she began to cry.

"Go on. Let it out. It's ok." I told her, pulling her close.

She cried for a time as the target cursed in agony. When she was finished, I stood up.

"I have to take care of that man ok? I'll be right back." I told her, giving her another cheery smile.

"O…ok." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Captain, here are the coordinates. Can you please call the 4th division? We have a small girl here that needs to be looked after." I asked, sending the coordinates to her.

"On my way." Shino said.

I walked back to the target and stared down at him coldly. He spit at me, his eyes full of rage and humiliation.

"I don't know what'll happen when you get sentenced, but whatever it is, it won't be enough for you." I told him, my voice going cold again.

"I hope you die." the target said, cursing me.

"Yeah well, I think that's giving you too much mercy." I told him, slowly wrenching my blades from his legs. "Bakudou 9, Geki(strike)."

The target was engulfed in red light and his legs snapped together. He was completely paralyzed. After a time, Shino appeared in the doorway along with Isane.

"This is horrible." Isane said when she saw the girls brother laying with his throat slit. I had moved him out of his pool of blood and covered him with a tarp I found in the warehouse.

"Good job Tobias." Shino told me, a somber look on her face.

"Are most people like this thing here?" I asked her, pointing at the target as Isane set to work on the girl.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"Are the adults this evil? Are the children all alone?" I asked, my emotions starting to surface.

"Some. The further from Seireitei, the less law is observed. And yes, most children are alone. They are either abandoned at birth and taken in by others, or left to their own." Shino explained.

"I hate parents who abandon their kids…" I stated as I walked out of the storehouse.

Shino came after me as I walked away.

"Don't think unkindly of us. It's just the way of things." Shino said, probably hoping it would make me feel better. It didn't.

"The way of things? That's bullshit. If people cared, it wouldn't happen. If the Shinigami policed the entire Rukongai, this wouldn't happen." I said coldly.

"There aren't enough Shinigami." Shino said.

"What are you talking about? One squad would probably be enough! Each squad has around a thousand members! That's fourteen thousand Shinigami, at least! There are eighty districts of Rukongai, in four directions! It would take less then a fifth to police everywhere sufficiently!" I yelled.

Shino was quiet.

"You see? I'm right! The Shinigami are being lax about this!" I continued. Then Shino looked angry all of a sudden and she slapped me across the face.

"You're the one who doesn't understand! Why do you care about them!? They haven't done anything for you! The further out, the less law. Attempts have been made to do just what you said! To increase Shinigami influence! And they failed! The souls of Rukongai revolted! Why should we force that again!?" Shino yelled. It took me by surprise. But I recovered when she asked why.

"Why? Why!? So that more people don't end up like her!" I yelled, pointing in the storehouse, "Or like her brother! …or like me."

"Like you…?" Shino asked, looking confused by what I had said.

"Anyone who can leave a kid and not feel guilty about it is the worst kind of scum in the world! Leaving a child to fend for itself!? What the hell?! Children should laugh and smile! Not cry and worry about surviving!" I yelled.

"Scum? Please come to my office later tonight. I need to discuss something with you. And for future reference, you're not supposed to raise your voice to a senior officer under any conditions." Shino said, her voice even.

"Yes ma'am." I said, casting her a venomous look.

As Shino walked away, I followed after her, keeping my distance. When we got back to Seireitei, I broke away from Shino and went about my duties, aiding the 4th division, and looking through various records in the Nexus. Night fell and I went back to the barracks. Then I got up and went to Shino's office and knocked.

"Enter." she said.

I braced myself as I walked through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Love

"Ma'am." I greeted as I walked in.

"Sit." Shino said, an odd look on her face as she pointed at a chair in front of her desk.

I sat down and stared at Shino in defiance. Amazing how fast I had changed around her.

"What you said earlier was in direct contempt of Seireitei. What do you have to say for yourself?" Shino asked me, staring me down.

"Nothing. I don't regret what I said. I never have, and probably never will." I answered.

"Is that so? So when you said you wanted Shinigami patrolling Rukongai, does that mean that you'd take full responsibility for it?" Shino asked.

"If it came to that, yes, yes I would." I answered, unwavering.

"Have you ever lied in your life?" Shino asked.

"Probably." I answered.

"Let me rephrase that. How much do you weigh your word? When you give it, how much does it mean to you?' Shino asked, making her question more clear.

"If I give my word, I back it up. A man has nothing if he doesn't have his word." I answered.

"And honor?" Shino asked me.

"Means everything to me." I answered.

"Tell me, what are your ideals on life?" Shino asked. This was getting way too metaphysical, but I stuck with it, answering truthfully.

"Live your life so you have no regrets. That's the basic. Women and children are above things such as war and violence and should not be touched by either." I answered, stating my ideals.

"Is that so? Then what would you do if I gave you a direct order right now to preserve your honor by killing me?" Shino asked.

"Simple. I wouldn't kill you. My ideals and my honor are the same." I answered without hesitating.

"Do you think women should be dominated by men?" Shino asked me all of a sudden.

"God no. That's just stupid." I answered after a moment of shock.

"You said you weren't afraid of me. Are you still so fearless?" Shino asked. When the words left her mouth, I felt the weight of her reiatsu press on me. It was like a vice! I had trouble breathing!

"N…no. I'm not…afraid…of you. Because this is just…pressure. Not…intent." I answered, gasping out the words.

"Good. Have you ever had a lover before?" Shino asked me, lifting the pressure.

"Yes. Only one." I answered.

"And what happened?" Shino asked, genuine interest in her eyes.

"…I died." I answered after a pause.

"I see. I have asked you a lot of questions Kyle. Now why don't I give you some answers?" Shino asked, her expression softening considerably.

"Only if you want to captain." I answered, letting my tension die away.

"I have never been married. I grew up just like that girl earlier today. Alone, almost defenseless. Then I attended the Shinigami academy and graduated with scores superb even for Shinigami. From there, I made my way through the ranks until I became captain of the 14th. And then, just thirteen years ago, I became pregnant. To be honest, at the time, I didn't want the child. I had bedded with a man I had known for a couple years, then found I was bearing his child. When he was born, he had his fathers brown eyes and my black hair. I had Captain Hikifune make an illegal gigai to hide the child. Then I took him to a town, I can't remember its been so long, and I placed him on a couples doorstep. Two years passed and I grew wiser. I wanted to see the child again. I wanted to raise it as my own. But the gigai had done it's job." Shino paused as she wiped at her eyes which were beginning to tear. "The spiritual energy is completely hidden. I can't find my child. I wish I hadn't given him up…"

I sat there stunned as I took in this information. Shino, the woman I had a crush on, had already had a child. This didn't bother me as much as it might have, given different circumstances. She had abandoned her child! She gave it to a different couple to raise, but still!

"And what do you want from me? Forgiveness?" I asked her, my voice carefully neutral.

"I have no right to ask for it." Shino said, "I just wanted you to know. So you can tell whether you still want to even look at a woman like me."

"I see. Well, lets see here. You just gave me a life story. You just told me that you are somewhat like the people I regard as lower than dirt? That's a bit of a pill." I told her, looking away.

"I guess you never want to look at me again huh? I could transfer you if you want." Shino said, crying even more.

"Foolish. That's the thing with you melodramatic types. You only hear what makes you sadder. What did I say earlier about those who give up their children?" I asked Shino, surprised at my daring.

"That…they're the worst scum in the world?" Shino asked, confused.

"Go back a couple of seconds when I said that earlier." I said.

"I…please stop toying with me!" Shino said.

"I said, those who give up their children and **not regret it** are the worst scum in the world. Just from listening to you, I can tell you wish you hadn't done it." I explained.

"Then…what?" Shino asked.

"If you'll have me, I'll be with you. I'm not the strongest, the smartest, or the best man in the world. But, I'll stand beside you, despite anything that happens. I give you my word." I told her, standing up from my chair.

"Then…I'll accept that." Shino said, coming around the desk and hugging me while burying her head in my shoulder.

"So…this is gonna be a little awkward for a time, eh Captain Nakazume?" I asked her.

"When we're alone, call me Shino. I don't know how Seireitei will view this though." Shino said, a note of worry in her voice.

"Well, lets keep this between us then. At least for now. It's not like we could…make out in a corner anyway right?" I asked her, a low laugh in my voice.

"True. Then, for tonight at least, will you sleep with me?" Shino asked.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Oh!" I said, remembering the gift, even as my heart beat madly in my chest.

"What?" Shino asked.

"I bought something for you yesterday when I ran off to use the bathroom. Here!" I said, pulling out the small package.

"For me?" Shino said, taking the gift and opening it. Inside was a small hairclip with a cartoon skull on it. The eyes were crusted with a ruby each. "It's beautiful."

"I guess we could say that that's the ring then!" I said cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ring?" Shino asked.

"In the human world, when a man wants to marry a woman, he gives her a ring." I explained.

"Oh. Then yes, I suppose I will marry you." Shino said.

Suddenly my heart went cold. Everything faded for a half a second. My left arm felt like it had been torn from my body.

"Kyle?" Shino asked when she saw that I had spaced out.

"Nothing. Sorry. Kinda lost focus for a second. It was like a weight had been lifted though, hearing you say you'd marry me." I explained, still shook by the vision.

"Then come on. Let's go to bed." Shino said.

She led me back to her room.

"Close your eyes please." Shino said. I did as I was told. I heard rustling then, "Ok."

She was wearing a plain white robe.

"You look…beautiful." I commented. The candlelight was perfect and Shino's hair reflected it just right.

"Thank you." Shino said, sliding into her futon. "Come on."

I stared at her for a second, blushing furiously. Then I bit my tongue and I slid off my clothes, down to my hakama and slid next to her.

"Please close your eyes again." Shino said. I heard rustling and felt the covers moving. "Open your eyes."

When I opened then, the white robe Shino had been wearing was laying over the cover.

"If you look under the covers you'll be in big trouble." Shino warned, puffing her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am!" I said. After a pause I asked, "Ma'am? Can I take off my hakama?"

"…yes. Just keep anything other than your hands to yourself." Shino said.

I slid off my hakama and set them next to me. I felt extremely hot all of a sudden. Despite going out with Kat for two years, we had never slept together in either sense. This was the first time I had been in a bed with a woman like this.

"Shino?' I asked after staring into her eyes for a few minutes.

"Yes?" she asked, staring back just as intently.

"Can I…um. Can I…put my arms around you?" I asked uncertainly.

"…yes. You can." Shino said, putting her arms around my shoulders.

I put my arms around Shino's waist and we pulled closer. I stared into Shino's eyes and saw the future there.

"Shino?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes turning quizzical.

"Do you…do you love me?" I asked her.

"…yes." Shino said after a pause.

"…why? I don't really see anything worth loving." I admitted.

"Your laugh makes me smile. You're sincere. You mean what you say. You're adorable. You make me feel…hope. Like…as long as I'm with you, nothing bad will happen. It caught me by surprise at first but…I guess it makes sense now." Shino told me with a smile.

"…it's the same with you. You make me feel safe." I told her.

"Kyle…you…were abandoned weren't you? Like those children?" Shino asked after a time.

"I…I really don't like to talk about it." I admitted.

"You don't have to. Its just, that's the reason you feel so strongly isn't it?" Shino asked.

"…you could say that. I…I think I'd feel the same way regardless though…" I said.

"Sorry…" Shino said, her head moving.

"…forget about it…" I told her.

We didn't say anything after that, just enjoyed each others touch. After a time, she closed her eyes. I thought she was asleep. But then her head began drawing near mine. Then she kissed me and the world turned into bliss.

After that first night, Shino and I saw each other at least four times a week. We went on a long outing into the real world at least twice a month. When we had downtime, we would "patrol" Seireitei. In actuality, we walked around and savored each other's presence. In the evenings, we would sit on the porch of the barracks and stare at the stars, our pinky's locked, and casting covert glances at each other. Three years passed and we were able to keep our relationship hidden. I also stood taller than Shino now by about two inches. In that time, even though Shino and I were "occupied" at the time, I got to witness Kisuke become Captain of the 12h division. Hiyori didn't take kindly to this change though. From what I saw of her attitude, she was a little upset over Hikifune retiring. Also, shortly after Kisuke became captain, a slew of new recruits came into Seireitei. As lieutenant, I had to go and oversee the recruits and determine their abilities.

As they were getting lectured on the "pride of a Shinigami" from Yamamoto, I overlooked from a balcony with Sosuke, Hiyori, and Isane.

"They look so jittery." I commented.

"Well, they're new. It's the way things are usually." Sosuke said.

"They're just a bunch of babies! I wasn't like that when I was down there!" Hiyori said loudly.

"But then again, you're not exactly normal are you?' I said with a sideways glance at Hiyori. She punched me in the face.

"How's that for normal?" she asked, glaring at me.

"That's about normal." I said, massaging my cheek.

"Looks like they're done." Isane said.

"Looks that way. What're you guys doing?" I asked.

"Kisuke said that he wanted me to come back right after this. The bald bastard." Hiyori commented, storming off.

"Pleasant as always. Captain Hirako asked me to accompany him on an assignment so I must be off. Excuse me." Sosuke said.

"Captain Unohana needs me." Isane said, walking off.

"Fine then." I said to no one.

I walked downstairs and approached Captain Yamamoto.

"Captain general sir." I greeted.

"Lieutenant Tobias." Yamamoto said.

"Excuse me sir. Is there anyway I could get information on these recruits?" I asked.

"For example?" Yamamoto asked.

"Anyone particularly skilled in Kidou and information gathering and distributing." I said.

"I will have the information sent to you." Yamamoto said, walking away.

"Thank you sir." I said, walking back to the barracks to tell Shino.

The Nexus had lost several members a month ago and Emma didn't want to promote anyone until the recruits had been given steady training.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10: Good Times**

**Around an hour later, I went and checked my inbox. I found a few dozen information sheets. Even though I had requested this, I still groaned at the amount of paperwork and hassle this was going to cause me. Taking the papers and, tucking them in my shihaksho, I went to find the various people. I reviewed several of them, and only found three that might actually be useful. They were quick eyed and had already been assigned to our squad so there was nothing for me to do. Then I found another one who was, different.**

"**Hello. You're name is Maria Kasha right?" I greeted as I walked up to her. She had red hair that she wore in a thin pony tail and almost pearlescent blue eyes.**

"**Oh…hello lieutenant. Um…yes. That's my name." she greeted, jumping slightly. "Can I help you?"**

"**Yes. As a matter of fact you can. Would you like to sit down while we talk?" I asked, pointing at a bench.**

"**Um…ok." she said, looking awkward.**

"**Now then," I started as we sat down, "You've been assigned to the 9th**** squadron?"**

"**Yes lieutenant." Maria answered.**

"**According to the information I have on you, your scores in Kidou were impressive, even by Shinigami standards. You also had a knack for memorization." I said, stating it as fact.**

"**I…really don't think I was THAT good. I mean, I did what I was told." Maria stammered.**

"**No no. You're good. But I want to see what else you might have to offer. How fast can you think?" I asked her.**

"**How fast?" she questioned.**

"**If seventeen hollow are attacking, what do we do? Assuming you were left in command." I said, giving her a scenario.**

"**Send double the amount of Shinigami. At least eight of them would be skilled in Kidou, adding adaptability. A small detachment of the 4****th**** squadron would be on standby to take care of any wounded." Maria answered after a seconds pause.**

"**After slaying four of the hollow, six menos appear." I said, adding to the severity of the scenario.**

"…**pull the unit back and send a fresh set of forty Shinigami. While they hold the hollow at bay, the 4****th**** squadron heals the wounded, sending the fresh ahead several meters to act as guards." Maria answered.**

"**Now then, lets say you only have a small unit of five Shinigami. Two are skilled in Kidou, one has a small knowledge of healing Kidou, and the other three are skilled in Kenjutsu." I asked, increasing the odds against her.**

"**The Shinigami with healing knowledge would send a distress signal while the other four engage the hollow. The Kidou users would focus on casting high level Hadou, using the time gained by the Kenjutsu users to enable full chants." he answered.**

"**Great…now I have to talk to Captain Mugurame." I muttered, standing up. "Thank you."**

"**What? Did I…do something wrong?" Maria asked, looking worried.**

"**No. Don't worry about it. Just check your inbox in the next few days." I told her, heading off to find Captain Mugurame.**

**I found him later, fuming over something Mashiro said.**

"**Excuse me Captain." I said, causing him to turn to me.**

"**What is it?' he asked, gruff as ever.**

"**Sir, may I request a transfer of one of your squad members?" I asked.**

"**Who?" he answered.**

"**The new girl, Maria Kasha." I told him, handing him the information on her, which also had a picture.**

"**Hmm. And why do you want her?" he asked, giving me a suspicious glare.**

"**She would be a great asset to our Overseer unit. We recently lost several members and are currently looking for new recruits." I answered, unfazed by his glare.**

"…**alright then lieutenant. You'll have to inform Central and Captain Yamamoto about the change and the reasons for it. They'll ask you their own questions." he answered.**

"**Thank you sir." I said, turning to leave.**

"**Dammit! Stop bitching!" I heard Mugurame complain to Mashiro.**

**I was still smiling when I was allowed to enter Captain Yamamoto's office.**

"**Sir." I greeted as I walked in.**

"**What is it?" he asked, getting straight to the point.**

"**I am here to inform you of the transfer of Maria Kasha from the 9****th**** squadron to the 14****th**** squadron. If that is to your agreement?" I asked.**

"**Would you kindly explain your reasoning?" Yamamoto asked.**

"**Sir! Our Overseer unit suffered a tragic loss several weeks ago. We lost several members on an expeditionary mission. While Overseer Captain Naomi was ordered to replace them, she insisted that we wait for the new entries arrival, in the hopes that they would bring new talent to the division." I explained.**

"**Then why are you doing this, Lieutenant Tobias? Should it not be her responsibility?" Yamamoto asked.**

"**I feel that as lieutenant, I should oversee anyone entering our division. Overseer Captain Naomi has already seen the reports on those recruits, and I was asked to screen them, due to her being busy recalibrating the system." I explained.**

"**That is acceptable. Do as you wish." Yamamoto said, dismissing me.**

"**Thank you sir!" I said, bowing and walking out.**

**After waiting a few day's, I was allowed an audience with Central. After explaining the same thing to Central as I did to Yamamoto, I was given permission to transfer Maria to our division. I sent a letter informing her of this and asking her to meet me in front of the barracks. She, along with the seven others I had recommended, were waiting for me when I walked out in the morning. They were men and women, mostly young.**

"**Morning." I said, walking on front of them. They snapped to attention.**

"**Lieutenant!" they said.**

"**At ease at ease." I said, growing weary of them already.**

"**Sir!" they said in unison.**

"**Alright, well. You've officially been Shinigami for a few days now. How are you feeling?" I asked, noticing that some kept sneaking glances at me. I was still young after all.**

"**Excellent sir!" they answered.**

"**Good, good. Now then, you are a member of my squad. Which means, I expect some things from you. First off, even though Captain Yamamoto has probably told you the ground rules and expectations, I expect more. Understood?" I asked.**

"**Yes sir!" they answered.**

"**I expect heart from all of you. I expect bravery in all forms of situations. It takes courage to walk into the mouth of death. It takes bravery to send someone else when they are the only ones. You are members of the Overseer division! On the battlefield, we play the role of savior! Those who march are led by our hands! However! We are there to guide them! Make sure they don't die! No man or women here is worth any less or any more than the person on the battlefield!" I told them.**

"**Sir!" they answered.**

"**So then! What do I expect of you above all else!? You need only look as far as your arm or your heart. I expect a strong arm! I expect a stronger heart! We are the ones who lead others in combat, therefore, you must be stronger than them! Take heart! We are also the ones who feel the most regret! We are responsible for others deaths as much as the enemy! Any error on your part, any form of slacking, will result in death! And you'll have to bear that weight! So keep your heart strong! Hold you head high! Lead as if you were walking into the fire yourself!" I shouted.**

"**Yes Sir!" they answered.**

"**Follow me." I said, beckoning them.**

**They followed me as I led them to the Nexus. When I walked in, I found that it was buzzing with activity for the first time when we weren't on duty. Apparently, Emma wanted to make a good impression.**

"**These are the new recruits?" Emma asked, walking up when I announced myself.**

"**Yes. This is Captain of the Overseer Unit Emma Naomi! Treat her with as much respect as myself or Captain Shino!" I ordered. "I leave them to you."**

"**Right." Emma answered as I walked away.**

**I walked back to the barracks and began to search for Shino. She jumped me from behind, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.**

"**Hello Shino." I greeted.**

"**What if someone heard you?" she asked, faking concern.**

"**If they could hear me, you wouldn't have jumped on me." I stated, turning around and hugging her. **

"**True. So, that was a pretty impressive speech." Shino said, smiling her widest.**

"**I thought so." I said.**

"**Well, you probably scared them." Shino told me.**

"**If I scared them, how will they survive the likes of Hiyori or Mugurame?" I asked.**

"**That's true." Shino said with a laugh. Shino looked around again, then leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Come by tonight, we'll play a little."**

**I snapped to attention when I heard that.**

"**Yes ma'am!" I answered enthusiastically.**

"**Jeez. Don't sound so depressed." Shino said in monotone, smiling the entire time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Tragedy

After that night, we received a depressing report. An expeditionary force of fifteen Shinigami was destroyed by a single hollow. After hearing the report, Yamamoto ordered the immediate extermination of the Hollow. Captains Shino and Urahara were to lead the mission. I was instructed to bring along two Shinigami from 14th to add numbers to our force.

"So you want me to come?" Jake asked, confirming my request.

"That's the gist of it. I need someone else as well." I said, musing over who to bring.

"Why not bring Ray?" Jake asked.

"Ray? You sure he's not flirting?" I asked, sighing on the inside.

Ray Kenton, 5th seat of the 14th squadron. He had talent for Kenjutsu and Hakuda, but he spent ninety percent of his time womanizing so his abilities were lacking.

"He's in the barracks right now, and you'll never believe this. He's actually TRAINING." Jake said, looking as surprised as I was.

"That's un-freakin-believable. Alright, grab him and give him a quick briefing. Then meet the rest of us at the west gate." I told Jake before walking away to find Shino.

When I found her, she was in the barracks, stretching. I looked around and saw that the room was quite empty. After assuring myself that my reiatsu was concealed, I snuck up behind Shino and tickled her sides.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Shino said, mock hurt on her face when she stopped laughing.

"I love you!" I said with a huge grin.

"And I you." Shino returned, giving me a quick kiss. "So, did you get anyone?"

"Yup. 3rd Seat Jake Sasumi and 5th Seat Ray Kenton." I told her.

"Good boy!" Shino joked, ruffling my hair.

"Knock it off!" I laughed. "We should be getting to the West Gate soon shouldn't we Captain Nakazume?" I asked, changing my speech pattern as a few people walked through the room.

"Yes lieutenant." she answered, a ghost of a giggle breaking her lips. She was enjoying the secrecy.

"You're having way too much fun with this." I muttered quietly as we made our way to the West Gate.

"You could tell?" Shino asked sarcastically, casting me a ghost of a grin.

I let out an exaggerated sigh and we arrived. Captain Urahara, Hiyori, Jake, and Ray were waiting for us. Ray stood taller than myself by at least a foot. His dark skin and short hair marked him as distinctly different from the majority of Seireitei. At his waist he wore his zanpakuto, Eshi Arashi, it's Y shaped cross guard gleaming dully.

"Greetings Captain Urahara." I said as I walked up.

"Hello Kyle. A pleasure as always, Shino." Kisuke greeted, kissing her hand. I felt a wave of jealousy which I had to fight to keep from my lips.

"Kisuke, you know we see each other enough. You don't need to greet me like this every time. Some people might get the wrong idea." Shino said, laughing softly.

"In any event," I said, clearing my throat, "The specifics of this particular Hollow are unknown. The most information we have is it's dwelling and hunting grounds. Worse, we may find more Hollow rallying with it."

"Right. So what are the coordinates lieutenant?" Shino asked.

"Point Alpha 17. Ugh, the Canyon of Rifts." I muttered, realizing the area.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked. I looked around and saw confused looks on Hiyori and Jake's faces as well.

"The Canyon of Rifts. It's a place that's just a bit annoying. From the reports I've read, along with actual experience, it's an area of land nearing seven miles square that is in close proximity to the Hollow World. It's an unexplainable phenomenon." I said, recalling the book I had read in the 12th division library.

"Exactly. The party that was annihilated wandered in there by mistake. The proximity to Hueco Mundo actually disrupts Shinigami abilities. That's why Central is sending us." Kisuke finished.

"Understood. So what is our specific objective?" Jake asked, getting directly to the point.

"They are as follows. The party is classified as annihilated, however, there is reason to believe they are still alive. Our priority objective is to determine the state of that party. After that, we are to eliminate the Hollow, code named Exeter." Shino said, laying out our mission.

"So then lets get going." Ray said, anxious to be off.

"Calm down. We don't want to hurry into this." I reprimanded.

"Can we go now?" Hiyori said, breaking her remarkably long amount of silence.

"Easy Hiyori, we're going." Kisuke said, leading our party.

As all of us were skilled in Shunpo, we managed to get within the Canyon of Rifts quickly. As we stopped, the atmosphere pressed in around us. I felt my skin crawl as an unnatural chill ran through my veins. The whole area reeked of death.

It even looked as death. The air had an unnatural swilling motion to it, as if it was caught in a shift. The land looked dead and barren with patches of attempted scrubs. There were also white sand in uneven patches, as if it was thrown there as an after thought.

"Sheesh. Bit depressing?" I muttered to Shino, my breathe puffing in the air.

"Very. God, I can feel it on my skin." Shino muttered back.

"Spread out and search carefully. If you spot any hollow, do not engage. Call for backup and wait. We don't need any more casualties." I ordered. Hiyori and Kisuke walked off in their own direction as Jake and Ray did the same. I linked myself to them as they walked. "Can you all hear me?"

"Loud and clear airhead." Jake answered.

"You're loud alright Shorty." Ray said in my head.

"I got you baldy!" Hiyori answered roughly.

"I'll inform you if we find the target, kid." Kisuke said.

"Did it work?" Shino asked me.

"Yes…" I said, sagging slightly.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked, suddenly concerned.

"They all made fun of me. Even Kisuke!" I cried. "Just cause I'm young."

"There there. It's all right." Shino said.

"Really?" I asked childishly.

"Don't worry about being young. It makes you a hundred times cuter!" Shino said with a wide smile.

"…we better get to work Shino." I said, feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden.

We began to walk around, searching the area for Hollow reiatsu. It took until nightfall. We found a small alcove of rock and under it was the hollow. It was laying there, either feigning sleep or actually sleeping.

"Captain Urahara, we have found the Hollow. Come to our position." I ordered.

"On our way." he answered.

"Jake, found him. Get over here." I told him.

"Right airhead." he answered.

When the other four had arrived, we went down under the alcove and got a good look at the hollow. It sat on six muscular legs. From it's back, a single blue tentacle lay. It's mask vaguely resembled a hockey mask with over large canines.

"Spread out." Shino ordered.

We spread so that we were fanning the Hollow.

"More Shinigami?" it muttered all of a sudden, rising from it's sleep. "And two are captains."

"Where are the other Shinigami!?" I yelled.

"Dead. All of them. I tried to stop them. But they wouldn't listen! They just wouldn't stop!" the hollow's voice rang out, low and guttural; although I would have swore I heard remorse

"You mean you tried to stop them from attacking you?' I asked, confused.

"Attacking? Heavens no. I tried to get them to stop running!" the hollow yelled, laughing hysterically.

"Monster!" Ray yelled suddenly, drawing his zanpakuto and dashing at the beast.

When he got close, he slashed at the hollow who disappeared, only to appear several meters to his left.

"Fool!" I yelled, dashing to his aid as a clawed hand reached for him.

I got there in time to stop the attack.

"Release you idiot!" I yelled at Ray. Then I released myself "Gust forth! Sia!"

"Let darkness rise, Eshi Arashi!" Ray yelled, his katana turning to a black claymore.

"Spread your wings and fly! Karasu Zetsumei!" Jake yelled, coming to our assistance.

"So many strong people! I'm giddy!" Exeter yelled, barreling towards me.

I leapt out of the way and fired my nameless attack at it. The attack hit and had no effect!

Suddenly, the tentacle whipped out, striking myself, Jake, and Ray. I flew away and hit the ground, bouncing with the impact. Hiyori rushed in recklessly and was swatted away. She lay unmoving as I forced myself to my feet. The tentacle on Exeter's back sharpened and flew at me again. I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact. But it never came. I looked up and saw Shino standing in front of me, her face contorted with pain.

"Shino?" I whispered, seeing the damage. The tentacle pierced her stomach. Blue veins were popping in her face.

"Be more…careful…" Shino said before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Kisuke was next to her in an instant, kneeling beside her. I stood, my own wounds forgotten. I felt my own reiatsu pulsing and rising, flowing away from my body in waves.

"Kyle!" Kisuke warned but I ignored him.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, losing myself in reckless rage.

I charged the creature, Shunpoing in front of the Hollow and swinging my sword in a pale green arc. The nameless attack was flying with every swing. Exeter lashed out with one arm and I dodged away from it.

"The name!" Sia yelled, and I felt the name enter my head.

"Kazeheki Shikon!' I yelled as my blade pulsed and I swung upwards.

A huge pale green crescent flew from my sword, slicing the ground in half as it flew. Exeter leapt to the side, two of it's legs leaving it's body. Then my energy left me. I had used too much. The tentacle whipped around and swatted my face. My vision blurred and I went down. I heard footsteps in front of me and saw Kisuke standing over me, facing the creature.

"Bankai." Kisuke whispered, holding his zanpakuto aloft.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the terrible carnage as Exeter was ripped apart.

When I awoke, I pulled myself wearily to a sitting position and saw that the others were still unconscious. Then I saw Kisuke sitting over Shino looking worried. The hole in her stomach had been closed.

"Shino?' I said, crawling over to her.

"Kyle? I know she's unconscious but, please observe the necessary respects." Kisuke said, looking at me with a look of puzzlement.

"Captain, what's wrong with her? Why is she in those white robes?' I asked. Shino was laying on the ground, unconscious, her shihaksho replaced by a white robe that trailed to her feet.

"I don't think I should tell you." Kisuke said, not meeting my eye.

"God dammit Kisuke tell me!" I yelled, grabbing hold of his robes.

"Kyle, let…go." Kisuke said, his tone dangerous.

"No. Not until you tell me what happened to Shino." I told him, defiance lacing my words and face.

"I don't have to tell you. Now let go." Kisuke said again, his reiatsu rising.

"Dammit! For God's sake Kisuke! She's my wife! You have to tell me!" I yelled, breaking inside completely.

"What?" Kisuke asked, sagging from the shock.

"Please…just tell me. Is she…dead? Poisoned? What? Please just tell me." I cried, tears falling from my face.

"Kyle, I still don't think I should tell you." Kisuke said.

"Please for the love of God tell me." I begged, letting go and assuming a beggars stance.

"…alright. From my examination, I can only deduce a few possible reasons for what has happened." Kisuke began. He took a deep breathe and continued. "Either the Hollows attack left her powers sealed, or a poison has eaten away at he Shinigami power."

"That's…that's all?" I asked uncertainly.

"No. There is also another chance. Shino's powers as a Shinigami might have been destroyed completely." Kisuke said.

I felt the world drop away from me.

"Can you do anything?' I asked.

"Maybe. However, there is nothing certain. Certainly I can't make any kind of diagnosis here." Kisuke said.

"Please. I'll give you anything. Just help her." I begged.

"Alright. This is what I want. Let me examine your powers, your make-up, and finally…" Kisuke said, listing off things I cared little for. "Tell me all about your relationship with Shino."

"Will you keep it a secret?' I asked him, suddenly worried.

"…if it means that much to you. Now, take her back to your barracks and inform your squad that she has become deathly exhausted and is not to be disturbed for any reason. If anyone is overly curious, show them that she sleeps, then that night we'll transport her to my barracks and I'll get to work." Kisuke explained.

"Thank you so much." I said, picking up Shino carefully and beginning to Shunpo back to Seireitei.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Rebirth

When I arrived back at the barracks, cradling Shino in my arms, I felt around for any reiatsu. It was nearing morning so most people should have been asleep. No one was around and I crept along, keeping as silent as possible.

Shino let out a low moan as I crept causing me to look down at her. But she didn't wake and I kept moving. When I made it to her room, I slid open the door and set her on her bed. Even though I wanted to stay with her until she woke up, I knew I had my own job. I went to the announcement board and scheduled a meeting of the entire squad in the central room, then I went to bed.

The next morning I stood in front of the rest of the squadron,

"Last night, Captain Nakazume, along with Captain Urahara, Lieutenant Sarugaki, 3rd set Sasumi, and 6th Seat Kenton, and myself were sent to eliminate a particularly dangerous Hollow. While we were victorious, Captain Nakazume, 3rd seat Sasumi, 6th seat Kenton, and lieutenant Sarugaki were injured in the attack. They are all currently recovering. In Captain Nakazume's case however, she is suffering from severe exhaustion. We do not know how long she will be out of action. Until then, I am taking over her duties. You will be informed of any changes in her condition." I told the squad. They began shouting questions. "Please, save your questions. I'll answer to the best of my ability when I have time."

And I walked away. Not only did I have my own duties to take care of, I had Shino's as well. Settling disputes, arranging assignments, directing expeditions. It was far more draining than I had anticipated. But I still made it a point to check on Shino every hour. She never woke up when I visited her. Various members of my squadron assaulted me with questions when I passed them. I answered as well as I could without giving away anything I didn't want to. Then night fell and I went to Shino's room. She still wasn't awake.

"Shino…" I whispered, moving close to her. I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.

After a time, she stirred again and her eyes slowly opened.

"Ky…le?" she muttered when she saw me.

"Shino." I said breathlessly, feeling relieved and worried in equal measure.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"The Hollow was defeated. There were a few injuries but, aside from yourself, nothing serious." I told her.

"It's so hard to breath." Shino said.

"That's because…" I started, but the words caught in my throat.

"Because of what?' Shino pressed.

"You're, we're not entirely sure but, for all intents and purposes, your Shinigami powers are gone." I told her.

Shino stared at me wordlessly, then she began to cry. I grabbed her hand and held it tight in my own.

"Kisuke's working on a way to help you. Which is what we're supposed to do right now. Sorry." I told Shino. Then I lifted her up in my arms, despite her protests.

"Kyle, put me down!" Shino said.

"Sh! We're trying to keep this secret." I told her.

"But…" Shino muttered.

"But what?' I asked her.

"I'm…heavy." Shino said, blushing furiously.

"No you're not. I just wasn't strong enough to do this a few years ago." I told her.

Using Shunpo, I made it inside the 12th division barracks in a single jump. I stood outside Kisuke's main lab. I kicked the door until he opened it.

"You are ready then?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then come on." I walked Shino in as Kisuke stepped aside. "Lay her on that table."

I set Shino on the table as instructed, feeling worried all of a sudden.

"As for you, please step in this tube and put this on your face." Kisuke ordered, pointing at a large glass cylinder with a mask hanging in the center.

"What are you doing Kisuke?" Shino asked.

"As per the bargain, I'm going to examine his makeup, looking for any anomalies that might explain his level of power. Especially for a human soul." Kisuke said as I stood waiting for something to happen.

"Wait! I forbid you to do this!" Shino said.

"Don't worry." I told her as the glass came down.

The tube began to flood and I hastily put on the mask, which turned out to be a breather. As the air from it filled my lungs, I began to get drowsy. Then my mind went under completely…

Vague images filtered through my mind as I floated, drugged. Different instruments insert themselves into my body. I saw Shino look on in horror at something. Sometimes, I would dream. Of home. Of Shino. Of Kat. Of Ryan or Mikey. Sometimes Sia was there with me.

I felt the wetness disappear as the drugs flowed away and I slumped against the glass. It rose and I fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering.

"Kisuke?' I muttered. "Shino?"

I saw a large pit in the center of the room, with Kisuke crouched in front of it.

"What's going on?" I asked him, pulling myself next to him.

"Watch and find out Kyle. This was the only solution I could find." Kisuke said, remorse in his voice.

I looked in the bit and saw Shino, a hollow mask forming on her face!

"What are you doing?!' I yelled.

"It's the only way. She has to find herself." Kisuke answered.

"NO! This is too dangerous! She's becoming a hollow!" I yelled, standing up and getting ready to dive in to save her.

"Sho!" Kisuke yelled, pointing his hand at me. I went tumbling back from the hole.

"You!" I yelled.

"Rikujokoro!" Kisuke yelled, the golden pillars slamming into my body, stopping my movement.

"Bastard! Bastard!" I kept yelling at him, trying to break free.

"Just watch." Kisuke said.

The pit exploded in smoke. White energy rose from it and suddenly a blur splashed from the hole onto the ground. As dust flew in the crowded room, I saw a pair of red eyes emerge from the dust. Kisuke drew his sword and stood at the ready. The smoke cleared. Shino stood wearing a shihaksho and a hollow's mask!

"Shino!" I yelled.

She reached up and tore away the mask.

"I'm alright." she muttered before she collapsed.

"Kai." Kisuke said, releasing the binding spell.

I ran to Shino and embraced her.

"Shino. Shino. Shino." I kept saying to her.

"It's alright. I'm fine." she told me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I started saying.

"I told you, it's alright." Shino said again.

"Do you think you could help me clean up this mess? Hiyori'll throw a fit." Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, we'll help." Shino said, casting me a grin.

"What the hell is this you god damn baldy!?" Hiyori yelled as she opened the door. Then she attacked Kisuke; Shino and myself decided to escape to Shino's room while we had the chance.

"How long did it take?" I asked Shino as she cuddled against me. We were laying in her room, covered by blankets, our clothes everywhere.

"For what?' she asked, her head on my chest.

"To get your powers back." I explained.

"It took…two months." Shino answered.

"That long… God. It feels like we lost so much time." I said.

"It might just be me but, you sound more mature." Shino said, a small giggle breaking her lips.

"It's because I was worried for you." I answered.

"Is that so?' Shino asked.

"Of course. I love you. And that will never change." I told her.

"I think my heart just skipped a beat." Shino said, looking up at me, tracing the scar on my chest.

"Sorry about that." I said with a smile.

"Ok, how's this sound? You've been such a good boy…you get a bonus round!" Shino said suddenly, sliding underneath the covers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13: Reunion**

**The next morning flew by in a haze. I was greeted repeatedly by members of the squad, all asking about the success of my mission with Shino. I told them the mission was fine, having no idea what they were talking about. Later in the day, I passed Kisuke and asked him about it.**

"**Hm? Isn't it obvious?" he asked, giving me a strange look.**

"**Not really. Otherwise I wouldn't ask eh?" I said.**

"**I informed everyone from Yamamoto down that you and Shino were off on an errand for me. For the greater good of Seireitei of course." Kisuke added, glancing around.**

"**Oh. I was wondering why no one was suspicious about us being AWOL for two months. Well then if you'll excuse me." I said, turning around and walking away.**

**I returned to our barracks in time to see Shino leaving.**

"**What's up?" I asked her after making sure everyone was gone.**

"**Captains meeting. There's an emergency lieutenant meeting as well." Shino told me, pecking me on the cheek as she passed.**

"**Wonder what's going on…" I muttered as I made my way to the meeting.**

**When I arrived, I saw that I was the last one there. Everyone except 11th****'s lieutenant was there, but then again, that was to be expected.**

"**Now that everyone is here, we have an interesting matter to discuss." Sasakibe started when I had taken my place. "There have been an alarming number of reports of Shinigami activity in area 9567 of the material world."**

"**Doesn't that just mean there's been an increase of hollows?" Lisa Yadomaru asked.**

"**Normally yes. However, the number of reiatsu signatures doesn't match up with the number of Shinigami dispatched. In addition, there have been several reports of unknown Shinigami sightings." Sasakibe explained.**

"**So then what'll we do?" I asked.**

"**That is what the captains are deciding at the moment. We are to wait here for them to give us orders." Sasakibe said.**

"**What kind of reiatsu are we looking at?" Hiyori asked.**

"**The sheer volume of reiatsu indicates a level near 3****rd**** seat." Sasakibe answered.**

"**So basically, regardless of the outcome, a lieutenant and Captain are likely to take this one." I summarized. **

"**You are correct." Yamamoto answered as he walked in with Shino.**

"**Sir." we all answered, coming to attention.**

"**Lieutenant Tobias, I am sending you and Captain Nakazume to that area. She has informed me that it is the region you called home before your coming here." Yamamoto ordered.**

"**Yes sir!" I answered. "When do we leave?"**

"**Immediately." Shino answered, casting me a small smile behind Yamamoto's back.**

"**Understood captain." I answered, falling in to step behind her as she walked away.**

**Shino handed me a mask. "It will dampen your reiatsu. Yamamoto is worried about the possible strength of the rouges. Kisuke suggested bringing these."**

"**Thanks." I told Shino, placing the mask, which looked strangely like a hollows, on my face. It stuck without any straps.**

**We walked in silence until we made it into the material world. It was nearing morning, the sky barely starting to turn gold. The familiar buildings and surroundings caused my heart to ache like always, but I still loved seeing my old town.**

"**So…what exactly are we gonna do about them?" I asked Shino.**

"**Now that's where there was a lot of debate among the captains. Yamamoto actually put it to a vote." Shino said.**

"**A vote? Yamamoto?! Is he ill?" I asked, looking shocked.**

"**Hey! No need to be mean!" Shino said, betraying herself with a small laugh.**

"**So, what was the outcome? Do we eliminate them? Capture them? Invite them out for dinner?" I asked again.**

"**We're to bring them back to Seireitei for questioning. Apparently, the reiatsu signatures aren't in the databanks. No one knows where they came from." Shino explained.**

"**A power transfer maybe?" I asked.**

"**No. If it were that simple, the reiatsu signature would be similar to the donor. These two are completely unique." Shino explained.**

"**Wait. Now there are two of them?" I asked, surprised by this new bit of information.**

"**Yup. They were usually seen together, or an area of combat would bear three reiatsu signatures." Shino said.**

"**Huh. Wonder how they even came about." I muttered, thinking about the ways they could have become Shinigami.**

**Suddenly a great roar broke the silence! It was a hollow!**

"**Do we go after it?" I asked Shino.**

"**But of course. Don't kill it though. It might bring out our Shinigami pair." Shino ordered as we Shunpoed to the hollow.**

**We arrived at the scene, our reiatsu suppressed by our masks so that the hollow wouldn't notice us, and crouching atop a house. It was large like most hollow, with green skin and a more condensed mask. We watched as it prowled around, not destroying anything. It seemed like it was worried about something. Or agitated, its great head jerking this way and that, searching for something.**

"**What's it doing? Practicing it's dancing?" I whispered to Shino.**

**She made a shushing motion at me, but I was sure she was smiling slightly.**

**As we watched, the hollow suddenly howled again and smashed into the building across from us. The building crumpled around the hollow, debris falling around it. People began pouring out of houses to see what had happened.**

"**Dammit. We're gonna have to do something soon!" I said to Shino, anxious for people I might have known.**

"**I know. But try to wait a little longer-" Shino began, but I cut her off.**

"**That's Ryan!" I yelled, seeing the black haired youth running away from the hollow. His hair hung around his face like always, and even though it had been three years, I still knew his face and his clear brown eyes. I felt a huge wave of nostalgia. **

**Ryan was my closest friend when I was alive. Him and one other… Seeing him now was a strange reunion and I felt a wave of remorse since I couldn't go and talk to him.**

"**He's the only one running away…" Shino commented.**

"**He doesn't look scared either…" I muttered, my mind starting to work furiously. I stared at the hollow, at least assured Ryan was safe, and waited for the go ahead from Shino.**

**Suddenly two black shadows burst from a building twenty yards away. They made a beeline straight for the hollow. It turned towards the attack, and I felt the pressure from the two shadows as they drew their zanpakuto. One was a standard katana; the other was a huge zanpakuto! It was easily as tall as the Shinigami himself and at least as wide as his head! **

"**I do believe that we have found our targets." Shino said to me, sarcasm lacing her voice.**

"**My lady, I do believe you are correct." I said, acting along with her.**

**We stood and drew our zanpakuto, ready either to assist the other two Shinigami, or to stop them if they finished off the hollow. It was looking more the latter as I watched them go to work. Although their form was sloppy and their teamwork could have done with refinement, the sheer ferocity with which they attacked the hollow was enough to drive it back. It fought back, using every trick it could, feigning injury so that they would lower their guard, separating them so it could fight one on one, bunching them together and attacking them at the same time.**

"**They seem to be very skilled." Shino commented.**

"**Yeah…" I muttered, confused as to why the fighting looked vaguely familiar.**

**The pair beat the hollow back, so much so that it tried to flee. It leapt atop an unbroken building and began to jump away, leaping from roof to roof. The Shinigami duo gave chase, leaping behind it, closing the gap with each leap.**

"**Great. I hate tag…" I muttered as Shino and myself gave chase.**

**The hollow leapt atop a large three-story hotel and the Shinigami caught up to it. One passed by it, cleaving its legs from its body. The other leapt over it, slicing the mask in half, killing the beast. Shino and myself landed on the building behind the two and made ourselves known.**

"**Sheathe your zanpakuto and put your hands behind your heads." Shino said.**

**The pair turned around to face us. Both were wearing cloth around their faces, obscuring their features.**

"**Who are you?" the one with the large sword asked, raising it in front of him. He wore what looked like a derivative of the Shinigami uniform; a black trench coat similar to a mandarin jacket buttoned to the waist and close fitting hakama.**

"**Sheathe your weapons and place your hands behind your heads." Shino said again.**

"**Make us." the other said, charging us!**

**He swung his sword at Shino. I moved in front of her as fast as I could and blocked the blow.**

"**You're a quick one." he said, rebounding off the blow several feet.**

"**Drop your zanpakuto." I ordered.**

"**Make me." he said, coming at me again.**

**He attacked wildly, his swings coming from everywhere. He often swung with a single hand, lashing out with the other. Then he flipped into the air and brought his foot down, striking me in the shoulder. I fell to a knee.**

"**Heh. You ain't so tough." he taunted.**

"**You really should drop your weapon." I told him, rising to my feet. "The difference between us is huge."**

"**Really? Who's the one who just had their knee on the ground?" he taunted again, letting out a laugh.**

"**I warned you…" I said, Shunpoing behind him.**

"**What!?" he gasped as he turned to block my attack.**

**I attacked, forcing him on the defensive. He blocked and dodged as best he could, my attacks getting closer as he got tired.**

"**Bakudou 4, Hainawa(Crawling Rope)!" I used the Bakudou different then what it was meant for. Normally, it binds an opponents arms. Instead of doing that, I bound my right arm to my right blade, allowing me to free up a hand and reclaim the weapon easier.**

**I threw my bound sword at the Shinigami, the rope of reiatsu stretching. He blocked it, knocking the blade flying.**

"**Hadou 4, Byakurai(White Lightning)!" I yelled, sending the bolt of energy flying from my right palm.**

**The Shinigami dodged to the side, avoiding the attack. I pulled my discarded blade back in and charged him, ready to finish it. When I got close, I swung both blades at his shoulders. Sparks flew as the other Shinigami blocked my swings, straining to stop the blow.**

"**I could handle myself." the one on the ground said.**

"**Yeah, I could see that." the other said, trying to force me back, his voice straining with the effort.**

**I leapt back and glanced at Shino. She shrugged.**

"**Captain Nakazume, permission to fight all out?" I asked, making the challenge official.**

"**Granted." she said, pulling off her mask.**

"**Gust forth, Sia." I said, releasing my sword and stabbing it into the ground. I reached up and pulled off my mask. "Lieutenant of squad 14, Kyle Tobias."**

"**Wait." the one with the huge sword said.**

"**Hm?" I asked, giving him time to state his name.**

"**Your name. Kyle? Tobias?" he asked.**

"**Yeah…" I said, wondering why he cared so much.**

"**Kyle!" the one on the ground yelled suddenly, bursting to his feet and tearing the cloth from his face.**

**It was Ryan.**

"**Ryan? Ryan!" I said in shock.**

"**Yeah!" Ryan said, coming towards me, his zanpakuto still in his hand.**

"**Ryan, I know we're buds and all, but please sheathe your sword. Otherwise she might attack you." I said, indicating Shino.**

"**Is she strong?" Ryan asked.**

"**Stronger than me by a long shot." I said.**

"**Just forget me then…" the other said, sheathing his huge sword on his back and pulling his own mask off.**

"**Mikey!" I said in shock, happier than ever to see them both alive and well. His scraggly black hair still looked the same, as did his hazel eyes, still brimming with intelligence.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14: Separation**

"**Kyle, care to explain what's going on?" Shino said suddenly, walking over to stand next to me.**

"**Remember those friends I mentioned the first time we came here? Well here they are!" I said happily.**

"**Oh. Well, care to introduce us?" Shino said, looking cheerful that the fighting was done and happy that I had my friends again.**

"**How much can I tell them?" I asked her, making sure of everything.**

"**How much do you trust them?" Shino asked me.**

"**Right. Shino, this is Ryan Ryuugi, and Michael Masurao." I said, indicating the one with the katana and great sword respectively.**

"**Nice to meet you." Ryan said.**

"**A pleasure." Mikey said, kissing Shino's hand. She giggled a little.**

"**And this, guys, is Shino Nakazume, my captain…and wife." I said, clearing my throat loudly.**

"**Wife!?" they both said, stunned, glancing back and forth between Shino and myself.**

"**Yes, wife. So keep your smooth words to yourself Mikey." I said, glaring at him jokingly. He grinned shakily. **

"**Oh Kyle, relax. But yes, he is my husband." Shino said, smiling widely.**

"**Kyle, come here." Ryan said, dragging me to the side. Shino stared suspiciously.**

"**What?" I asked him.**

"**When did you get married? And how did you find someone THAT attractive!?" Ryan asked causing me to laugh.**

"**I got married like three years ago." I answered, not bothering to answer the second question.**

"**Kyle, is something the matter?" Shino asked me.**

"**Nope. So, shall we rap this up?" I asked her, walking back towards her.**

"**Yes. I suppose we have spent enough time here. Go ahead." Shino said to me, a resigned look on her face.**

"**What are you talking about? How do you have the same powers as us?" Mikey asked suddenly.**

"**That, will have to be explained later. Now then, can you please give me your zanpakuto?" I asked them.**

"**Why?" Ryan asked.**

"**Simple. You're not supposed to have them." I told him, a pained look on my face.**

"**Why not! We're just killing those monsters!" Mikey complained.**

"**And you're doing a good job of it. However, you're working outside the law right now." Shino said.**

"**Just give me your swords. I'll explain everything later." I told them. When they didn't move I held up my right palm and said, "Do you trust me?"**

**They stared at the thin white scar on my palm.**

"**Yeah." Ryan said, pulling his zanpakuto from his belt and handing it to me.**

"**Alright. But I want it back." Mikey said, handing his to me as well.**

**I placed Mikey's on my back and belted Ryan's, then I picked up my sword and sealed it.**

"**How did you do that?" Ryan asked me.**

"**What?" I asked, uncertain what he was talking about.**

"**Everything! Casting those spells! Changing the shape of your sword! Moving so fast!" Ryan said, anxious to know.**

"**You'll find out…if your lucky." I answered cryptically. See, I knew how this might turn out if Shino and I didn't play our cards right.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked, giving me a suspicious look.**

"**It means, we're in some pretty deep crap right?" Mikey asked me, catching onto some of the intricacies of what was going on.**

**I grinned in response.**

"**This is lieutenant Tobias of Squadron 14th****." I said after linking myself with the Onmitsukidou. "I have the target. Prepare two cells. Also, I need a trio of memory wipes on these coordinates." I ordered, giving the locations.**

"**Cells?" Ryan asked.**

"**Memory wipes?" Mikey asked at the same time.**

"**See, here's the problem. You guys have the powers of a Shinigami. The problem is, you're not supposed to. So, for now, you're under arrest. Don't complain Ryan, there's nothing either myself or Shino can do. Just go quietly, don't make a fuss, and this whole thing should blow over." I told them both, feeling like a hand was wrapping around my heart.**

**I stabbed one of my zanpakuto into the air, opening the Dangai back to Seireitei. Four hell moths flew out.**

"**Oh, by the way…" Shino said began, then she held her palm out at Ryan and Mikey. Their arms snapped behind their backs.**

"**What the!?" Ryan yelped.**

"**We are prisoners. I guess this is to keep up appearances." Mikey said.**

"**Sounds about right." I said, motioning everyone through the gate.**

**We passed through the Dangai, Ryan and Mikey marveling at the scenery, and then arrived in Seireitei. I heard the pair of them gasp as they saw the surroundings, causing me to remember my first time coming here.**

**We walked in silence, everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves. Shino walked at the head, myself at the back, Ryan and Mikey in the middle. We arrived at the 2****nd**** squad barracks and found Yoruichi waiting outside with a pair of Onmitsukidou.**

"**These are the two?" she asked, looking at Ryan and Mikey, them staring back.**

"**Yes. I'll leave them to you." Shino said, turning to walk away.**

"**Take them to cells four and five." Yoruichi ordered. The two Onmitsukidou took Ryan and Mikey by the shoulders and led them away. I was relieved by neither of them giving a fight, but heartbroken by the looks they gave me.**

"**Uh, ma'am! Captain Shihouin!" I said, wanting to make sure of something.**

"**Hmm? What is it?" she asked, looking at me quizzically.**

"**Ma'am. Would it be alright for me to visit these two?" I asked her.**

"**As long as I have a guard watching you and you leave your zanpakuto at the door, I don't see why not. Why? Trying to find out how they got their powers?" Yoruichi asked, flashing a grin.**

"**They were friends of mine when I was alive." I told her. Shino stood waiting for me, watching me over her shoulder.**

"**Hmm. The higher ups might have a problem with that." Yoruichi said, more to herself than anyone. "I guess you can, just don't try anything."**

"**Thank you ma'am!" I said gratefully as I went to follow Shino.**

"**You can go talk to them now." Shino said to me as I walked behind her.**

"**You know I can't. I…I just need a moment to recover is all." I told her, putting a hand to my forehead.**

"**It was hard wasn't it? Seeing your friends again like that." Shino said, making it a statement of fact.**

"**Yeah. Do you…do you know what they might do with them?" I asked her desperately.**

"**The worst case scenario would be both have their Shinigami powers destroyed, their memories wiped, and they would be sent back to the material world." Shino said, causing me to let out a sigh of relief.**

"**That's not so bad." I said.**

"**However, because you ordered a memory wipe, on their parents I'm assuming, that option is gone. Now, the worst case scenario is both are executed." Shino said gravely.**

**My body went cold. All of a sudden they could die! And it was my fault!**

"**I can't let that happen." I said.**

"**Like I said, that's the worst case scenario. They may be found useful and be allowed to join our ranks. However, likely, they'll be put in the Maggots Nest." Shino said.**

**The Maggots Nest. An area carved out for those screened as a threat to Soul Society but have committed no crimes. With the exception of one person, no one has been released from there.**

"**So what'll we do?" I asked Shino.**

"**You'll go about your duties like nothing happened. I on the other hand, will appeal to Yamamoto about those two." Shino said, causing my heart relax a bit.**

"**Thank you!" I cried, hugging Shino hard.**

"**Heh. Better stop, otherwise we might get caught." Shino said with a grin, patting my head.**

"**Right." I said. Then I realized something. "What should I do with their zanpakuto?"**

"**Store them in our vault. They obviously don't have much knowledge of zanpakuto so they shouldn't need to be under any security." Shino said as we arrived at the barracks. "Oh yeah, you're off duty tomorrow."**

"**Yes ma'am." I told her. **

**I went off and dropped off the zanpakuto pair in the barracks vault, then I went off and performed my duties for the day.**

"**How are they performing?" I asked Emma when I went over to the Nexus.**

"**The new recruits? They're doing fine. Two or three are doing incredibly well." Emma said, not looking at me.**

"**And they would be?" I asked her, slightly irritated by her not looking at me.**

"**Maria Kasha, Natsuki Miki, and Moria Hakafune." Emma answered.**

"**Alright." I said, turning to leave.**

"**Right." Emma said, walking back into the Nexus.**

**I went back to the barracks and found Jake.**

"**Spar? Why not." he said when I asked him.**

**I sparred with Jake for the rest of the day, letting the frustration I was feeling leak out of me. We drew blood after awhile but kept fighting anyway, eventually releasing our shikai. Shino came by and watched us for a time. When I started to use Kazeheki Shikon, she stopped us, stating that we were going to blow up the barracks. Jake and myself cleaned ourselves up and I went to take a bath. Shino joined me after awhile. After the bath, I went to my quarters and dived into my inner world.**

"**Hey Sia." I greeted when she appeared.**

"**Hey Kyle. Who're the idiots who can't talk to their swords?" Sia asked.**

"**Idiots? Oh! Those are my friends from the real world." I told her.**

"**I see. Well, they need to start talking to their swords. Especially the one with the katana." Sia said wisely.**

"**Is that so?" I asked her, amused by how indignant she was about it.**

"**Yeah! That fight was so boring! Even with the limiter on I didn't even break a sweat!" Sia complained.**

"**Heh. Well, how about with Jake earlier?" I asked her.**

"**That was fun. Karasu always manages to get me interested." Sia said, perking up all of a sudden.**

**I laughed a bit, feeling better all of a sudden.**

"**So, how're things between you and Shino?" Sia asked, arcing an eyebrow at me, a sly grin on her face.**

"**We're doing great." I told her.**

"**Really? Not getting bored? Maybe thinking about seeing some other women?" Sia asked slyly.**

"**No." I answered seriously.**

"**Good! I like to think I know you." Sia said.**

**We talked for awhile after that, then I left her world and went to sleep. Several days passed, in which, despite what Yoruichi had said, I wasn't allowed to visit Ryan or Mikey. Then one morning, Shino left for a captains meeting. An hour later, on my way back from the 4****th**** division barracks, I saw Shino walking towards me looking troubled.**

"**How did the Captains meeting go?" I asked her, wondering like always what they talked about.**

"**Yamamoto decided the fate of your friends." Shino said.**

"…**and?' I asked, feeling worried and anxious.**

"**He wants to speak to you first. I told him that you know these two the best." Shino said.**

"**Alright." I answered.**

"**They're going to be executed otherwise." Shino said, causing my heart to drop through the floor.**

"**I'll talk to him now." I told her, running towards the 1****st**** squadron barracks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Nakama

I ran all the way to the 1st squadron barracks and found Sasakibe.

"Sasakibe, Captain-general Yamamoto wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Come with me." he said, leading me to Yamamoto's office.

Sasakibe led me through the barracks, casting a glance at me occasionally. I couldn't decide what his look meant. Was he worried? Concerned? Or amused? He knocked on Yamamoto's door, then motioned me to enter. I walked into the office and saw Yamamoto staring out into the sky.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes. Captain Nakazume tells me you know the two rouge Shinigami." Yamamoto said, not turning to look at me.

"Yes sir. They were friends of mine in the material world." I explained.

"Hm. Central 46 intends to execute them as a matter of security. I agree with this decision." Yamamoto said.

"Sir! With all due respect, I cannot agree with that! They haven't done anything wrong!" I said hurriedly.

"Remember your place LIEUTENANT Tobias." Yamamoto said, turning to face me.

"My apologies sir." I said hastily, trying to bring my emotions back in check.

"Now then. I agree with Central's decision. However, Captain Nakazume insisted I see if they possess any worth before passing judgment. It would be a huge violation of security to let them prove themselves through achievement, so it comes down to you. You will be presented before the Central 46 to give a detailed report on their individual skills and personalities. You may save both, one, or even none of them. Consider yourself exceptionally lucky; a majority of the captains believe that the pair should be executed." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you sir!" I said, bowing low.

"Come with me. You are to be presented immediately." Yamamoto said, placing a hand on my shoulder and Shunpoing the both of us in front of Central.

"Who goes there" came a booming voice.

"Captain-General Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto and 14th squadron Lieutenant Kyle Tobias." Yamamoto said.

"Kyle Tobias, enter." the voice ordered as the doors flung wide.

I looked to my side but Yamamoto had left. I walked into Central, feeling worried, and mostly uncertain as to what to do. The only other time I had been in here was to inform them of a transfer. This was something completely different. I walked into the center of the main antechamber and a light suddenly shone down from the ceiling. I could see white screens all around me, 46 of them.

"State your name." came a voice.

"Kyle Tobias." I answered.

"From here on, you are to speak only the truth, and only when asked to speak. Understood?" came the voice again.

"Yes." I answered.

"Bring in the prisoners." a second voice boomed.

Suddenly the doors in front of me opened and Ryan and Mikey walked through, bound and gagged. I stared at them, feeling worry and contempt fill my heart.

"Now then. These are the rouge Shinigami correct?" the voice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Name them." the voice ordered.

"The one on the left is Ryan Ryuugi. The one on the right is Michael Masurao." I said.

"Now then, tell us about the one on the left." the voice ordered.

"Understood. Ryan Ryuugi. Age: 17. He possess a reasonable amount of talent in swordsmanship and self defense. He also possess a keen eye for leadership." I began, but was cut off.

"You misunderstand. Explain his personality." the voice ordered.

"My apologies. Ryuugi is a hot-blooded individual. However, he doesn't get angry without reason. He also has a passionate side. He cares for those around him, often going out of his way to protect them. He fights with honor and respect." I said.

"Now explain the other one." the voice ordered.

"Michael Masurao has a very clear mind for his age. Despite being only 16, he sees through to the heart of matters very quickly, while not showing favoritism. He is another that cares for those around him. He also has a mind for strategy. He rarely angers, and even then is able to keep his emotions in check when needed." I said.

"And do you believe they would be an asset to Soul Society?" the voice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"As a person, not as a friend showing favoritism?" the voice asked.

"These two men are the best I know. I don't give trust easy, and I have the utmost faith in these two." I explained.

"You say they will be useful, but will they remain loyal to Seireitei?" another voice asked.

"Yes." I told them.

"If they betrayed Seireitei, would you hunt them personally?" a third voice asked.

"…yes." I answered.

"And kill them if necessary?" the first voice asked.

"If it came to that…I would kill them without hesitation." I answered.

"Wait outside. We wish to deliberate further." the voice ordered.

I walked outside the chamber and sat down. My heart was hammering. I had said everything I could.

"Enter." came the voice again after several minutes.

I walked back in the room and stood in the center.

"We have reached our decision. In regards to Ryan Ryuugi," the voice began. After a few tense seconds it said, "We have decided to place him in the 14th squadron."

I gave a mental sigh of relief, then tensed up again when I realized that was just for Ryan.

"In regards to Michael Masurao, we have decided…" the voice said.

I held my breath in tense anticipation.

"…to place him in the 14th squadron. Neither person will be given a seat at this time due to a lack of information regarding abilities." the voice said.

I had to fight to resist the urge to jump and yell in joy.

"However! Both are your direct responsibility. Any unruly actions will result in your punishment as well as theirs!" the voice warned.

"Understood." I said, barely keeping the joy out of my voice.

"You are dismissed." the voice said, the light going out.

I walked outside and found Ryan and Mikey waiting for me, looking shaky but otherwise fine.

"Come with me. We're going back to the barracks. Once we're there, I need to explain several things to you." I told them, walking past them without looking at them.

They fell into step behind me. In my mind I could see them casting confused glances at each other. I was fairly certain on what was going through their minds as well.

"Why didn't he look at us? Why is he bossing us around?" They'd both be thinking.

I led them back to the barracks. I went to Shino's office and turned to Ryan and Mikey.

"Wait here." I said, then I pushed open the door and walked into Shino's office.

"Kyle? What's going on? How did it go?" Shino asked, rising from her seat and walking in front of her desk.

Tears started flowing from my eyes. I walked right in front of Shino and stared into her eyes.

"Kyle?" Shino said, unsure.

I kissed her as hard as I could on the lips. I held the kiss until my lungs were ready to give out. I tried to channel all the happiness I was feeling into that kiss.

"What was THAT for?" Shino asked when I broke the kiss, slightly breathless, her face red.

"For giving me the chance to defend my friends. They're outside the door right now. As a part of our squad." I said.

"You got Central to change it's stand? Good job!" Shino said, kissing ME this time.

"Well, we need to break them in. Why don't I handle the Q&A while you get their weapons?" Shino offered, but I was already shaking my head.

"I want to do it. I haven't talked to them in three years. I don't know if that's a long time for you, but it seems like forever to me." I told her.

"Alright. You do it then. I'll get their zanpakuto." Shino said with a broad smile. "Come on then. I still need to explain some things to them."

We walked out of Shino's office and led Mikey and Ryan to the training grounds where Shino had taught me Kidou.

"My name is Shino Nakazume. I am Captain of the 14th squadron, which you are now a part of. As such, you are to refer to me as Captain or Captain Nakazume since this is a military organization and I outrank you. You are to refer to all Captains the same way. Also, never mention that little bit of information Kyle gave you when we first met." Shino told them.

"Yes Captain." they both answered. Shino giggled a little.

"They're so much like you were." she said to me.

"Sheesh. It's kinda scary." I commented.

"Please refer to anyone you are not on familiar terms with by their last name. If you obtain a Seat, you may bypass rank when speaking to those below you." Shino finished. "Anyone wearing a white robe like mine is a captain. Anyone wearing a badge like Kyle is a lieutenant. You'd be wise to memorize them as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am." they both answered again.

"Now then, I'm going to go get your zanpakuto. I'll leave you boys alone now." Shino said before walking off.

"You married her!?" Ryan asked all of a sudden when Shino was out of earshot.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Lucky bastard." Mikey commented.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said.

"So then, I'm betting you guys have an crap load of questions?" I asked, bracing myself for the barrage.

They fired off questions left and right. How my sword changed. What those spells I used were. What were those creatures. How did I move so fast. Where were we. I must have answered questions for hours. Shino came halfway through and gave Ryan and Mikey their swords back, then helped me in answering questions. I explained that their swords were called zanpakuto and that there was a spirit living inside it. By communicating with the spirit, their swords would change shape eventually.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions." I said when my voice was starting to give.

I bombarded them with questions about home. How people were doing. How Kat took my death. What they had been doing for the last three years. They answered all my questions and I marveled at all the stuff I had missed.

"Wow. So it took Kat two years to get over it completely?" I asked again, making sure.

"Yeah. I still don't think she's completely over it though. She's fine as long as no one mentions you. Oh yeah. And here's something interesting for you. Did you know your parents had life insurance on you?" Mikey asked me.

"Life insurance? Really?" I asked, wondering about it.

"Yeah. Apparently, when you died, they came to try and collect money on you." Mikey said. My blood boiled a little.

"That's horrible! Kyle, didn't your parents leave you?" Shino asked.

"Yup. Looks like they were hoping I'd give up the ghost." I said, my voice emotionless.

"Pops fought it though. Can you believe that?' Ryan asked.

"Really? That is incredible." I said, thoroughly impressed. His father never seemed like he cared much for either of us.

"Yeah. Best part is, he won. Your parents are rotting in jail for abandoning you." Mikey said.

I didn't say anything. The emotions were confusing.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Shino asked me, a worried look on her face.

"I…don't know. I was happy for like a second, then it faded away. Now I just feel ashamed for it. They ARE my parents, no matter how bad they were." I said.

We sat in silence for a time while my emotions did a lap or two.

"Hey Kyle." Ryan said suddenly.

"Hmm?' I said, looking at him.

"Let's have a go!" Ran said, a broad grin on his face.

"Now?" I asked him.

"Of course! Aside from earlier, we haven't gone at it in three years!" Ryan said.

"Trust me; you don't want to fight me right now. Give yourself at least half a year of training and getting used to your new abilities before you think about it." I told him, a small grin on my face.

"What? Are you scared?" Ryan taunted.

"No. But here's an interesting tidbit of information for you. Ranked officers, Captain all the way down to the lowest seat, have a limiter placed on them when they go to the material world." I explained.

"A limiter? What, does it cut off like twenty percent of your power or something?" Ryan asked, acting like it was no big deal.

"No. That's how much it leaves you with. When you fought me, you fought me at 20% of my maximum ability." I told him.

Ryan didn't say anything.

"He got you big time." Mikey said with a grin.

"Hey, here's a question I almost forgot about." I said suddenly, remembering.

"What?" they both asked.

"How did you guys get Shinigami powers?" I asked.

"We found this glove with a gold skull on it. I kept it for fun and smacked Mikey with it. He went limp for awhile. When he came to, he told me he had left his body and had changed clothes. I didn't believe him, but then he tried it on me and it happened. I was wearing the clothes I'm in now. When I got back in my body, the skull had turned blue. And some guy in the same clothes I had just been in was standing in my living room!" Ryan said.

"What did he look like?" I asked seriously.

"No clue. He wore a mask like those monsters. What were they? Hollows?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well he said that we had a chance to defend ourselves thanks to him. He told us that we were special but that we needed to be careful." Mikey explained.

"A Shinigami running around in a hollow mask giving Shinigami powers… Shino, I thought Soul Gloves only knocked out a soul." I asked her.

"They do. That was an emergency glove. It knocks out a soul with slight spiritual pressure and rapidly makes it grow, until it eventually manifests itself into a Shinigami pressure. However, they were all destroyed. Where could this Shinigami have gotten one…" Shino mused.

"Wait, why were they used?" I asked her.

"Simple. A Shinigami, in need of assistance could create a Shinigami on the spot, get the aid, then destroy the Shinigami power when they were done. This was all long before such acts were outlawed." Shino assured me.

"Huh. So Shinigami were a lot more brutal back in the day?' Mikey asked.

"Long before Yamamoto became Head Captain, many underhanded, dirty, improper, and horrendous acts were allowed. There were even several slaughters in the name of protecting the "Shinigami right"." Shino said, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

We all kind of got lost in thought for a moment.

"It's late. I think you all need a good long rest. Especially you Kyle. I'll pull some strings and have all three of you off duty tomorrow. Kyle, so you can rest. Michael, Ryan, so you can get used to your new bodies and so I can teach you some things." Shino said.

We went back into the barracks I went to my room while Shino showed Mikey and Ryan the room they were going to sleep in.

"It's been a long day Sia." I said to her.

"I can tell. You sound exhausted." she said.

"I am. Do you mind if I tell you about it tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Well, I GUESS I can wait." she said jokingly.

"Thanks. Good night Sia." I told her.

Then I curled up in my futon, gave myself one last pat on the back, and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Impending Worry

The next day I did something I hadn't done in three years: I slept in until noon. When I woke up, I felt so rested I HAD to go do something. I walked around the barracks, greeting those who I passed, looking for Jake, Ryan, or Mikey. I heard an explosion and raced to find the source.

"You need to concentrate more!" I heard Shino scold someone.

"Yes ma'am!" came Ryan's voice.

I arrived at the training grounds and found Ryan laying in a crater, charred.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"He blew himself up. I don't think he has any talent for Kidou." Shino said, looking over at me when I walked up. "Get up and try it again."

"Right…" Ryan said, pulling himself to his feet.

"It really isn't that hard." I said.

"I know!" Ryan yelled.

"Someone's frustrated." I muttered to Shino. She grinned at me.

"Let's try it again." Shino urged.

"Alright…Hadou 4, Byakurai!" Ryan said, firing a pitiful beam of energy from his finger.

"Ok…now do it without failing." I said with a grin.

"Let's see you do better!" Ryan said, frustrated.

"May I?" I asked Shino.

"Go ahead." she said with a sigh.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai." I said, pointing my palm upwards. A decent size of stream of lightning flew from my hand.

"But you used your palm!" Ryan complained.

"Byakurai." Shino said suddenly, pointing her finger into the air.

A huge bolt of lightning flew from her fingertip, lancing upwards and splitting a cloud.

"Wow." Ryan said, looking awestruck and more frustrated at the same time.

"Showoff." I muttered causing Shino to laugh.

"Maybe a little." she said with a mischievous grin.

"So where's Mikey?" I asked her, suddenly noticing he wasn't there.

"He's at the other training ground practicing his swordsmanship." Shino said.

"Alright. I'll go check on him then." I said. "Ryan, stop sucking and get good already."

"Bite me." Ryan said, trying the spell again.

I walked off towards the main training yard. There was a large circle of Shinigami in the center.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." I said, moving my way through the masses.

I assumed there was a fight going on. When I got to the center I realized I was right. To a degree.

"Come on. Don't tell me that's all you've got." Jake taunted.

"Not by a long shot." Mikey said, forcing himself to his feet.

They were sparring and Mikey was on the losing side. He was scraped and dirtied, but had a firm grip on his sword and looked like he was still good. He lunged at Jake, swinging his sword at Jake's body.

"Focus your reiatsu on that big thing! Right now it isn't that hard!" Jake chastised, blocking the blow with no effort.

"Right." Mikey said, and suddenly slivers of steel black reiatsu leaked from between his fingers. He swung again and this time Jake had to work to block the blow.

"Much better! Now let's see how well you can use that monstrosity though!" Jake called, going on the offensive.

Mikey blocked the attack and on occasion used his sword as a platform to dodge Jake's attacks. As he fought, I felt waves of reiatsu coming from his body. Mikey was getting into this and was trying to win, not learn. The sword swings were getting closer and closer. Mikey's blade swept along Jake's chest, drawing blood as Jake's sword scraped open Mikey's cheek. I decided this was getting a bit too violent.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat. Bakudou 9, Geki." I used the chant, strengthening the spell and watched as both Jake and Mikey were paralyzed.

"What the?" Mikey cried, wondering what happened.

"Who cast this?" Jake asked, his eyes glancing around.

"Me. You guys were getting a bit too serious so I decided it was time to stop. Nothing to see here! Everyone back to what you were doing." I ordered everyone. They broke apart with glances back.

"We were fine Kyle." Mikey said.

"Tobias, I knew what I was doing and this rookie wasn't a threat." Jake said.

"Not a threat? What about the bleeding wound on your chest? And on that note, you were getting way too serious. You stabbed at his head!" I yelled as I released the spell.

"He moved!" Jake yelled back.

"And if he didn't?" I asked. Jake didn't say anything. "Look, both of you go get cleaned up. Mikey, go over with Shino and learn some Kidou. Jake, I believe you have your own assignments?" I asked.

"Fine LIEUTENANT." Jake said mockingly, walking off to the 4th squad barracks.

"Kyle, what was that about?" Mikey asked.

"Meh. He likes me as long as I don't make him do anything." I held my palm up to Mikey's face and used a healing Kidou to close the wound. "Come on."

Mikey sheathed his sword and followed me back to where Shino and Ryan were.

"Bakudou 1, Sai!" Ryan yelled, causing the training dummy's arms to snap behind it.

"So I'm guessing he got the hang of it?" I asked Shino.

"No. He still blows himself up every couple casts, but he's getting better." Shino said with an exasperated look.

"Oh. Well, I brought you another one. Maybe you can teach him as well?' I said, indicating Mikey.

"Yeah. What're you going to do?" Shino asked me.

"No idea. I always hated having breaks." I said, debating whether or not to just go on duty and find a job or something to do.

"Well, I guess you'll find something." Shino said.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "See you later Shino." I said, turning and walking away.

Just before I entered the barracks again I heard a huge explosion. I was still grinning to myself when I slipped out of my casual robe and pulled on my shihaksho. I strapped my swords to my waist and walked outside, just in time for a hell moth to flutter in front of me.

I listened to the message and made my way to the lieutenants meeting. I walked in and the only ones there were myself, Sasakibe, and Hiyori. After a few minutes, the others came in.

"What's going on?" I asked when everyone was here.

"As of now, all ranked Shinigami are on alert." Sasakibe began.

"For what?" Hiyori asked rudely.

"There are powerful waves of reiatsu pouring from the west. As it stands, we don't know what's going on. However, Head Captain Yamamoto has informed me that a powerful hollow that nearly destroyed Seireitei and caused the deaths of four captains was sealed there almost a thousand years ago. As of now, an advance team of the Onmitsukidou has been sent to investigate. We expect them back within several days. Until then, be aware of your surroundings and be cautious." Sasakibe said, dismissing us.

I left the area and went to find Ryan and Mikey. I found them, still practicing their kidou in the training yard. Shino had left apparently.

"Hey." I greeted walking up.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"You look worried." Mikey said.

"Where's Shino?" I asked.

"Something about a captains meeting." Ryan said.

"Ah. Alright, I don't know if I should tell you this or not but, there's huge waves of reiatsu being detected from the west. Right now, a group of the Onmitsukidou is investigating. So for now we have nothing to do. But I have a sneaking suspicion that this is gonna get heavy." I said.

"Really now. How heavy?" Ryan asked.

"Supposedly the thing sealed there nearly destroyed Seireitei. And it killed four captains." I said, realizing just how strong the thing would have had to have been.

"Sheesh. That's pretty bad from what you've told me." Mikey said, looking worried.

"Well the point is I want you guys to try and get up to strength as soon as possible." I told them.

"Alright." Ryan said.

"I mean, I want you guys at shikai." I said.

"That's where our swords change right?" Mikey asked.

"Yup. Gust forth, Lisianthus." I said, sliding my swords together and releasing my shikai. "Try to get to this stage as soon as possible."

"Alright, how?" Mikey asked.

"Communicate with your sword. Get to know it. Then it'll tell you it's name and you can do this. From there, you'll just have to communicate more. Now I need to find Jake…" I said, turning to walk away.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Sia's nagging me for a fight right now." I said as Sia yelled in my head about releasing her for no reason.

I found Jake and asked him if he wanted to spar. He agreed and we made our way to the training grounds. We fought for a time before Jake decided he'd had enough and made his way off to do something else. I decided it was time to hear what the captains had to say and I went to find Shino. I found her sitting on the terrace of our barracks drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey love." I said, sitting down next to her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder in response.

"Tough day?" I asked her.

"You have no idea. We had to discuss for hours what to do about the arrancar." Shino said.

"Arrancar?" I asked her, confused about the new term.

"Yes. The Hollow that was sealed. Arrancar are hollow that have removed their masks. Usually a hollow evolves to a menos. But from there, the menos is broken down into three sub categories, depending on strength. The lowest is the Gillian. The hollow you fought in the Dangai was one. When several hollow attack one another, the evil merges together forming a menos. Occasionally, a stronger willed menos appears from there it can evolve into an Adjuchas. From there, they cannibalize each other, and eventually CAN but not likely, evolve into the final level of power, a Vasto Lorde. While few and far between, Vasto Lorde are exceedingly powerful, capable of fighting on par with a Captain at full power. By removing their masks, they gain the power of a Shinigami and their power magnifies. This is one of them." Shino explained.

"Jeez. No wonder it was sealed." I said, awed and worried.

"You see why we're worried. This particular one was once the Hollow King. Most Vasto Lorde are repulsed by the idea of removing their masks. They likely feel it betrays their strength. But this one, Arturo Plateado, saw it simply as the next level of evolution. He was originally sealed with the Soukyoku but was moved when it was nearly stolen." Shino explained.

"And he's strong enough to destroy Seireitei?" I asked.

"That's what the legends say. The only one who really knows is Yamamoto." Shino said.

"Well, we'll have to worry about it when the time comes right?" I asked her.

"…I'm scared Kyle. I'm worried something big will happen." Shino said, snuggling against my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Thing'll be fine." I told her, more reassuring myself than her.

From there, we spent the rest of the day together, then went to our separate beds for a time. Then I went to her room for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17: Attack**

**The next few days were slow but held a sense of impending doom. Mikey and Ryan were worked to the bone, trying hard to figure out who everyone was, what their jobs were, what was expected of them, and learning various techniques on top of getting back into better shape. Like I had been, they hadn't been on a team in a while so they were slightly pudgy. Towards the evening, we sparred each other. Not with our swords, but with our hands and feet, forcing our bodies to remember what they knew.**

**Being that I had been fighting for my life for the past three years, I was in slightly better form than they were, but they caught up and I was having to do my best to keep from going all out. We sparred back and forth for several hours, drawing in a large amount of the squad, and a few from other squadrons, including Yoruichi and her bodyguard Soifon among others.**

"**Come on Mikey! I could be asleep right now and you still wouldn't hit me!" I taunted Mikey in a lull in the combat.**

"**You mean you're not? With how slow you're moving I thought you were." Mikey shot back before leaping back at me.**

**Eventually we were all too tired to fight and we decided to stop and go to a hot spring. In other words, we went and took a bath in the large pool while Yamamoto was bathing. He seemed to radiate heat even when he was relaxing.**

"**That felt so good!" Ryan said loudly.**

"**I know. God it felt great to do that again." I said, leaning back against the rock.**

"**Jeez, my bodies screaming." Mikey said, rubbing his shoulders.**

"**Don't take this the wrong way but, I am so glad to have you guys again." I told them sincerely.**

"**Heh. Don't worry. I feel the same. We missed you airhead." Ryan said with a grin, punching me in the shoulder playfully.**

"**Yeah. Life just wasn't the same. Things got way too serious with you gone." Mikey said, staring towards the sky.**

"**Seriously. Neither of us could relieve tension like you could." Ryan said.**

"**Come on, you guys are funny. It couldn't have been that bad." I said, blushing a bit.**

"**No, it's true. Ryan's funny, I'm smart, but we didn't have the mix like you did. In fact, everything got kinda depressing when you died." Mikey said thoughtfully.**

"**Wow." I said, realizing exactly how much I meant to my friends.**

"**So, something's been bothering me. Back when we first met again, you said something about a memory wipe. You never explained what that was about." Ryan said, looking at me curiously. Mikey averted his eyes and watched me.**

"**Oh. That. See, when you gained Shinigami powers you were, in essence, breaking the law. You were illegal Shinigami that didn't answer to Seireitei. The memory wipe was a precaution that I shouldn't have taken. See, if I hadn't done that, you could have had your powers removed and been sent back and lived normal lives. But, the memory wipe erased any traces of your existence. By all accounts, you don't exist on the material plane anymore." I explained.**

"**Oh. Uh, ok." Ryan said, carefully not looking at me.**

"**On another note, have you guys made any progress?" I asked the two of them.**

"**On getting shikai? I can see my swords spirit, but I still can't hear it's name." Mikey said.**

"**You can't? Maybe yours is just weak. I can hear my zanpakuto's name just fine." Ryan said, obviously proud of himself.**

"**Oh really? What's it's name?" I asked, not sure if he was lying or not.**

"**You'll see some other time." Ryan said, not meeting my eye.**

"**What the? The waters getting cold." Mikey said suddenly.**

"**Guess the Captain-General got out. Looks like we're done." I said, pulling myself out and starting to dry myself off.**

**After that we got out and strolled through the barracks, chatting and joking, trying to catch up on lost time. Other Shinigami greeted me as we passed them, smiling at the easiness in the atmosphere. While we were walking Shino came up to me.**

"**Tobias." she greeted, glancing around.**

"**Captain." I greeted back, casting my own glances.**

**Then I planted a hard kiss on her lips. She returned it for a few seconds, then broke apart and went off to her own quarters.**

"**Sheesh. Are you guys ever cautious." Mikey said with a laugh.**

"**The only ones that know are you two, and Captain Urahara. We don't know, nor do we want to find out, what might happen if we get found out." I explained.**

"**Oh. Is that all? Well, I bet it makes it more fun huh?" Ryan asked.**

**I was about to answer when there was a huge explosion from outside echoed through the barracks! Then I felt a terrible reiatsu!**

"**What the hell was that!?" Mikey yelled.**

"**I don't know, but we're gonna find out! Aurora!" I yelled, turning to the violet haired girl running by.**

"**Yes?" she asked, startled by the explosion and the abrupt command.**

"**Find Captain Nakazume and inform her that I've taken a small force to investigate the explosion! Tell the next person you see that this is a direct order from Lieutenant Tobias: Find 3rd**** Seat Sasumi and tell him to head towards the explosion with his squadron! What are you waiting for!? Go!" I ordered. She hesitated for a second then was running through the barracks.**

"**What about us?" Mikey asked.**

"**Who did you think the small force was? Come on!" I yelled, then I started towards the explosion.**

**I ran, the footsteps of Mikey and Ryan forming a sort of white noise, allowing me to try and think about what had happened. The explosion came from the dead center of Seireitei. The reiatsu was a hollows. Easily. But how'd a hollow get here?**

**I heard screaming as we got closer.**

"**Come on you scum, surely you can keep me more entertained than this?!" came a cruel, mocking voice.**

**There was a sudden blast of dust, then we were standing in a circle of carnage. Several bodies lay scattered around, missing various limbs. In the center stood a pale figure, emerald hair falling around his shoulders. His outfit was just like a Shinigami's, only inverted.**

"**Oh? A lieutenant? Have you come to play as well?" it asked. Then I saw it's eyes and face. There were the remains of a hollow mask on his lower jaw.**

"**Arrancar…" I whispered the word like a curse.**

"**Oh, you know of me? I, am Arturo Plateado." the arrancar said, before lunging at me, the knife edge of his hand striking at my chest.**

"**Shit!" I cried, leaping away, shocked by his speed.**

**Ryan and Mikey stood there in shock, uncertain what to do.**

"**Move you idiots! He's too stro-" I tried to yell, but Arturo's hand buried itself in my stomach, piercing flesh.**

"**I have grown bored of your face." He said dismissively. "You Shinigami have gotten much weaker since my time."**

**My body shook with pain as blood spilled from my wound. Arturo lifted me bodily and shook me off his hand. I fell to the ground with a bounce and forced myself to a knee.**

"**That's right. Bow before my power." Arturo taunted.**

"**Ba…bastard." I gasped, forcing myself back to my feet and drawing my zanpakuto. "Gust forth, Lisianthus!"**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: Changing

Arturo looked on in mild interest as I released my zanpakuto.

"Stubborn insect." Arturo muttered, green reiatsu "wings" bursting from his back.

He lunged, a dark blade of energy coming from his fingertips. I brought Sia up and barely managed to block, quivering as pain shot through me. We exchanged blows for a time, Arturo laughing, myself barely able to keep up.

"Come on! Come on!" Arturo said gleefully, an almost insane grin on his face.

Suddenly a black blur came from behind me causing Arturo to leap away. It was Ryan.

"Hey back off you pale freak!" Ryan yelled, thinking it would intimidate him.

"Freak? You think I am a freak? Pah, you Shinigami are all the same." Arturo said before disappearing.

I barely managed to get the flat of my blade in front of Ryan's chest, blocking Arturo's death strike.

"Kazeheki Shikon!" I yelled, green reiatsu flying out from my swing.

Arturo was pushed back by the force of the attack, smoke rising from the area. When it cleared, I saw Arturo standing unscathed, gazing at his hand in mild interest, smoke rising from the knife edge.

"Is that it?" he said, sounding disappointed. Then he brought his hand up.

Suddenly the wings behind him flared and turned red. Then lines of energy flowed from them, forming in front of his outstretched hand.

"Shit! Ryan move!" I yelled, moments before the Cero fired.

I stabbed Sia into the ground and brought both hands in front of me, pouring all my energy into distorting the attack. It threaded slowly, losing size and form, but not fast enough. The Cero sliced into my right shoulder, scooping an entire chunk clean, blood spattering against my face…my arm was hanging by a few threads of skin and muscle.

I stared, wide-eyed, at the wound for a moment, then the arm dropped to my side and pain flew into my brain. I screamed in overwhelming agony, dropping to my knees and cradling the wound in my free hand.

"Kyle!" Mikey yelled, rushing to try to do something.

"Bastard!" Ryan snarled, rushing Arturo like an idiot.

"No…don't!" I barely gasped.

"Sho." came a voice to the left of us. Ryan went tumbling away from Arturo.

I looked over and saw Shino and Captain Unohana walking towards us. Then I saw Shino's face. I had never seen such cold fury.

"Retsu, see to my lieutenant and squad members." Shino said, her voice frozen.

"Of course." Unohana said, hurrying to me. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

"I…is Shi…Captain Nakazume going to be alright?" I asked, each word shooting pain through my body.

"She'll be fine. Here, help me lay him down." Unohana said, directing Mikey.

"Uh…right." Mikey said shakily, his face pale.

"What was that for Captain!?" Ryan yelled, coming to his feet.

"Stand down." Shino said, casting her chilly glance at him. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear and he hurried over to Unohana, Mikey and myself.

"Are you injured?" Unohana asked Ryan and Mikey.

"No." Mikey answered.

"I'm fine Captain." Ryan answered, watching Shino.

"And you are?" Arturo asked cockily.

"Shino Nakazume. Captain of the 14th Squadron." Shino answered, drawing her zanpakuto.

"A captain? How wonderful." Arturo said, disappearing and stabbing at Shino's heart with his hand.

Faster than my eyes could follow, Shino's hand shot up and caught Arturo's. By his look of shock, he didn't see it either.

"So fast." Ryan said in amazement.

"Shino is considered the fastest Shinigami in Seireitei." Unohana said wisely as she tended to me.

I heard footsteps and saw Isane running up.

"Captain Unohana how bad is it?" Isane asked.

"Call the second and fifth divisions, there are several wounded." Unohana ordered calmly.

Shino swung her sword, striking Arturo across the chest.

"Dammit!" he yelled, blood flying everywhere.

"Die." Shino said, her voice full of murder.

Her zanpakuto disappeared, merging with her arm. For a second, I thought her eyes had changed colors; turning from tranquil blue to cold yellow. I was sure I was imagining it and disregarded it completely.

Suddenly Shino lunged, her captains haori flying behind her, her arm flying towards Arturo's face. He dodged but had his cheek nicked. Arturo lashed out with his arms, both taking the appearance of blades. Shino blocked both just as they cut into her cheeks. Her foot lunged up, hitting Arturo in the money spot. As he recoiled in pain, Shino stabbed at his stomach, running him through.

"That is for my lieutenant." Shino said, yanking her arm from Arturo's midsection.

"You…BITCH!!!" Arturo yelled. "Arise! Fenix!"

Arturo's wings grew to four times their original size, also gaining a second set, the wings glowing with red and green reiatsu. Slowly he rose into the air.

"Now, I will destroy you all!" Arturo yelled, cupping his palms in front of him.

The entirety of the wings dissolved and flowed into his palms, forming a huge Cero. Shino stared it down calmly. Arturo laughed madly as he shot the Cero. It was slow, but huge. Even if we got away from the initial hit, the explosion would have torn us apart.

Shino raised her arm and sliced the air. As the Cero drew closer, she continued to slice the air.

"Move!" I yelled, blood squirting from my stomach.

"Watch." Unohana said, not taking her eyes off my wounds and looking for all the world as if nothing were happening.

The Cero reached Shino and stalled! I watched as something slowed it, not quite stopping it, but at the same time, it never seemed to get any closer to Shino.

"What?" I muttered.

The Cero disappeared completely.

"Impossible!" Arturo gasped.

Shino disappeared and reappeared behind of Arturo, her arm thrusting forward. It ran through Arturo's chest.

"Yo…u bitch…" he muttered, coughing up blood.

"I want you to have something. From me to you." Shino muttered.

Suddenly the area in front of Arturo shattered, falling away like broken glass, and the Cero reappeared! Arturo turned his head forward, his eyes widening in shock.

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" Arturo yelled, before the Cero consumed him.

The Cero flared once.

"Hiryuu gekizoukuu shinten raihou(Hidden Azure Dragon's Lightning Wave)." Shino said, aiming her palm at the Cero.

The Hadou hit the Cero just before it exploded, causing the entirety of the energy to cancel each other out. Shino sealed and sheathed her zanpakuto, and made her way over to us.

"Are you alright?" she asked, glancing at Mikey and Ryan before settling her gaze on me.

"They are fine Shino. Lieutenant Tobias will have to stay for at least a day in the relief station, but will otherwise be fine." Unohana informed Shino.

"Thank you Retsu." Shino said with a sigh.

Isane came running up just then with a relief division which went to work. I was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the 4th division barracks. Mikey and Ryan came with me, Shino sticking around to inform the other captains who were arriving.

My head began to swim as I was carted.

"Kyle…Kyle!" I heard voices calling, then I blacked out.

I awoke suddenly, bolting upright.

"A…nightmare?" I muttered, breathing heavy and sweating.

"Oh. You're awake." Isane said as she walked in.

"Isane?" I questioned, still disorientated.

"You fainted from the sudden release of pressure. It happens occasionally to even the most experienced of Shinigami." Isane explained.

"Am…am I good enough to go?" I asked, reaching for my shoulder.

"You'll be unable to use that arm for two or three days. After that, you should take it easy." Isane explained as I grimaced with pain from touching my wound.

"Thanks. So I can leave?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes…uh, I'll bring your shihaksho." Isane said, rushing from the room.

Several minutes later I was making my way back to the barracks, my arm carefully tucked into my shihaksho. It was just turning night. I passed by the area where Arturo had been defeated. There were still a few blood stains being cleaned. Most of the Shinigami looked on edge, like they weren't sure it was over.

"Kyle? Kyle!" Mikey greeted when I found him.

"Hey. Don't be so loud." I said with a grin.

"Sorry. What's with your arm?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Just from the wound. According to Isane I'll be able to use it in a few days." I explained. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's off training with that Jake guy. He say's he needs to start closing the distance." Mikey explained causing me to grin.

"Sounds about right. Where's Shino?" I asked.

"I think she's in her room." Mikey said, a shrewd look taking his face.

"Thanks." I said, walking off.

Several Shinigami greeted me on my way to Shino's, wishing me a quick recovery or applauding my bravery. I knocked on Shino's door.

"Captain?' I asked.

"Co…come in." she gasped.

"Shino are you alright?" I asked when I had walked in. She was crouched over her dresser, her face hidden from me.

"I…I'm fine. Just a little…tired." Shino said, holding up her hand.

"Um, alright." I said, turning to leave.

"Don't leave." Shino said suddenly, turning around. She was sweating slightly, her hair falling around her face making her look more…exotic.

"Ok then." I said, walking to her.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, coming up to me angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Going to fight that arrancar by yourself!" Shino said.

"I…I was trying to stall for time! There were Shinigami already being attacked and they needed help!" I tried to explain.

"Why didn't you come and get me!? It wouldn't have taken that long!" Shino shouted, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I…I didn't think." I admitted, looking at the ground.

"Exactly. When I heard that you had gone by yourself-" Shino started.

"I brought Ryan and Mikey!" I tried to explain.

"You were basically by yourself! Don't interrupt! When I heard you left, I was worried sick! I thought I was going to get there and you'd be a corpse!" Shino shouted.

"If it saved a few lives I wouldn't mind! It's not like I'm worth anything special!" I shouted.

Shino slapped me across the face as soon as she heard that. I stared with the direction of the slap in shock.

"You idiot. You're special. You're special to me." Shino said, her voice dropping, the anger fading, and the tears coming faster.

"Shino." I muttered, ignoring the pain in my face.

"Shut up. You don't care do you? You treat me like I'm special to you but, you throw away your life at the drop of a hat. Aren't I enough to live for? Didn't you even think what it would have been like for me if you'd died?" Shino asked.

"Shino I'm…I'm sorry." I said, wrapping my good arm around Shino.

"Don't say anything. Just…hold me. And don't let go." Shino said, wrapping her own arms around me.

"I…I'll never let go. I'll hold you as long as you want me to." I said, meaning every word…

After that, five years slowly passed. Ryan and Mikey both attained Shikai. Shino and I drew still closer. Slowly life died down, becoming routine. But it was a routine we could live with. Towards the end of the five years, Ryan and Mikey had become 5th and 4th seat respectively. But, they were sent away on an expedition shortly after. There were supposed demon sightings in a region of the real world. It was believed that they were complete lies, but they were investigated nonetheless. Then, one night, Shino took me to her room and told me something. When she finished, my heart soared, but my nerves plummeted. Our secret was about to be uncovered, whether we wanted it or not. But a dark cloud was approaching…


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch 19: Whispers of War**

…_**1910, 5 years before Hollowfication Incident.**_

"**We've lost contact with the Second Unit!" a dark haired man yelled.**

"**Fifth and Seventh Units are down!" another yelled, this time a woman.**

"**Tell the Eighth and Third Units to act as guard! Send a Unit from Fourth Squadron to pull the Units out!" the lieutenant ordered, calmly but with a small hint of worry to his voice.**

"**Lieutenant! The Second Unit just came back online! They say that they are being overrun! They request yours and the captains' help!" I yelled, looking up from my monitor and informing the lieutenant.**

"**Understood. Emma. I want you to come with me." the lieutenant told me.**

"**Yes Lieutenant Tobias." I said with fake enthusiasm.**

**My name is Emma Naomi. I am an Overseer. The 14th**** squadron functioned as a Strategic Information Relay squadron. Which meant two things. One, in times of peace we were to aid the 4****th**** squadron in its various duties. Moreover, in times of war, we monitored every Shinigami that was in combat and sent the information directly to the lieutenants of the various Unit leaders. We also transmitted orders from the captains.**

"**I want your honest opinion Emma. Do you think that Second Unit will be alive by the time we get there?" Lieutenant Tobias asked me as we made our way to find Captain Shino.**

"**Sir, they are surrounded and very few of them have seen combat of this scale. If I had to give my opinion, they might be able to hold off until we get there, but few will be able to fight again." I told Tobias, not bothering to mask my feelings.**

"**Thank you." he answered, casting me a quick smile. I didn't smile back.**

**This was the first time hollow had attacked in these numbers, with this coordination. What was confusing about this though was they were leading an actual attack against Seireitei. They avoided this place like the plague. In fact, this was more a siege than anything. **

"**Captain, we've got a problem. We need to enter the field. The numbers are too high for the regular units to function effectively. I'd like to have Overseer Captain Naomi ask for the Captains to enter combat at seven different locations." Tobias told Captain Nakazume.**

"**I suppose we should then. Permission granted." Captain Nakazume answered with a resigned look.**

"**Emma. Send the order. Inform the Captain General that Captains are requested at these points. F9, Y17, D4, F8, P10, H16. The last area, Z9, is being overrun the most. That area will see the most fighting so inform them of it." Tobias began, naming off locations and telling me what was to be expected at each area.**

**I listened and recited them back, showing that I remembered. Then I smeared a symbol on my arm with ink.**

"**Kokubyaku No Ami! Kyouryou 22, Kantai 66! Footprints, far lightning, sharp peak engulfing the land! Dark night, cloudy seas, blue division! Form a circle and fly through the heavens! Kurra Tentei!" I chanted, connecting myself with the captains and lieutenants so that I could communicate the orders to them.**

**I transferred my orders and followed Tobias as he made his way to his destination. I hadn't been dismissed yet so I was obliged to follow him.**

"**Emma. How much combat have you seen?" he asked me suddenly.**

"**Enough to know my limits sir." I answered uncertainly. What did he want from me?**

"**Have you been in combat like this? A full scale siege?" he asked me.**

"**No sir. I haven't seen combat exceeding two to one odds." I answered, still feeling confused.**

"**Hmm. What do you think they hope to accomplish? They know that as soon as even a single captain enters combat, they'll be swept aside like fleas. They have to have some kind of ace in the hole. Otherwise, they wouldn't do this." he rambled, more to himself than me.**

"**Sir, could it be that they are just attacking in the hopes of weakening our numbers? After all, the hollow outnumber us at any given time by ten to one." I asked, not seeing why he thought so much into this. There were enemies, they needed to be eliminated. Simple as that.**

"**Yes, but this was so sudden. If it were just that, they would have retreated as soon as we came out in numbers. I remember playing various war games and learning that every action that seems reckless can be seen in two ways. You can assume it serves no purpose, or that it's something bigger. But an attack with no purpose has one key characteristic…" Tobias began. **

**I started to tune him out and think about this myself. If hollow attack, we kill them. If they attack in number, we kill them. If they seem coordinated, we kill them. Simple as that. Thinking like Tobias was doing was for Captains, not lieutenants. Neither was giving orders like a captain.**

"**Emma, please stop tuning me out." he cut off my thoughts.**

"**I wasn't sir." I lied.**

"**Right. Of course you weren't." he muttered, glancing up as a message came.**

"**The hollow have stopped moving! Completely stopped! They show no signs of activity!" Maria explained. She was my lieutenant Overseer.**

"**Stopped?" Tobias muttered.**

"**The hollow are retreating! They have left all wounded Shinigami! Several fallen squads are coming back online! We've won!" Maria yelled, barely keeping the excitement from her voice. It was her first day as Lieutenant Overseer.**

"**What is going on?" Tobias muttered to himself.**

"**Sir?" I pressed, anxious to be rid of him.**

"**Huh? Oh. You're dismissed." he said, seeming to be very distracted.**

"**Yes sir." I said, fleeing from the scene.**

**I made my way back to the Nexus. I needed to debrief and relieve everyone. Although it went against protocol, I usually monitored the security center by myself. I preferred to be alone, shunning others. Except Maria. She was eager to learn and even more eager to please. Plus she was cute. Beyond cute. **

"**Maria. You did an excellent job for your first day." I told her as I walked into the Nexus.**

"**Um…uh…thank you Ma'am." she muttered, blushing at the compliment.**

"**You did well everyone. Unless anything comes up, you have the last three hours of the day to yourselves." I told everyone. **

**They cheered, then began to file out. I grabbed hold of Maria as she walked out, causing her to stop. I waited for the others to leave and closed the door. We were alone.**

"**Um…you wanted to talk ma'am?" Maria asked me nervously.**

"**Yes. Tell me, are you seeing anyone?" I asked her.**

"**S-seeing anyone!?" she gasped, blushing furiously.**

"**Yes. Any guys? Or girls?" I asked her again, being a little more forward.**

"**O-oh. You mean. Um. Well…" she stuttered, staring at the ground and blushing redder and redder.**

"**You know, you are truly beautiful. Such lovely red hair." I purred, running my hand through her hair. She watched my hand go, her eyes losing focus for a second.**

"**Y-you really think so? I-I don't think so. I mean…I don't…um." she stuttered again, thoroughly unnerved.**

"**Yes. And your blue eyes are so pretty." I purred again, putting my face inches from hers and staring into her eyes.**

"**You…you're very close ma'am." she said.**

"**Does it make you nervous? Or something else?" I asked her, moving my hand along her thigh. She jumped.**

"**Ma'am!" she gasped.**

"**Don't worry. I'm not in for a fling, in case you're worried. I want someone to be mine alone." I muttered, breathing in her ear.**

"**Ma…ma'am." she muttered, breathing heavy.**

"**Don't decide now. I'll let you think it over." I told her, talking normal again.**

"**Um…ok." she said, unsure of what just happened.**

**I turned and walked out, heading to a spot to clear my head. As I made my way, I thought about Maria. Everything I had said was true. I loved her long red hair. I loved her clear blue eyes. I loved the fact that she radiated innocence. I had spied her out as I watched the new recruits walk through around three years ago, around the time Kisuke Urahara became captain. I had been made Captain of the Overseer unit of the 14****th**** division three years before that. Tobias had been made Lieutenant two after that.**

"**Hello ma'am." one of my Overseers greeted as he walked by.**

"**Hello Darin." I answered back, giving him a forced smile.**

**As a Shinigami, I had very little friends. I generally thought they were all annoyances. There were a few that I liked. Yoruichi Shihouin is a weakness of mine. Several from my Overseers were friends. Captain Shino was another that I liked. I generally ignored others. Except Maria. I had picked her out as a "pet" when she had first joined our squad. I worked her to the bone, but she wanted to impress, and she succeeded. She worked hard enough that even without my bias she would have been made my Lieutenant. As I made my way through Seireitei, I heard two familiar voices ahead of me. It was Tobias and Captain Nakazume. I pressed into the wall and listened in on their conversation.**

"**Are you sure?" Tobias asked Captain Nakazume.**

"**Yes. The 12****th**** division is sure of it. Several fragments were found scattered all around Seireitei." Captain Nakazume explained.**

"**But who would do that?" Tobias asked.**

"**We aren't sure. But it might be them." Captain Nakazume said, piquing my interest.**

"**Really? But I thought everything was going peacefully." Tobias said, sounding confused.**

"**Well, that's what it looks like on the outside." Captain Nakazume said.**

**Tobias looked concerned, staring at the ground and biting his thumb.**

"**Uh, Kyle." Captain Nakazume said after glancing around briefly.**

"**Hmm?" Tobias looked around as well. "Oh. It doesn't seem like anyone's around Shino."**

"**Good." Captain Nakazume said. Then she kissed Tobias!**

**He returned the kiss passionately.**

"**Well, love you too Captain." Tobias said with a smirk when they broke.**

"**Brat. Knock on my door later tonight. You know the number." Captain Nakazume said with a strange look on her face.**

"**With pleasure." Tobias answered, looking eager but still worried. Captain Nakazume must have seen it too.**

"**Listen. Don't worry about it ok? It'll all be fine." she said, hugging Tobias.**

"**I hope so. I've never seen war. Even the usual is hard for me sometimes. I kind of wish Mikey and Ryan were here." Tobias said, sounding like a kid.**

"**Don't worry. If it's that hard for you, I'll drive all those thoughts from you." Captain Nakazume said seductively.**

**Tobias head jerked at that, then he laughed.**

"**There you go. Now try and rest. And I don't want you to mention the Hollow Baits to anyone ok?" Captain Nakazume said before walking off. **

**Tobias looked worried for a second, then, after a quick glance around, wandered off.**

"**Hollow Baits?" I muttered under my breath.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: False Lull

I stayed where I was for a few minutes before walking away. I made my way to a secluded garden at the south end of Seireitei. As I walked I went over the things I had seen and heard. At the forefront was the Hollow Baits. The only reason to use a hollow bait is to capture a hollow for research purposes. Could some have been broken by accident? Then there was the negotiations. I had no idea what Captain Shino and Tobias had been talking about with that part. Then there was the last part. They kissed! They were planning to meet in secret! When did this happen!? I might have been mistaken but, Captain Shino also seemed larger. As if she had put on some weight…

"You bastard!" I screamed while I was sitting down.

I sat there and watched the sun set when the time came. Then I got up and made my way back to the barracks. After eating dinner and bathing, I went to my room. After glancing in my mirror and checking my brown hair and eyes, I laid down in my bed. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

The next few day's passed uneventfully for the most part. With one exception. The various Captains and Lieutenants were edgier than usual. One of the weirdest things though was the fact that Captain Ukitake was up and about doing things. Usually he was stuck in his quarters and let Lieutenant Shiba do his work. The 12th division was buzzing about though, examining everyone who had contact with the hollows, hoping to find something new, something to study.

But there was something that was bugging me more than anything else. Maria was avoiding me. If she caught sight of me, she would turn and hightail it in the other direction. If I actually did talk to her, she would make an excuse and run off. It was starting to annoy me. So I found a way to trap her. She was walking down an alleyway I knew. I began to walk towards her and she panicked. She turned into a dead-end. I walked in and stopped in front of her, a look of worry on my face.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked her kindly.

"I…I haven't been avoiding you" she lied, still looking innocent.

"You shouldn't lie to people." I scolded her gently.

"Its…you…I…I just don't know!" she burst out.

"Did I make you confused?" I asked her.

"Yes! I mean, um, I like you but, I didn't think you wanted me to like you like _that._" she said, sounding confused.

"Oh? Well, how do you stand on it?" I asked her.

"Like I said, I don't know. I need to think about it more." she said, looking so cute I could scream.

"And that's why you've been avoiding me?' I asked her, beginning to understand.

"Yes. I'm sorry." she said, beginning to cry.

"That's ok. There's no need to cry." I told her, putting a hand on her face. She looked up at me, blushing. "You take as long as you want. I'll wait."

Then I turned and walked away. I **did** have jobs to do. I made my way to the Nexus and checked through the usual stuff. Then I sat down at the master control and began looking through the various records, checking to see that they weren't tampered with. After I was sure of the records, I checked the rest of the system for bugs. There weren't any. I stayed on my watch for several hours before anything happened. There was a small blip on the East Rukongai sensor. Someone was approaching the gate. I watched through the feed and saw the man. He was tall and thin and garbed in all white. He wore a hood so that his face was obscured.

"What is he doing?" I wondered to myself as I watched him.

He was digging around in various places. He cast quick glances around from time to time, then after only five minutes, he stood up, brushed himself off, and left. I saved the feed and began to go over it again and again, trying to find out exactly what he was doing. But he was lucky. He was angled to where I couldn't see his face or what his hands were doing. After that, I began to be more observant. A couple days passed after that. Maria began coming with me when I was in the Nexus, watching a separate terminal. After a few hours, she called me over.

"What is he doing?" she asked me, pointing at the screen. It was monitoring West Rukongai.

It was the same guy as before.

"I don't know, but save the feed when he leaves." I told her, then I went back to my terminal and sent a message to Tobias telling him that there was suspicious figure at the west gate. He said he would take care of it.

After saving the footage, we went back to our jobs. The man was apprehended and said he was digging for money that might have been lost. Even though we didn't believe him, we didn't have any evidence so we had to let him go. Several day's later, the same thing happened again. Only this time, it was the North and the South Rukongai at the same time. I saved the footage and told Tobias about it. He said he would keep an eye out for anything suspicious, but that he couldn't do anything yet.

I laid awake in my room thinking about what was going on. So many strange things were going on. First there was that hollow attack, then there was those rumors I shouldn't have heard from Tobias and Captain Shino. Now there was this guy running around digging around Seireitei. What was going on?

There was a knock on my door. It was ten-thirty at night.

"Yes?" I said as I slid open my door. It was Maria.

"U-um…sorry for waking you ma'am." She said timidly, standing in the doorway in her white robe.

"I wasn't asleep. Don't worry about it." I told her. "So what's up?

"Well…um. I, I thought about what you had said and…um." she muttered and stuttered, tripping on every word.

"Come on you can do it. I know you've only been talking for a short time, but you can do it!" I told her with a warm smile. She giggled a little.

"Well um, I decided, I'll…um, take my chances, with…um…with you." she said, blushing furiously and looking at my wall. My heart jumped when she said that.

"Really? You'll be mine?" I asked her, making sure it was true.

"Y-yes. I'll…I'll be yours if you'll have me." she said, looking at me again.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"O-oh. I…I, um, I guess you won't then. I'm sorry I disturbed you." she said, sounding like she had broke inside.

As she turned to leave, I grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Sorry. I don't let things I care for go that easy." I told her, pulling her back to me. I hugged her.

"Th-thank you…ma'am." she said, still sounding timid, but her voice getting stronger.

"You can call me Emma when we're like this you know." I told her.

"O-ok. Um…Emma." She said, trying it out.

"Come on. We'll go slow ok?" I asked her, not wanting to scare her.

"Ok…I'll trust you." she said, a small smile on her face.

I laid her down on my futon and got behind her, pressing close. I placed my hand on her stomach and gently stroked her. She giggled a little.

"I'm ticklish." she said.

"Sorry." I said, not knowing whether she liked being tickled or not.

"I-it's ok." she said quietly. Then, "This…feels nice."

She pressed closer against me. After a time, she fell asleep. I stayed awake, reveling in my victory. Then I too fell asleep.

Our blissful moment was shattered as an explosion rocked Seireitei. I shot awake and looked around. Maria was clinging to me.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Get dressed! Get your zanpakuto! We need to find out! And be careful!" I yelled at her as she tore from my room to get her stuff.

I got dressed in a hurry and ran down the hall. Maria came out as I was passing her room. As we ran out, I saw what was causing the damage. There were dozens of Menos, all within Seireitei!

"How'd they get here?!" I asked in shock. Then it dawned on me.

Hollow baits? A mysterious cloaked man? He was planting hollow baits!

"Dammit!" I yelled. "Maria! We need to get to the Nexus!"

"Alright" she said.

We ran through Seireitei, avoiding rubble. We passed other Shinigami who were heading towards the conflict. When we entered the Nexus and booted up the system, I checked the progressive scan. There were thirty six Menos. And thousands of Hollow were pouring in at each gate!

"Maria! Get this message to everyone! Seireitei is being completely invaded! We are breached on all sides! All Monitors are you get here now! All Shinigami Captains are to take command of their respective units! The Monitor Unit is taking wartime action! Now!" I ordered.

As she relayed the orders, I cursed myself for not acting or putting someone on watch. Maybe we would have had them at the gates if I had.

Slowly, more Monitors showed up. As they filed in, I gave up my seat so I could oversee everything.

"Ma'am! Casualties reported in sector G9!"

"Hollow massing at point gamma!"

"Menos are approaching Central!"

I took in every bit of information and made sure it went to the right place. Then…

"Hollow approaching the Nexus!"

"What!? Where are the guards?!" I demanded.

"Dead Ma'am! And the inner guards will be overrun!"

"Shit! Maria! You're in charge if you think you can handle it! I'll help keep them from here!" I ordered, running from the room and drawing my zanpakuto.

I tore down the halls to get to the entrance to the Nexus. I heard Maria's voice ring in my head.

"There's seven of them ma'am!" she said in a panic.

"Alright." I whispered as I found the guards and took my position.

The Hollows came into view. Each was a power type. Huge hollow that lacked abilities other than abnormal strength. As they got closer, I ordered the guards to attack and hold nothing back. They attacked and so did the hollow. It was a brutal struggle. They were more than simple power types. At least two of them were Adjuchas. I realized my mistake and made to contact Maria.

"Two are Adjuchas! Get an order out that we may need backup!" I told her hastily turning my attention back to the hollow.

I watched as a cero tore through one of the guards, tearing him to shreds. The other guard was momentarily distracted as he watched his comrade fall and the hollow seized the opportunity. They massed on him and ripped him to pieces. He screamed and then was no more.

"Shit." I cursed, seeing that even though two hollow had fallen, I was still outnumbered five to one.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: Painting of Ruin and Broken Lines

The remaining hollow stopped, waiting to see what I would do. Then one broke and attacked, lunging from the others with more speed than his huge body should have allowed. This one had spikes lining his back and arms, with fur on his legs. I held my ground as he got close, then sliced him in half when he got within reach.

"That was easy." I thought to myself.

The other hollow were being more cautious now. I watched as they fidgeted among themselves, not sure what to do. The two Adjuchas, one that looked like a bipedal slug and the other that looked like it was a wolf, coaxed the other hollow into a frenzy and they began to howl.

I took a deep breath and held my sword at the ready. "My canvas fade to grey, Koshouku (Faded color)"

My zanpakuto extended, growing larger and thicker. It became a giant calligraphy brush. I held it at the ready as the two Adjuchas laughed.

"A brush?" one of them said, a deep guttural laugh.

A single hollow burst from the group, howling madly. I stepped to the side and brought my brush up, painting the kanji for fire on it's mask.

"Fire Seal. Kai!" I yelled, activating the attack. The mark exploded, taking the hollows face with it.

While the others were distracted, I painted the kanji for water on the ceiling and the kanji for earth on the ground.

"Earth Seal. Kai!" I activated the earth seal, sending the ground itself at the hollow in a line of spikes eliminating the last of the regular hollow.

The slug Adjuchas opened his mouth and a cero lanced out at me.

"Water Seal. Kai!" I said hurriedly. A gush of water fell from the ceiling, negating the cero.

The two Adjuchas were the only ones left. They glanced at each other, then they opened a garganta and fled. The hall was empty.

"Maria. The Nexus is safe for now. The guards are dead though. Inform the Lieutenant that we need reinforcements." I ordered.

"Understood ma'am." she paused as she relayed the orders. "He's sending 3rd seat Sasumi along with 6th seat Kenton."

"Understood." I answered.

I stood watch at the entranceway as I waited for the reinforcements. I listened to the information that was being sent out by Maria. She was doing her job perfectly. From what I heard, central had been evacuated and Captain General Yamamoto was there guarding it personally. Tobias and Captain Shino were aiding Captain Hirako at point A15. Captain Mugurame was going ballistic at point A9. And the Hollow were still coming. The 4th division was stretched thin with all the wounded.

"Maria. Tell everyone to pull towards the center of Seireitei. With how far they're extended, they're making it hard for the 4th division to keep casualties low." I ordered. Maria did as she was told.

When Sasumi and Kenton had arrived with a dozen other Shinigami, I sealed my zanpakuto and went back to the Nexus.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I saw the display.

There were over ten thousand Hollow pouring into Seireitei. Then the room began to quake!

"What's going on!?" I demanded.

"We've been hit with a cero! The shielding is still standing but the Menos are focusing their attacks here!" I was informed.

"Dammit!" I cried, trying to think of what to do.

The room shook again as I made my decision.

"Everyone! Evacuate immediately! I want all of you to aid the 4th division in bringing back the injured! The Nexus will fall! Go now!" I ordered, my voice rising to a shriek.

Everyone stared at me.

"Ma'am." Maria said.

"Go. Please. I won't stay long." I reassured her. I wasn't planning on suicide.

They all filed out slowly, casting me glances. The room was shaking and I could practically see the shielding melting away. When everyone was gone, I scanned the terminal and took in the information.

"This message is to all personnel. The Nexus has fallen. The Menos are focusing their attacks here. Possibly this was their goal. As of now, all Shinigami captains are to act as they see fit. The Nexus will have no more influence." I announced.

A cero lanced through the roof, missing me by mere feet.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I ran from the room, motioning Sasumi and Kenton to follow. Although they were seated officers, my rank was higher since I was the head of the Overseers. We made our way away from the Nexus as it was destroyed.

"Cover me." I ordered them.

I dropped to my knees and used a Kidou to link myself to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Sir! Permission to speak!" I asked.

"Granted." he said. He sounded as calm as always. As if he wasn't in conflict.

"Sir! If I take to the top of the Repentance cell along with perhaps two or three other Overseers, I could pass information and orders for you! With your permission!" I asked.

"Granted." he said after pausing for a moment.

"Thank you sir!" I told him, breaking connection and forming another.

"What is it?" Sasumi asked me.

"Maria!" I called in her head.

"Ma'am?" she asked in confusion.

"Maria! Grab someone and make your way to the top of the repentance cell! I mean the roof! I'll meet you there!" I ordered.

"Ma'am!" she answered.

"Sasumi, Kenton, I need to act as guards for us. We are going to the top of the repentance cell." I told them.

"If you say so." Sasumi answered.

We made our way to the repentance cell, killing any Hollow that got in our way. When we got to the top, I saw that no one was there yet.

"Where are they?" I asked no one in particular.

Then a girl leapt on top of the tower. Upon seeing me, she dropped to her knees.

"Ma'am! Maria is under attack! We were outnumbered and she got their attention so I could run. She led them to D7! Ma'am you have to help her!" she said in a hurry.

I felt my heart drop. I leapt from the tower without a seconds hesitation. As I was falling, I released my zanpakuto. When I hit the ground I ran as fast as I could towards where Maria was. I had no idea how well she could fight. All I knew was that she was in danger. All of Seireitei fell away. Nothing else mattered. Then I heard her scream!

"Maria!" I yelled.

A second later I rounded a corner and saw her fighting not one but five Hollow by herself! Her left arm was hanging limp and it looked like she was crying blood.

I slashed a Hollow in half with my brush and got beside her.

"Ma'am!" she cried in relief.

To say she looked relieved was an understatement. She held a small knife in her hand, the blade pointed inward.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"My zanpakuto? This is it's shikai." she said.

"Stay back then. That small thing doesn't look too strong." I ordered, stepping in front of her.

"It isn't, but it's ability is." She said, taking a deep breath.

She broke away from me, blood flying from her arm and running down her cheeks. I saw her dodge a Hollow claw like liquid light, fluid and fast. She came up next to one of the hollows legs and stabbed it right behind the knee joint. I was amazed when the entire leg disintegrated.

"What?" I muttered in wonder.

Maria flipped from there and landed behind another Hollow, grabbing hold of the horns on it's mask and slashing at it's shoulder. The cut was shallow, yet the arm itself hung limp and dead.

I painted an Earth Kanji on the ground and left it there.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heaven. Hadou 63! Souren Soukatsui(Twin Lotus Blue Flame Crash)!" I chanted, releasing the high level kido into the Earth Seal.

The Seal glowed blue for a second, then the Kido was shooting out from the ground in a line, just like the earth attack.

"Maria move!" I ordered. She Shunpoed back to me.

The blue fire engulfed the remaining Hollow and consumed them.

"Thanks ma'am." Maria told me.

"Come on. We still have stuff to do." I told her, turning back towards the tower.

We got back to it without incident and got back on the roof.

"Fan out. I want three-sixty degree visibility. Send all information directly to the Captain General." I ordered the two ladies. "As for you guys, keep us covered. Make sure that no Hollow reach any of us." I ordered Sasumi, Kenton and the rest of the Shinigami on the tower.

We went to work feeding information to Captain Yamamoto. He gave me orders to relay to the other captains. It started slowly, but the other squadrons began to work more efficiently. Simply knowing that someone knew what was going on seemed to boost morale. Tobias along with Captains Shihouin, Shino, and Kyoraku eliminated the entire force of Menos. The 11th squadron were cleaning up the northern portion of Seireitei. The 4th squadron reported that the number of injured was high, but casualties were low. More reports came in, and more orders were given. As the last of the Hollow either retreated or were killed, the sun began to rise. As the light bathed Seireitei, and the three of us who were relaying orders finally closed ourselves from outside voices, I got a good look at the damage. The control center was destroyed. Several barracks had been destroyed. One final report came in that I was to transfer to Captain General Yamamoto.

"Captain General sir! Casualty report." I announced.

"Speak." he answered in my mind.

"Over four hundred wounded. Currently fifty three fatalities. Few more are expected. The Nexus has been destroyed. The 11th squad barracks are in flames among other areas." I announced.

"Understood. Take your team and rest. The captains and Lieutenants will take care of the orders." Yamamoto ordered.

"Understood sir." I answered and released the kido.

"Ma'am?" Maria asked. Her and the others were looking worried.

I let my hair down and gave them a tired smile, "We're done. Everyone go and get some rest."

They smiled and made their way down, leaving me and Maria alone.

"Ma'am…er, Emma." Maria said quietly. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. Like I said; you're mine now. And I protect what I care about." I told her, walking over and hugging her.

She looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I slowly moved my lips to hers and kissed her. She returned the kiss back after a second.

"Now come on. Lets get you cleaned up." I told her.

"R-right." she said with a small smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 21: Painting of Ruin and Broken Lines

The remaining hollow stopped, waiting to see what I would do. Then one broke and attacked, lunging from the others with more speed than his huge body should have allowed. This one had spikes lining his back and arms, with fur on his legs. I held my ground as he got close, then sliced him in half when he got within reach.

"That was easy." I thought to myself.

The other hollow were being more cautious now. I watched as they fidgeted among themselves, not sure what to do. The two Adjuchas, one that looked like a bipedal slug and the other that looked like it was a wolf, coaxed the other hollow into a frenzy and they began to howl.

I took a deep breath and held my sword at the ready. "My canvas fade to grey, Koshouku (Faded color)"

My zanpakuto extended, growing larger and thicker. It became a giant calligraphy brush. I held it at the ready as the two Adjuchas laughed.

"A brush?" one of them said, a deep guttural laugh.

A single hollow burst from the group, howling madly. I stepped to the side and brought my brush up, painting the kanji for fire on it's mask.

"Fire Seal. Kai!" I yelled, activating the attack. The mark exploded, taking the hollows face with it.

While the others were distracted, I painted the kanji for water on the ceiling and the kanji for earth on the ground.

"Earth Seal. Kai!" I activated the earth seal, sending the ground itself at the hollow in a line of spikes eliminating the last of the regular hollow.

The slug Adjuchas opened his mouth and a cero lanced out at me.

"Water Seal. Kai!" I said hurriedly. A gush of water fell from the ceiling, negating the cero.

The two Adjuchas were the only ones left. They glanced at each other, then they opened a garganta and fled. The hall was empty.

"Maria. The Nexus is safe for now. The guards are dead though. Inform the Lieutenant that we need reinforcements." I ordered.

"Understood ma'am." she paused as she relayed the orders. "He's sending 3rd seat Sasumi along with 6th seat Kenton."

"Understood." I answered.

I stood watch at the entranceway as I waited for the reinforcements. I listened to the information that was being sent out by Maria. She was doing her job perfectly. From what I heard, central had been evacuated and Captain General Yamamoto was there guarding it personally. Tobias and Captain Shino were aiding Captain Hirako at point A15. Captain Mugurame was going ballistic at point A9. And the Hollow were still coming. The 4th division was stretched thin with all the wounded.

"Maria. Tell everyone to pull towards the center of Seireitei. With how far they're extended, they're making it hard for the 4th division to keep casualties low." I ordered. Maria did as she was told.

When Sasumi and Kenton had arrived with a dozen other Shinigami, I sealed my zanpakuto and went back to the Nexus.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I saw the display.

There were over ten thousand Hollow pouring into Seireitei. Then the room began to quake!

"What's going on!?" I demanded.

"We've been hit with a cero! The shielding is still standing but the Menos are focusing their attacks here!" I was informed.

"Dammit!" I cried, trying to think of what to do.

The room shook again as I made my decision.

"Everyone! Evacuate immediately! I want all of you to aid the 4th division in bringing back the injured! The Nexus will fall! Go now!" I ordered, my voice rising to a shriek.

Everyone stared at me.

"Ma'am." Maria said.

"Go. Please. I won't stay long." I reassured her. I wasn't planning on suicide.

They all filed out slowly, casting me glances. The room was shaking and I could practically see the shielding melting away. When everyone was gone, I scanned the terminal and took in the information.

"This message is to all personnel. The Nexus has fallen. The Menos are focusing their attacks here. Possibly this was their goal. As of now, all Shinigami captains are to act as they see fit. The Nexus will have no more influence." I announced.

A cero lanced through the roof, missing me by mere feet.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I ran from the room, motioning Sasumi and Kenton to follow. Although they were seated officers, my rank was higher since I was the head of the Overseers. We made our way away from the Nexus as it was destroyed.

"Cover me." I ordered them.

I dropped to my knees and used a Kidou to link myself to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Sir! Permission to speak!" I asked.

"Granted." he said. He sounded as calm as always. As if he wasn't in conflict.

"Sir! If I take to the top of the Repentance cell along with perhaps two or three other Overseers, I could pass information and orders for you! With your permission!" I asked.

"Granted." he said after pausing for a moment.

"Thank you sir!" I told him, breaking connection and forming another.

"What is it?" Sasumi asked me.

"Maria!" I called in her head.

"Ma'am?" she asked in confusion.

"Maria! Grab someone and make your way to the top of the repentance cell! I mean the roof! I'll meet you there!" I ordered.

"Ma'am!" she answered.

"Sasumi, Kenton, I need to act as guards for us. We are going to the top of the repentance cell." I told them.

"If you say so." Sasumi answered.

We made our way to the repentance cell, killing any Hollow that got in our way. When we got to the top, I saw that no one was there yet.

"Where are they?" I asked no one in particular.

Then a girl leapt on top of the tower. Upon seeing me, she dropped to her knees.

"Ma'am! Maria is under attack! We were outnumbered and she got their attention so I could run. She led them to D7! Ma'am you have to help her!" she said in a hurry.

I felt my heart drop. I leapt from the tower without a seconds hesitation. As I was falling, I released my zanpakuto. When I hit the ground I ran as fast as I could towards where Maria was. I had no idea how well she could fight. All I knew was that she was in danger. All of Seireitei fell away. Nothing else mattered. Then I heard her scream!

"Maria!" I yelled.

A second later I rounded a corner and saw her fighting not one but five Hollow by herself! Her left arm was hanging limp and it looked like she was crying blood.

I slashed a Hollow in half with my brush and got beside her.

"Ma'am!" she cried in relief.

To say she looked relieved was an understatement. She held a small knife in her hand, the blade pointed inward.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"My zanpakuto? This is it's shikai." she said.

"Stay back then. That small thing doesn't look too strong." I ordered, stepping in front of her.

"It isn't, but it's ability is." She said, taking a deep breath.

She broke away from me, blood flying from her arm and running down her cheeks. I saw her dodge a Hollow claw like liquid light, fluid and fast. She came up next to one of the hollows legs and stabbed it right behind the knee joint. I was amazed when the entire leg disintegrated.

"What?" I muttered in wonder.

Maria flipped from there and landed behind another Hollow, grabbing hold of the horns on it's mask and slashing at it's shoulder. The cut was shallow, yet the arm itself hung limp and dead.

I painted an Earth Kanji on the ground and left it there.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heaven. Hadou 63! Souren Soukatsui(Twin Lotus Blue Flame Crash)!" I chanted, releasing the high level kido into the Earth Seal.

The Seal glowed blue for a second, then the Kido was shooting out from the ground in a line, just like the earth attack.

"Maria move!" I ordered. She Shunpoed back to me.

The blue fire engulfed the remaining Hollow and consumed them.

"Thanks ma'am." Maria told me.

"Come on. We still have stuff to do." I told her, turning back towards the tower.

We got back to it without incident and got back on the roof.

"Fan out. I want three-sixty degree visibility. Send all information directly to the Captain General." I ordered the two ladies. "As for you guys, keep us covered. Make sure that no Hollow reach any of us." I ordered Sasumi, Kenton and the rest of the Shinigami on the tower.

We went to work feeding information to Captain Yamamoto. He gave me orders to relay to the other captains. It started slowly, but the other squadrons began to work more efficiently. Simply knowing that someone knew what was going on seemed to boost morale. Tobias along with Captains Shihouin, Shino, and Kyoraku eliminated the entire force of Menos. The 11th squadron were cleaning up the northern portion of Seireitei. The 4th squadron reported that the number of injured was high, but casualties were low. More reports came in, and more orders were given. As the last of the Hollow either retreated or were killed, the sun began to rise. As the light bathed Seireitei, and the three of us who were relaying orders finally closed ourselves from outside voices, I got a good look at the damage. The control center was destroyed. Several barracks had been destroyed. One final report came in that I was to transfer to Captain General Yamamoto.

"Captain General sir! Casualty report." I announced.

"Speak." he answered in my mind.

"Over four hundred wounded. Currently fifty three fatalities. Few more are expected. The Nexus has been destroyed. The 11th squad barracks are in flames among other areas." I announced.

"Understood. Take your team and rest. The captains and Lieutenants will take care of the orders." Yamamoto ordered.

"Understood sir." I answered and released the kido.

"Ma'am?" Maria asked. Her and the others were looking worried.

I let my hair down and gave them a tired smile, "We're done. Everyone go and get some rest."

They smiled and made their way down, leaving me and Maria alone.

"Ma'am…er, Emma." Maria said quietly. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. Like I said; you're mine now. And I protect what I care about." I told her, walking over and hugging her.

She looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I slowly moved my lips to hers and kissed her. She returned the kiss back after a second.

"Now come on. Lets get you cleaned up." I told her.

"R-right." she said with a small smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch 23: Whispers to Roars**

**After I was cleared to leave the barracks, I went over to see how Maria was doing. She was laying on her bed, her arm supported, the other wounds invisible under the covers.**

"**Hey Maria." I said quietly when she opened her eyes.**

"**Emma? You look like you're ok." she said after a pause. Her voice was horribly weak.**

"**Yeah. You know me. Too stubborn to die. You on the other hand, need to be more careful." I told her quietly, smiling faintly and holding her good hand in mine.**

**She smiled back.**

**We sat in silence for a time, simply enjoying each others presence. As I sat there, I fully realized how close I had come to losing the one I loved.**

"**From now on, I'll protect you." I told her.**

"**Ma'am?" she said quietly, not sure what I meant.**

"**Forget it. You focus on getting healed ok? I'll visit you every day." I told her as I got up to leave.**

"**Emma?" she said quietly. I turned to look at her. "I love you."**

**The world dropped away from beneath me.**

"**I…I love you too." I said, barely holding back the tears.**

**I left the ward. As soon as I got back to my room, I broke down completely. I realized then just how much she meant to me. And how much it would hurt to lose her.**

**I rested the rest of the day, allowing my emotions to settle and my body to ease itself back into being whole. The next day, I went and watched over the reconstruction of the Control Center. After seeing that the building itself was being handled appropriately, I went to the 12th**** division barracks to see how the system was coming.**

"**It's not coming at all!" Hiyori yelled when I asked. "The dumb head Urahara can't decide what he wants to do! So nothing has happened!" **

"**What do you mean nothing has happened!? It's already been three weeks!" I yelled. **

"**You yell at him! I keep telling him that the system was fine by itself! Yet your captain keeps giving him the go ahead to upgrade everything from the software to the god damn nails used to hold everything in place!" Hiyori yelled.**

"**Argh!!" I yelled in frustration.**

"**What's the racket? You two are so unpleasant." Kurotsuchi said as he passed.**

"**Quiet you!" Hiyori and I yelled at him.**

"**Such lower beings…" he muttered with a sigh. Hate that man.**

**After yelling at Captain Urahara that he needed to get to work, I went back the 14****th****'s barracks to try and talk to the Captain.**

"**Lieutenant Tobias, can I talk to Captain Shino?" I asked him when I found him staring off into space like an idiot.**

"**Hmm? Why do you want to do that?" he asked me.**

"**It's about Captain Urahara. He's being a little too zealous about the system." I told him, trying hard to keep the agitation from my voice.**

"**I know. Hiyori already tore into me. But Captain gave him permission so there isn't much we can do." he told me, a resigned look on his face.**

"**Still, I'd like to have a word with her." I said.**

"**With who?" came a voice from behind me.**

**I jumped and turned to meet this new voice. It was Captain Shino.**

"**Um. Well you see ma'am…" I stuttered, completely caught off guard.**

"**Naomi wanted to talk to you about the system upgrades that Captain Urahara wants to make." Tobias explained, giving me enough time to gather my nerves back together.**

"**Is that so? He told me that things are progressing smoothly." Captain Shino told me.**

"**He did? Captain Nakazume, I went to the 12****th**** division barracks earlier and spoke with the Lieutenant. She said that Captain Urahara has yet to even begin work, that he is still caught up in deciding what to change." I explained.**

"**I see. Tobias, come with me. I'm going to have a word with Kisuke." Captain Shino said. For some reason, I got the impression I had just signed someone's death sentence. "Overseer Captain Naomi, you're dismissed. "**

**I left, anxious to get away from that scene. After visiting Maria and complaining to her about Captain Urahara, I went to bed. Several day's later I passed Captain Urahara as I went to check on the Nexus. His face was bruised and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.**

"**Captain Nakazume got him to start working." Tobias explained, looking both scared and enraptured by the memory. "Oh. By the way. The higher ups have reason to believe that another attack might come. So I want you to monitor the East wall. I'm monitoring the North while Lieutenants Aizen and Yadomaru(Lisa of the Vizard) are watching the South and West walls respectively. We are to report any form of attack directly to the kidou Corps." **

"**Alright." I answered.**

**I took my position along the east wall and stared out at the distance. And stared. And stared some more. Nothing happened all day. When I was relieved by Hiyori, I went to bed, too exhausted from boredom to do much else. **

**Several weeks passed. The Control Center building was finished and the 12****th**** division was busy installing everything. No further attacks were made. Maria was able to walk short distances now, but she was still confined to the 4****th**** division barracks.**

"…**So I think I'm one hundred percent certain that Tobias and Captain Nakazume are an item!" I finished telling my suspicions to Maria. She laughed.**

"**You sure have been dogging them a lot lately. What are you even doing this for?" she asked me with a smile. She was enjoying being able to get out.**

"**Until I have enough proof to blackmail the life out of him, I'm going to keep following him!" I explained. **

"**You're trying to break him?' she asked, suddenly concerned.**

"**No no!" I fixed hurriedly, realizing that I might have gone a bit too far. "It's more for the fact that I'll have the information. I don't intend to actually use it."**

"**Really?" Maria asked me, innocent curiosity warping her features so much that I was practically drooling over how cute she was.**

"**Really. I won't do anything that'll harm him ok? Does that make you feel better?" I asked her.**

"**Yes. Thank you." Maria answered**

"**Why do you care anyway?" I asked her, my curiosity peaking.**

"**Well. He was the one who recommended me for 14****th****. Originally, I was placed in the 9****th**** division but, Lieutenant Tobias asked me a few questions and decided I would do better here. From what I heard, he went to a lot of trouble for me to be placed here." Maria explained.**

"**Great. Now I feel even worse for stalking him…" I muttered. Because of him, I found Maria. Great.**

"**Don't feel too bad. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you." Maria said.**

"**Yeah. You're right-" I began, but suddenly, Lieutenant Kotetsu's voice shattered our serenity.**

"**We are under attack! Captain General Yamamoto has been struck a serious blow! Captains Hirako, Unohana, Kyoraku, Mugurame, and Nakazume have all been severely injured! The identity of the attackers has been uncovered! They were responsible for both hollow attacks and the reiatsu attack! As of now, Seireitei is in full war time status! All Shinigami are ordered to carry a zanpakuto at all times!" Lieutenant Kotetsu told us.**

"**Six captains taken out of action just like that!?" it was unbelievable.**

"**Emma? Do you think they'll be ok?" Maria asked me.**

"**All of them are insanely strong. Captain Nakazume will survive for sure. Nothing can kill her. Now as for you, let's get you back to the barracks now." I told her, carefully picking her up and cradling her in my arms. **

**I carried Maria back to the sick bay and set her down. I saw firsthand the damage that had been done. Captain General Yamamoto was bleeding profusely from no less than seven gaping wounds all over his body. His right arm looked like it had been nearly severed completely off. The other captains were in a slightly less critical condition. The exception was Captain Unohana who was injured worse than Yamamoto. There was blood everywhere.**

"**Oh my god." I muttered. **

**I walked outside and saw that the sky above Seireitei was shimmering with a barrier. Too late it seemed. I went back to the barracks. An hour later, Tobias called everyone into the main meeting hall to inform us of what was going on.**

"**Captain Nakazume is severely injured. On top of being pierced by bolts of high density reiatsu, her legs and left arm are broken. She is temporarily blinded in her right eye. Several internal organs have been ruptured. Currently, she is in a coma. Lieutenant Kotetsu has told me she is stabilizing, but as of now she could go either way. She is going to be out of action for no less than nine months. Due to Captain Unohana being injured as severely as she is, the 4****th**** division is without their greatest resource. As it stands, the Lieutenants will step in for their captains. Captain Ukitake will take over Captain General Yamamoto's duties, as he is the most experienced of the captains." Tobias explained.**

**There was a general murmuring of worry throughout those gathered.**

"**One other thing. It pains me to say this but, as of now, Seireitei is now entering a full scale war. We have been attacked three times now, for no discernable reason and we have taken numerous casualties. Central 46 will no longer stand for this. They demand the blood of those responsible. Negotiations have been attempted in the past. They have been fruitless even though those in question agreed to the terms. Now they have attacked us. We will stand for this no longer. We fight. Our enemies are…" Tobias paused, closing his eyes, almost as if he was steeling himself against what he was about to say. It looked almost like he was being tormented on the inside.**

**My breath caught in my throat as I listened and waited. Our enemy was…**

**Tobias opened his eyes and the weight of his words fell on us. "…The Quincy."**


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: Preparations

"Our enemy…is the Quincy." Tobias told us.

I was laying in my room, thinking over what he had told us. The Captain was incapacitated. In fact, nearly half of the captains were out of action. Plus there were hundreds injured. The Overseers were temporarily out of action as well, so any attempt at coordinated and informed tactics would be nigh-impossible.

The next day passed in a haze. Nothing seemed to invigorate. It scared me that everyone was getting lethargic.

"If Old man Yamamoto could be taken out, what about the rest of us?" was whispered more than once.

It really pissed me off. There was another thing that bothered me. But it was more because it made me victorious when I didn't want to be. Tobias was walking around in a daze. He barely seemed aware that anything was happening. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying, and his voice sounded hollow. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. Even if he was ranked higher than me, I was his senior. And his attitude was bugging me.

"Lieutenant Tobias?" I asked when I found him in the waning hours of the day.

"…Naomi?" he asked after a pause.

"Listen um…if you want to talk, about anything, you can trust me not to say anything to anyone." I told him.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"I mean, I'll listen. I could try and, you know, comfort you." I explained, feeling steadily more awkward as this conversation went on.

After a pause where it seemed like Tobias was weighing everything I was saying, he gave me an answer.

"Can you come by later tonight? Around midnight?" he asked me.

"If that's what you want, ok." I told him, feeling like I was going to regret this.

After finishing my duties, I went back to the sick bay to visit Maria. She had managed to hear about the extent of Captain Unohana's injuries.

"They say it's a miracle she's alive at all. She's strong, but the severity of the wounds was huge." Maria explained.

"She's a captain. An old one. From what I've heard, she's older than Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku." I told her.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." Maria said.

We talked for awhile longer, avoiding the subject of the war and Captain Nakazume, and then I left. I rested for a time and sat waiting for midnight. I grew more and more nervous as time passed. What was he going to say? How would I respond?

"Dammit Emma. You truly are an idiot." I muttered to myself when midnight came around and I stood outside Tobias' door. I knocked.

"Come in." came a hollow voice.

I walked in and saw that Tobias was sitting against the left wall staring at a single candle on the right wall.

"How are you doing?" I asked nervously as I walked in and sat down across from him.

He didn't say anything, just stared at the candle.

"You know, Captain Nakazume is a strong woman. She'll be fine." I lied, hoping he'd buy it.

He didn't say anything.

I sat there, giving him my presence if anything. After a time, my nervousness gave way to irritation. He had said he wanted to talk but he wasn't saying anything!

"I guess I'll leave you alone then." I told him finally, beginning to get up.

"You were right you know." Tobias said suddenly.

"About what?" I asked, sitting down again. Now he wants to talk.

"Me and Shino. We've been married for a time now. We've been careful with it though. Never too often, never too long. We were always worried about what others might say. Now she might die. I don't want to lose her." Tobias said slowly, beginning to tear up.

"I told you, she'll be fine." I assured him.

"You don't understand. This is new for me. I've never lost anyone before. Definitely not anyone I loved like this. It feels like just living is impossible right now." he explained.

And then I knew that what he was going through was a magnified version of what I felt when I realized how close Maria had come to dying.

"I love her. Everything about her." Tobias said quietly.

"I know." I told him, because I couldn't think of anything else.

"No. You don't. See, there was something else. I…I was waiting. We…were waiting. Our hand was being forced you see. Something…came up and we were about to reveal our secret. That's why I didn't care about you finding out." Tobias explained.

"What was it?" I said, leaning in and trying to hide how eager I was to know.

"We…we…" Tobias took a deep breathe to steady himself. "We were going to have a child."

Of all the things I was expecting, that was the last one.

"But…" Tobias began but I cut him off.

"There's still a chance the child will live. Even though she got pretty hurt, the child should be fine." I told him, trying to raise his spirits.

"You don't understand. Her…womb…was shot. The baby is dead. Before it ever had a chance to live. Lieutenant Kotetsu said she…might not be able to have another child." he said, the life in his voice dying completely.

I sat there stunned. Just then I remembered what made Tobias different from other Shinigami. He was younger than he looked. He only had around nineteen years of real life experience. And here he was, nearly losing the woman he loved, and losing his child before he ever actually knew it.

"Tobias." I said softly.

He didn't need a friend to comfort him. What he needed was a mother. Or a big sister. I slid myself next to him and pulled him close.

"It's ok to cry you know. Crying lets the pain go away." I told him.

His breathing began to become raspy.

"We both nearly lost someone close to us. I know your pain. It's ok." I told him, beginning to cry myself as the thought of losing Maria welled up in my head. "We can cry together. Your big sister will share your pain and you'll share mine."

Tobias began to cry and so did I. I held him until we had both finished crying, then I let him go.

"…thank you." he said.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone about this." I told him, trying for a smile.

There was a faint tugging at the corners of his mouth, but nothing more.

The next morning, Tobias looked slightly better. He set a meeting for the entire squadron later in the evening.

"So I have no idea what it's about." I confessed to Maria after telling her about the meeting and what happened last night. I had made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well, tell me when you find out ok?" she told me because I was getting up to leave.

I left back to the barracks and found everyone milling around, waiting for Tobias. I leaned against the far wall and waited. Fifteen minutes later, he showed up.

"Everyone. As you know we are in a state of war. What you don't know, is that the Onmitsukidou(the secret mobile corps) has been scouting to try and find the Quincy base of operations. They have." Tobias told us.

I stood there and let the information sink in to me.

"At this exact moment, every Lieutenant is giving the same speech I am. We have received new information as well. It has been determined that the attackers were not the Quincy as a whole, but a renegade group of Quincy acting on their own. The Quincy stronghold sits nearly one thousand miles north from here. Far beyond Rukongai," Tobias began, but Sasumi cut him off.

"Wait! If they are based that far away, how did they attack us so often?" he asked.

"We believe they infiltrated the Rukongai at several locations and waited for orders. Moving on. Captain Ukitake has decided to send an advance force. They are to gather intelligence and possibly hinder any kind of movement the Quincy might attempt. These are the divisions that are going. The Overseer unit of the 14th squadron and a number of handpicked Shinigami as chosen by myself. A detachment of no more than thirty members of the 4th squadron led by 7th seat, Hanataro Yamada. Captain Shihouin will be leading a number of the 2nd division. Lieutenant Shiba will take a large number of the 13th division. Lieutenant Aizen will bring several members of the 5th division. Two hundred members of 11th will be coming. A small detachment of the kidou Corps. The rest will fortify Seireitei for a time and more units will be sent as needed. Captain Otoribashi(Rose of the vizard) is leaving another hundred of the 3rd squadron at my command. Captain Urahara will also accompany us as well as a small detachment of the 12th division. We will number little more than a thousand. However, this should be enough considering the average power of a Quincy." Tobias informed us.

"Who is leading this advance force? I mean to say, who is in charge?" I asked.

"Myself, Captain Shihouin, and Captain Urahara." Tobias told us.

"When do we leave?" Ray Kenton asked.

"We leave in two days. You are to bring only what you can carry on your back. There is a unit devoted to bringing food, medical supplies, and other necessities." Tobias said. Then he was walking away, back to his own quarters.

I went and bathed, then I went back to the 4th division barracks. Maria was sleeping when I got to her.

"Maria?" I said quietly in her ear. She stirred awake.

"Hi. What's going on? You look worried." Maria asked.

"Well, the meeting is over." I told her quietly.

"And? What's got you so tense?" Maria asked me again.

"Captain Ukitake wants an advance force to try and eliminate or stall the Quincy. He wants the Overseers to go along with several other units." I told her.

"So you're going then? Good luck." Maria told me. She sounded cold all of a sudden.

"Maria! I know you want to go but, please, just stay here." I told her.

"What? Am I a burden now?" she said, beginning to cry.

"No! I just… I don't want you to get hurt." I told her.

"And you think I want you to go!? Every fiber of my body is telling me to stop you! But I'm letting you go because I trust you!" Maria told me, tears falling from her face.

"I just don't want to lose you." I told her.

"And I don't want to lose you either Emma. But…you can't expect me to stay here. I'll be out in another week at the most. As soon as I'm released, I'm requesting permission to go to the front lines with you." Maria told me, her voice taking an edge as if she was daring me to tell her otherwise.

"…alright. Somehow, my stubbornness rubbed off on you." I told her, trying a smile.

"Listen. Close your eyes Emma." Maria told me suddenly.

I did as I was told. I heard a soft rustling, then I felt her lips on mine.

"For good luck." Maria told me when she broke off.

"Hey. I thought I was supposed to be the tricky one?" I said with a laugh.

Maria laughed as well. I stayed for a time, then I went back to my room to get ready for the march north.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: The March North

Before I knew it, I was marching towards the Quincy stronghold. The two days flew by, in a slow haze. It was a strange sensation knowing you were talking into deaths maw. Parts would fly by before I noticed, but others were agonizingly slow. I gave a briefing to the Overseer's the morning after, explaining what I expected of all of them.

"Anything that even so much as resonates in your senses I want reported. Remember these battles as well as possible and record them as soon as the conflict is over. Anything slightly out of the ordinary is to be reported." I explained. They saluted and went back to their duties.

And now we were marching. Arranged according to units, we were stretched in a column. There was no talking among the troops. There were no mutterings. There was only a hanging sense of inevitability. Everyone, myself included, was expecting to die in the conflict. I had forced a concession from Tobias and those in charge. There were six Overseers behind and ahead of the column. They were linked to myself, the kidou division and the Captains, monitoring our blind spots. The kidou Corp detachment ringed us, ready to protect from an attack.

"If you ask me, they'll probably have a detachment ready to attack a large force." Tobias had discussed with Captains Urahara and Shihouin

"That's what I was thinking." I had said boldly.

"And you are…?" Captain Shihouin asked me.

"Emma Naomi ma'am! Captain of the Overseer section of the 14th squadron." I told her.

"…Tobias?" Captain Urahara asked Tobias.

"It's true. What do you think should be done Emma?" Tobias had asked and I told him about my idea.

Which is why we were prepared when a shower of blue light came crashing down from the heavens. Suddenly the specifics came from behind!

"Quincy approaching from the east and west! Bow's are drawn!"

The kidou Corps erected a barrier that covered everyone. The attack lasted moments, then the report came in that the Quincy were retreating.

"Tell them to let them go." Tobias told me.

"Do not pursue. They could be baiting us for a trap." I ordered.

"Understood ma'am." they answered in my head.

We resumed our march, resting only when night had fallen. A guard was posted, and was linked with a woman I had put in charge while I rested. Only by using the kidou do you realize how strenuous it is to be linked to even five people.

"It doesn't matter how you look at it Kisuke. We are at a severe disadvantage!" I heard Tobias yell at Captain Urahara as I passed their tent.

"And I keep telling you I am aware of that Kyle. The point is, we have to scale their stronghold at some point or another. Is there anyone you can think of that can use such a large scale Hadou?" Captain Urahara asked.

"As far as I know, no. The closest thing would be Emma. But that's not kidou. It's her zanpakuto." Tobias explained.

"Could it work on a large scale?" Captain Urahara asked.

"Doubt it. Not on that scale. Besides, I wanted to keep the Overseers out of direct combat at all costs." Tobias explained.

"Yoruichi?" Urahara asked quietly.

"I'm sending a detachment of the Onmitsukidou to scout out their base when we get closer." Captain Shihouin declared.

"Sirs? Ma'am?" I said timidly as I stood outside the tent.

"Emma? What're you doing here?" Tobias asked me, looking confused.

"I…um, overheard you talking. I might be able to help." I ventured boldly.

"Really? Come in. Let's hear it." Tobias said with a smile, holding the flap open.

I walked in, feeling awkward about my position. By technicality, I was ranked at least a 3rd seat.

"Ah. Miss Naomi. I was wondering about your abilities. Lieutenant Tobias here said that your zanpakuto has several abilities." Captain Urahara said.

"Yes sir. I can use various techniques. Fire, water, air, earth. I can use support as well." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Tell me, do you have anything that could level a fortress?" he asked me.

"The most I have is the fire seal. It creates an explosion within an area of effect." I explained.

"Would it be possible to extend this area of effect to around several hundred yards?" he asked.

"Yes. But it would most likely kill me in the process." I explained.

"A pity." Urahara said, looking away.

"Hold on Kisuke. She might have something else useful. Well Emma? Anything that could disrupt enemy troops?" Tobias asked me.

"Um…well, I have the Swamp Seal. It creates a large area of mist. Then there's the Bog Seal which layers an area in poison. Oh! And I can combine them." I explained.

"Wait. I might have an idea then." Urahara said suddenly. "If we were to layer their stronghold in this poison mist, they would rush out as soon as one died. From there, we could extend the fog while removing the mist. They would be lost and confused. From there, we use Lieutenant Aizen's ability to create illusions off the mist, confusing them further, and causing them to attack one another most likely." Urahara went off.

"Don't mind him he's in evil genius mode." Tobias explained with an annoyed look on his face.

I was dismissed from the tent and went to lay down. Within seconds, I was asleep.

The next morning began horribly. Over two thousand hollow attacked at daybreak!

"Attempts to flank sighted on the eastern side!" Natsuki yelled, her voice being heard by everyone.

"Sasumi! Bring your forces to that area!" I ordered, tracking his movement in my mind.

We were utilizing an incredibly powerful, and usually forbidden, form of Kidou. 7th Overseer Natsuki, myself, and 3rd Overseer Adeline Jerico's consciousness's were floating over the battlefield. Due to the fact that the Nexus was unable to be used, we were allowed to use this. The problem was, our bodies were left completely unoccupied. So they were defenseless, or open to invasion. Tobias was guarding them personally.

"They're coming from behind now. But the numbers are thin." Jerico warned, his English accent bugging me like always.

"Kenton! Get over there!" I yelled.

While we were up here, the other Overseers were busy fighting along the front. I watched from the air as they were swarmed by Hollow, and then cut the Hollow to ribbons. I felt pride in the fact that we were some of the strongest here.

"Ma'am. The battle is nearly over. We are down to the last hundred or so Hollow. Requesting permission to join the fray." Jerico asked.

"…granted." I said after a quick survey of the area.

"Thank you ma'am." Jerico said. Then the reiatsu that had been floating in the air disappeared and I saw his body spring to life.

He grabbed his zanpakuto, bowed to Tobias, and ran for the nearest group of Hollow. He dived into them. I watched as he sliced another Hollow's head off. Then, he grabbed one by the arm, and threw it into another group. As I watched, I began to remember the small amount of past I knew of his.

"My name is Adeline Jerico. It's a pleasure sir!" Jerico had greeted our then Captain.

I watched with disinterest from my monitor. His grey/white hair bugged me. It laid across his head and trailed to his shoulders. He was taller than I was by a few inches. But it was always his accent that got me the most.

"Nice meeting you ma'am." Jerico greeted me as he sat down at his monitor.

"Right." I returned, not looking at him anymore, my interest exhausted.

However, he was a demon with a sword. He was muscular, his body all hard edges. He'd had his choice of the 11th or 14th when he entered Seireitei. I still think he would have been better in 11th. Even though he had climbed the ranks rather fast.

"Transmogrify, Getsujinamida" I heard Jerico say, releasing his zanpakuto.

His sword and sheath shattered completely. The shards began to circle Jerico's fists. Then they melded together forming a large ax! Jerico swung the ax in a large arc, cleaving several hollow. Then the ax shattered and formed a shield as a low energy cero lanced at him.

"He's pretty strong huh ma'am?" Natsuki asked me, her voice echoing in my head.

"Focus. Yamada! Prepare your division to treat injuries." I ordered, sending the Shinigami scurrying. "Pack it up Natsuki. We're out."

"Yes ma'am!" Natsuki said.

Our consciousness returned to our bodies and we got up.

"Bored?" I asked Tobias.

"Kinda. But then again, the company of two unresponsive women was helpful." Tobias said with a grin.

"Captain!" Natsuki said suddenly, bursting into laughter.

"What? Stop laughing and tell me!" I ordered.

"Here." Tobias said, tossing me a mirror.

"…you…bastard!" I yelled as I saw my face. There were drawings all over my face! "I'll kill you!"

"He's already gone ma'am." Natsuki said, holding her sides and still laughing.

I cleaned up my face and turned to Natsuki.

"You're dismissed." I said to her. Natsuki left, her pale blue hair bobbing slightly.

I suddenly wished that Maria were here. She'd been recovering fine when I left, but you never knew. And then there was that bastard Tobias! He drew all over my face! But then again…I hadn't told Natsuki that he'd drawn on her too…


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26: Casualty of War

The next day opened about the same. There was a small skirmish between Shinigami and hollow, then we were marching again. Despite assurances that we were fighting the Quincy, many among us felt we were just wasting our time chasing shadows. As we got farther away from Rukongai we expected to see less houses and homes but there were several dozen little houses grouped together, ruins of homes likely ravaged by hollows.

"Emma, send a scout team of twelve Shinigami ahead. We'll rest for now." Tobias ordered.

"Yes sir." I answered.

I picked the team and gave them their orders, they were to scout ahead and search for any signs of Quincy reiatsu. I linked the man I had chosen to lead the expedition to myself and didn't give them a second thought. My mind kept drifting to Maria, wondering if she was alright. I also wondered briefly about Captain Nakazume, whether she was doing alright as well.

"Ma'am. Hello?" came a voice, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, Jerico. What is it?" I asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Ma'am, there's an odd reiatsu cloud coming from behind us." Jerico informed me.

"Odd? Is it hollow or Quincy?" I asked, probing around and finding a kind of block.

"We can't tell. It's like the reiatsu's blocked." Jerico explained.

"Alright. Continue to monitor the situation. I'll inform Lieutenant Tobias." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Jerico said, going back to his position.

I looked around and found Tobias, conversing with Captain Urahara.

"Excuse the intrusions sir's." I said, coming up to him.

"Hm? What is it Naomi?" Tobias asked, looking confused.

"I've just been informed that there is a cloud of reiatsu approaching from the rear. We cannot determine the texture of the reiatsu due to a block." I informed him.

"Alright. I'll take a few Shinigami and check it out." Tobias said. "You keep an eye on us."

"Understood." I said.

"Kisuke, can you cover her?" Tobias asked.

"She's going to use that technique? Of course." Captain Urahara said with a sigh.

I used the Kidou and my consciousness was soaring over the camp. I looked down and saw Tobias grabbing his Unit and departing behind our main body of troops. I watched them proceed via Shunpo and then stop. They had arrived at the cloud. As they entered, I lost sight of them! The reiatsu was blocking my vision!

"Jerico! The cloud of reiatsu is blocking my sight. I can't see Tobias and his Unit." I informed him.

"Understood ma'am." Jerico answered, grabbing a second squad.

"Emma! Ready….unit! It's…hollow! They're…too many

… for…hurry!" Tobias' voice came in static messages!

"Jerico hurry up!" I shrieked.

I watched the cloud, then suddenly, it broke! Disappeared completely! Tobias and the rest of his Unit were fighting for their lives! One had already fallen!

"Behind you!" I yelled at a man who had joined our division a few day's before the Quincy attack, his shikai being some kind of black key thing.

He jerked behind him and dodged a blow that would have been fatal.

"Tobias! Your left!" I yelled at the Lieutenant.

He turned and blocked a hollows claw, then his zanpakuto shattered! All that remained was a pair of handles! He looked down in shock and then leapt away, casting a restraining spell on the hollow. Another Shinigami finished it off.

"Retreat! There are at least two thousand of them coming up from the rear!" I shouted.

Tobias looked up, then he was ordering the retreat. The Shinigami were all running back to the camp, covering each others backs. They returned, shaken, but seemed alright. Tobias sent his unit to the medical tent, then he went and began ordering a counter.

"Naomi! Get five Overseers into the air now! We're pushing them back!" Tobias shouted.

"Understood!" I responded, sending the order around. I watched as in seconds, five other bundles of reiatsu floated up near me. I dropped back into my body.

"Tobias, are you wounded?" I asked him when I found him.

"Just shaken. The hollow that broke my zanpakuto took me by surprise is all." Tobias said, his voice shaking slightly.

"How much longer is it gonna be like this? Us getting attacked and not seeing a single Quincy?" I asked, frustrated by how this was turning out.

"We'll be at the staging area in another day or two. Then we'll take them down." Tobias said with a fierce look.

"Alright." I said, calming slightly. Then…

"Ma'am! We are under attack! Unknown assailants! They're using some kind of strange katana! We need immediate-" the Unit leader yelled, then he went silent.

"What is it!?" Tobias asked, seeing that I'd gone rigid.

"The expeditionary force is under attack!" I shouted.

"…Get in the air now! I'm going to help them! Get an order out that as soon as a unit is free they are to come after me!" Tobias shouted.

"What? But, if I come with you you'll have a better-" I began but Tobias cut me off.

"Get in the air. You're the only one I trust to watch my back right now. You'd be better placed in the air out of danger." Tobias said.

"But, your zanpakuto!" I asked, wondering what he'd do.

He ran to a tent and came out with an Asauchi.

"A nameless sword!? Are you out of your mind!?" I shouted.

"Just get in the air! That's a direct order!" Tobias shouted, sounding for the first time like he was angry. It caught me by surprise and he used the lull to Shunpo away.

I got my consciousness in to the air and locked onto Tobias. He was in a hurry so I had trouble keeping up with him, even in astral form. I decided to ignore him and shoot on ahead. I saw the carnage that had taken place. The expeditionary force was down to half it's fighting power. There didn't seem to be an fatalities but they were surrounded. Nearby was a ruin that looked vaguely like a large house. Those who could still fight had all released their zanpakuto and had the injured surrounded. Then Tobias arrived. The enemy were wearing tight fitting black clothes and each wore a zanpakuto attached to their arms.

"Lieutenant!" one of the men said in relief.

"How many injured?" Tobias asked, looking at the group.

"Eight sir. The four of us are all that's left." the man answered.

"Take the injured and go in that building." Tobias ordered.

"Sir! We can help-" the man began.

"Just get in the building. Are any of you capable in healing Kidou?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." a woman answered.

"Get to work on the injured. The rest of you guard her incase I fall." Tobias ordered, drawing his Asauchi.

"Sir!" the Shinigami answered, dragging the injured into the ruin.

"How many are there?" Tobias asked me.

"At least thirty." I answered, worried about Tobias. Hollow were one thing, but these looked like trained assassins.

"Alright. Keep me safe." Tobias said.

He cast a binding Kidou on the nearest assailant. The assailant dodged, lunging at Tobias. Tobias blocked the attack, and countered. Then the rest attacked. Tobias was twisting and turning, feinting and parrying, trying to keep the wave of blades from reaching him! He was casting Kidou at the same time he was attacking! Slowly, he managed to kill five of them. Then his arm was slashed open. And a blade managed to graze his chest. He cried out then grabbed the offenders arm and slashed him clean in half.

"Behind you!" I shouted.

He turned and blocked the blow, the blade being deflected, but the Asauchi breaking in half. Tobias looked at it in shock, then threw it at the nearest assailant.

"Tobias!" I shouted.

He began to fight using only his hands and legs, lashing out at any who got close enough. He got cut more and more, dodging blows and spilling blood. Another five of the assailants fell but Tobias' was cut in a dozen or more places. He reached up in a lull and tore the top of his shihaksho off, revealing a multitude of scars on his chest and back along with a finely toned body, marred by lacerations.

"Ma'am! We need another set of eyes!" Jerico shouted.

"Go!" Tobias shouted in my head.

"But!" I answered, but he cut me off.

"GO!" he shouted, lashing out at another assailant.

In my astral form I raced back to the camp and saw that we were near overrun. I floated over the enemy and began directing the rest of our forces. It was definitely a losing battle. Even the Captain duo were being overrun, as there were a number of Adjuchas in the enemy forces. I saw a flash from behind the enemy. Then hundreds of Quincy arrows flew over the Hollow.

"Any one who can, cast Bakudou 81 now!" I shouted.

No one heard. The arrows were drawing closer.

"Cast Bakudou 81!" I shouted. Nothing.

I glanced down and saw that my body was alone. And a hollow was drawing near! I wouldn't be able to make it in time!

"BAKUDOU 81, DANKU!" came over two dozen voices. A wall of reiatsu appeared, blocking all the arrows. The hollow paused, wondering about this new threat.

I saw the hollow going for my body lunge!

"Watch them, Mokuaito." came a voice I recognized.

Suddenly the hollows head shattered!

It was Maria!

"I'm coming up ma'am!" she shouted; then her astral form came up next to mine.

"Maria!" I shouted in shock.

"I come bearing gifts ma'am. Over three hundred Shinigami, ready to fight. Including…" Maria said, gesturing downwards.

"Flow like water, Ryu Kaji Da!" Ryan Ryuugi shouted, his zanpakuto and sword arm bursting into flames.

"Tear them to pieces, Ryuujin!" Michael Masurao shouted as well, his zanpakuto changing into a pair of gauntlets and grieves.

"There's no time! Maria, get an order out that a number of Shinigami with healing abilities need to head north! Tobias is fighting a large number of enemies by himself!" I shouted.

"He'll be fine." Ryuugi said, cleaving a hollow in half.

"He doesn't have his zanpakuto! And he's already severely injured!" I shouted.

"Understood!" Maria said.

I watched as several heads jerked up, then they were using Shunpo and racing north.

The fight took another hour. Even with the reinforcements, there were still a large number of enemies. The Quincy had disappeared. Eventually, the last hollow was defeated and my Overseers all returned to their bodies. I was overseeing clean up with Maria.

"Ma'am." came a voice behind me.

"What is…hey you're the one I had lead the expeditionary mission." I said, recognizing the man.

"Yes ma'am." he said.

"How many died?" I asked quietly.

"None ma'am." he answered.

"None?" I asked in shock.

"Tobias defeated all of the attackers." the man explained.

"How is he?" I asked.

The man gestured behind him. There were a few members of the 4th division carrying a stretcher back towards Seireitei. Laying cradled in the stretcher, a bloody and cut mess, was Tobias! He looked like he was barely breathing.

"Oh my god…" I whispered in shock.

"Emma Naomi?" came a member of the 4th.

"Yes?" I answered.

"We were instructed to give you our report. Tobias has appointed you as one of the three leaders of this force. It was written in blood. We have already informed Captains Urahara and Shihouin. Lieutenant Tobias has lost a large quantity of blood and he has seventeen broken bones. He is suffering from lacerations head to foot. His Shinigami powers are also slightly damaged as his reiatsu is fluctuating wildly. We are taking him back to Seireitei. He will not be returning to this battle." the woman said.

"Alright." I whispered, suddenly chilled.

Maria came over, wondering what was wrong. I explained it to her and she began to cry.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27: Staging Point

Tobias had been right. We were two days away from the Quincy stronghold. But we were wrong about it. It was a portal to the human world. The Onmitsukidou reported back shortly after Tobias was taken back to Seireitei. Masurao and Ryuugi went with him, acting as guards. Too little too late I thought.

"Allow me to go first! If I get through the opening, I can make a seal that'll allow me to determine how many there are!" I pressured Captain Urahara.

"How do we know that'll work?" he asked me while Captain Shihouin looked on.

"If I get a fog seal up, I can move around completely undetected." I explained.

"If you will, I'd like you to hear my assessment." Urahara said, standing up.

"I…of course Captain Urahara. I didn't mean to sound as if I was trying to supersede you." I apologized hastily.

"Relax. Here's my assessment. So far, we've fought mostly hollow. Apparently, the renegade Quincy have a large quantity of Hollow baits, or they are using the large number of Shinigami reiatsu to draw in more. More than likely, we will face a small number of Quincy, likely less than a hundred. If we rush in, we will be shot down instantly. Quincy are far more adept than we are at detecting reiatsu so we need to expertly keep our reiatsu down. However, if we can get to inside the stronghold, we will no longer need stealth, as they will be in front of us instead of behind." Urahara finished.

"What are you saying?" I asked, not understanding.

"Simple. As soon as we walk through this opening, I'm expecting a hail of Quincy arrows to rain down on us. Here's what I propose. Do we have any means of disrupting reiatsu on a large scale?' Urahara asked.

"I…maybe. If I can get a combination of the Water Seal and Bog Seal, it'll distort and remove any large bodies of reiatsu." I explained.

"Then that's what we'll do. We need an area large enough to house troops though." Urahara said.

"I can do it. I'll do it now. Be ready." I said confidently, secretly wondering if I could.

I left the tent and began to approach the gate. Maria came running up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I'm going through the gate. I need to set up a Seal so the rest of us can get in." I explained, turning to go through.

"Wait! Can't someone else go?" Maria asked, grabbing my arm.

"No, I'm the only one who can." I told her.

"Then let me come with you!" Maria begged.

"Maria, you'll be safe here. Relax. I'll be fine." I told her with a smile.

"Liar! I can see you're worried!" Maria said, her nails digging into my arm.

"Maria. I'll be fine." I told her, going in for a kiss. She pulled away.

"Emma, do you think I'm just a burden?" Maria asked.

"No! Of course not!" I said, meaning it.

"Then let me come with you! I can help! You'll be busy setting up the seal, so you'll need someone to cover you!" Maria explained. I hated the fact that she was right.

"If she goes, I go." came a voice from my left. I turned and it was Jerico.

"She isn't going. Maria, I told you, I'll be fine." I said to her firmly.

"Fine." Maria said, a defiant look in her eye.

Maria turned and began to walk away. Then, before I could react, she ran past me and was through the portal.

"Maria! Shit!" I cursed, diving through the portal.

When I cleared the portal I was looking at a large castle. The land around it was blasted and looked as if a war had just broken out.

"Maria, suppress your reiatsu!" I told her, pushing my own down as far as I could.

"I already have ma'am." she said with a grin, holding her black knife.

"You are in so much trouble." I told her.

She grinned in response.

"So this is the place eh? Funny, I figured it'd be more glamorous." came another voice.

"Suppress your reiatsu Jerico, you idiot!" I shrieked.

"Yes ma'am." he said obediently.

"Do you feel them?" I asked.

"Yeah." the others answered.

In the castle were the Quincy.

"My canvas fade to grey, Koshouku." I said, releasing my zanpakuto.

"Transmogrify, Getsujinamida" Jerico said, releasing his own zanpakuto.

"Alright, cover me. I need to make a large seal and I can't afford to mess up." I said, sliding my brush along the ground.

"Right!" the other two said, standing alert.

First, I drew the sign for water. It was annoying and very slow going because it was larger in one direction than another. Slowly, I completed the kanji. I sat down to take a break. My hands were beginning to shake due to the strain of not moving my hands much. Maria and Jerico stood vigilant, watching anything that moved. The Quincy seemed confident in their abilities to detect reiatsu. There were no guards setup on the walls of the castle, and no patrols moved. I got to my feet and began to draw the kanji for Fog, overlapping the water sign. I was nearing finishing it.

"Emma. We have a problem." Maria said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, not glancing up, concentrating on my work.

"Hollow." Jerico said.

I worked faster to finish the seal. I could hear the sounds of battle around me, hollow dieing. Finally I finished. And saw that we were completely surrounded.

"Maria! What's the number of hollow!?" I shouted, glancing around.

She performed the kidou.

"It's over nine-thousand!" she shouted, looking at me in shock.

"Nine-thousand!? That's not possible!" I shouted in shock and fear.

"I think it's right." came a cool voice from behind me.

I turned and saw the man in white from earlier. The one who planted the hollow baits around Seireitei! He had his bow drawn, the arrow pointing at my face.

"For Gene Schell!" he shouted, loosing the arrow.

"Mist Seal, Release!" I shouted just as he started to praise his leader.

The seal exploded around us, fine mist lacing the air. The arrow dissolved, leaving a small line of blood coming from the tip of my nose. Faster than the eye could follow, Maria lunged at the Quincy, her knife flashing. The mist turned scarlet for a second, then the Quincy fell to the ground, his throat torn open.

"Jerico, send word to Captain Urahara! Get them through here now!" I ordered, attacking the nearest hollow.

"Right!" he responded, dropping to his knees and performing the Kidou. He paused for a moment after relaying the orders. "They're coming through now!" Then he was on his feet, a ten foot scythe in his hands. "Duck!"

Maria and myself ducked, Jerico swinging the scythe in an arc, cutting several hollow in half.

"Careful you lunatic!" I shouted.

"Sorry ma'am!" he answered, changing his weapon to the ax again.

I watched as Shinigami came through and began to fight the hollow.

"Naomi!" Captain Urahara shouted.

"Proceed North northeast! The enemy gates are there!" I told him.

"Understood. Bankai." Urahara said, releasing the crimson terror.

"Maria, Adeline, let's go!" I shouted, rallying the two of them to myself.

We ran through the mass of hollow, cutting down those who stood before us. They all fell before our weapons. I leapt over one, slashing a flying hollow in half as Maria broke the hollow's legs. Jerico finished the hollow, smashing it with a huge hammer. We broke away from the main body and I saw a hail of Quincy arrow approaching the cloud. The arrows dissolved, doing nothing.

"Heh. It'll take more than that." I muttered as we dove into an entrance way.

"There sure are a lot of them ma'am." Jerico said with a grin, his face covered in blood that wasn't his own.

"Cast Danku on both entrances. I'm going up for a moment." I told them.

They cast the Kidou as I cast mine. Then my consciousness was above the battlefield. I stared down and saw the horror. There were Shinigami laying dead and scattered. While the bulk of our force was still moving, the bulk of the hollow were still fighting as well. I watched as one of our Shinigami was torn in half by a pair of hollow. Then Captain Shihouin sliced them both in half with a single kick. I planted my consciousness to Urahara.

"Captain. Please send some troops to aid with the infiltration of the Quincy stronghold." I asked.

"Alright. They'll be coming." Urahara said, obliterating a hollow.

"Thank you sir." I said, glancing at another piece of carnage.

Lieutenants Aizen and Shiba were off by themselves, surrounded by hollow, but barely sweating. They seemed like they were talking!

"Come on." I told Maria and Jerico when I returned to my body.

"Ma'am?" Maria asked.

"Urahara's sending a number of Shinigami to help take this castle. We're going in first." I told the two of them with a grin.

"You want to avenge Lieutenant Tobias don't you?" Maria asked me.

"Urk, no! We need to get them before they come out in number!" I told her, blushing.

"Whatever you say ma'am." Maria said, rolling her eyes.

We slammed the door with Kidou until it was blasted off it's hinges. As the smoke cleared, we saw the crumpled bodies of two Quincy laying under the door.

"Don't bother getting up for us. We'll find our own way." I muttered. Maria and Jerico snickered behind me.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28: The Quincy

The door lay blasted, the first Quincy had already fallen. Jerico, Maria, and myself slowly and cautiously made our way through their stronghold. The sounds of battle from outside echoed even in here. Inside, everything gleamed with a metallic silver; soul-synthesized silver lined the walls, blocking most spiritual pressure.

"Don't let your guard down. It'll probably be fatal." I whispered as we crept down the halls.

They both nodded. I could feel that my Mist Seal was reaching it's limit so I let it drop. I heard an explosion by the door. Shinigami were breaching the castle and had met with Quincy resistance.

A Quincy rounded the corner!

"For Gene Schell!" he shouted, spiritual arrows flying.

Jerico made a shield out of the material floating around him, blocking the arrows while Maria bolted past, diving for the Quincy's throat. He used Hirenkyaku and dodged the attack, only to get smashed in the stomach by a chain mace thrown by Jerico.

"Shakkaho!" I shouted, the red blast flying at the Quincy.

It struck the wall, creating a smokescreen, giving Maria the opening she needed. The Quincy fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"Come on!" I shouted, Jerico and Maria falling into step behind me.

The Quincy knew we were here now so stealth was a moot point. We entered a long corridor leading down.

"Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice. Heizen!" came a voice as soon as we turned the corner.

There was a small clink as something struck the ground, then a beam of energy flew from the corridor. I forced Maria and Jerico back as the beam ate into the wall where we would have been.

"Heh. Foolish Shinigami. You brought this on yourselves. We wanted to help, but no, you trampled our pride. Now die! Tilt the goblet to the west! Volcore!" the Quincy yelled, and after another clink a massive explosion ripped through the corridor, bending with it and blasting us.

"Bastard," I muttered as I pulled myself to my feet. My head was bleeding and my arms were scraped up.

"Emma? Jerico?" Maria asked.

I glanced over at her and saw that she was bleeding just as much as me, except for one difference; her left arm was turned completely backwards.

"Maria!" I gasped in shock.

"What?" she asked, glancing where I was looking. "That explains why my arm hurts…"

"I'm fine too, incase anyone cares." Jerico muttered, pulling himself to his feet.

Maria picked up her zanpakuto and stuck the hilt in her mouth, biting down on it.

"Maria? What are you doing?" I asked her, worried all of a sudden.

She grabbed hold of her arm and, with a sickening crunch, snapped it back around the right way. She gasped, the knife falling from her mouth, and fell back. Then she tucked it in her shihaksho and got to her feet.

"Ok…I…I should be…fine." she gasped, her voice and body quivering with pain.

"Maria, stay he-" I began, but she put her good hand to my mouth.

"I'm. coming." she said dismissively.

"Fine." I said, defeated on what to do.

"Then let's go and break that Quincy's neck." Jerico said fiercely.

"Right." I said, grabbing hold of my zanpakuto.

We ran back into the hall. The Quincy was gone, apparently confident that we were dead, and the way lay bare. We went further down into the stronghold, encountering only a couple of Quincy. From above, we could here screams and the roar of hollow's. apparently, there were more hollow baits being broken. Suddenly we came to a lone door after a staircase. We broke through.

As soon as the door opened, a Quincy arrow flew, missing me by inches. Maria, Jerico, and myself broke apart, splitting up so the Quincy couldn't shoot us all in one shot.

"So, still alive?" he asked cockily. He wore all white like the others, except her had a white and blue glove on his right hand.

"It'll take more than a Quincy to stop me." Jerico said defiantly, holding a large shield and a spear.

"Stand down. You're completely surrounded." I ordered.

"We will never surrender. We've come too far!" the Quincy shouted, disappearing from view.

I painted the sign for water on the ground around me and activated it. I had guessed right as several arrows came from above me and shattered against the water. The barrier fell.

"A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed! Gritz!" the Quincy yelled, a small object leaving his hand.

As the water fell, a giant pentacle flew at me, wrapping around me. I tried to break it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Emma!" Maria shouted, moving like greased lightning and attacking the Quincy. Although he managed to get away, his left arm hung limp.

"Maria." I whispered as she cut the bindings off me.

"I broke his arm. He shouldn't be able to fire now." Maria said confidently.

"Don't be so sure." Jerico said, blocking an arrow.

"Quincy of modest skill are able to fire with only a single hand." the Quincy explained.

"Damn." Maria cursed.

"Don't worry." I assured her.

"My name is Gene Schell." the Quincy said.

"Overseer Captain of the 14th Squadron, Emma Naomi." I said, assuming my stance,

"Overseer Lieutenant of the 14th Squadron, Maria Kasha." Maria introduced herself.

"3rd Seat Overseer of the 14th Squadron, Adeline Jerico." Jerico said.

"Then die, 14th squadron." Gene said, firing a barrage of arrows at us.

We scattered, dodging the arrows. As Maria and Jerico dived in, I ran around, painting different seals on the ground. An arrow flew and scraped my leg, causing me to stumble, but I got back up and finished the seal.

"Earth Seal! Kai!" I said, releasing the seal.

The ground began to jut upwards, racing towards Gene. He dodged, barely missing a swing from Maria. He fired at me. I dodged the attack and raced around again, trying to get the mist seal in effect. I had nearly finished when an arrow smashed into my leg, shattering the bone. I fell to the ground and my brush smeared the seal.

"Too bad." Gene taunted. Then he cried out as Maria "Killed" his leg and bow arm.

"Let's see you fire now." she said.

Gene stood there for a moment, then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jerico asked.

"Nothing. It's just you Shinigami are so arrogant. Observe. Ransotengai." Gene said.

He began to glow with a blue hue, small threads of spirit particles attaching themselves to his body. Then he widened his stance, lifted his arms, and drew back an arrow.

"See? We Quincy are able to fight even past the breaking point. Unlike Shinigami." Gene taunted, firing the arrow and hitting Maria in the shoulder.

She tumbled back and struck the wall, crumpling to the ground. Then Gene turned to me and shot my arm. I cried out in pain.

"Captain! Lieutenant!" Jerico cried, rushing over to us, a huge shield forming between us and Gene.

"I…can barely move." I whispered.

"Could you get yourself out if I gave you time?" Jerico asked.

"Maybe…don't do it." I pleaded.

"Don't worry captain. I won't die to a Quincy." Jerico said with a smirk, standing up.

"You finished?" Gene asked.

"You didn't have to wait." Jerico said, a huge sword forming in his hands.

"I have my honor you know." Gene said with a laugh.

"Hmph. So do I. However, I also have knowledge." Jerico said, the sword shattering suddenly.

"Knowledge? Knowledge of how to bluff?" Gene asked with a sneer.

"There is no knowledge that is not power!" Jerico shouted, suddenly holding a musket.

"What!?" Gene gasped in shock as a bullet of spiritual energy lanced out at him.

"Unlike you, I don't have a draw time!" Jerico shouted, diving to the side and firing again.

"Bastard!" Gene said., firing another arrow.

"Shinigami can fight at a range just as well as Quincy." Jerico said. "Especially since Quincy…can't…ADAPT!"

The musket changed, becoming a small revolver. He fired several rounds before changing his weapon again, this time into a small tube. A huge blast of spiritual energy lanced out, barely missing Gene.

"You bastard!" Gene shouted again, his anger blinding him and causing him to be shot by the revolver in the arms and legs.

"Give up." Jerico said, leveling the pistol at Gene's head.

"Die, Shinigami scum!" Gene shouted, tearing off the glove from his right hand.

Suddenly he was engulfed in white energy, disappearing from sight. The light cleared and the walls slowly began to dissolve. Gene stood changed, a single wing of reiatsu coming form his shoulder.

"What the?" Jerico said in shock.

"Quincy Final Form." Gene said, before firing an arrow through Jerico's stomach.

Jerico fell to his knees, coughing up blood.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ch 29: Be Strong…Believe**_

"_**Swamp Seal, Kai!" I shouted, releasing the preset seal.**_

_**The entire room disappeared into black murkiness.**_

"_**Jerico!" I shouted.**_

_**He pulled himself over to us.**_

"_**Captain, I'm not running." he said, choking on blood.**_

"_**We have to." I urged. Gene was looking around, trying to find us, the bog seal cutting off his vision and hearing.**_

"_**No. I'm stopping him here. He'll just come after us." Jerico said.**_

"_**Fine. Stubborn bastard." I said, resigning myself to what was going to happen. Suddenly the room shook. **_

"_**What the hell was that?" Jerico asked.**_

"_**The Final Form of a Quincy. He's pulling spirit particles from everything, including this building. It's gonna collapse soon. Like I said, we need to get out." I said again.**_

"_**Captain, I'm killing him. Then the whole things over." Jerico said.**_

"_**Stand up. This is all I can give you." I told him.**_

_**He stood up, more blood falling to the ground. I picked up my brush and forced myself to my feet, my body screaming in agony. I painted the seal for Heaven on Jerico's body. Then I painted the seal for Hell.**_

"_**When I activate this seal, you'll have abilities on par with Shunko for ten minutes. After that, you'll be on your own. It'll heal your wounds as well." I informed Jerico.**_

"_**Alright. Ten minutes." Jerico said, forming a silver revolver in his hand.**_

"_**Order Seal, Kai!" I shouted, activating the seal.**_

_**My brush shattered and Jerico was engulfed in black light, his Shihaksho top tearing to nothing. I picked up Maria, taking care with her arm, and draped her over my shoulders.**_

"_**Come on Quincy!" Jerico shouted as the Bog seal faded.**_

"_**Die!" Gene shouted, firing a stream of arrows at Jerico.**_

_**I carried Maria to the doorway and glanced back in time to see an arrow narrowly miss Jerico. Then I forced myself to look away and make my way out, linking myself to Captain Urahara.**_

"_**Captain, how many Shinigami are still in the building?" I asked.**_

"_**Many. Naomi, what was that shaking?" he asked me.**_

"_**The Quincy leader activated the Quincy Final Form. Overseer 3rd**__** Seat Jerico is engaging at the moment, buying time for us to escape. The building will collapse soon." I informed Urahara.**_

"_**Understood. We'll pull out. Where are you?" he asked.**_

"_**The basement sir. Lieutenant Overseer Kasha was injured and is unconscious." I informed him, choking slightly and crying a bit.**_

"_**Understood. We'll send aid." Urahara said.**_

"_**Thank you sir." I said, breaking connection.**_

_**I hauled Maria as fast as I could, my legs screaming at me and my stomach churning from the pain. At one point, I dropped Maria due to my arms giving out and threw up due to pain. I caught my breath for a second, the sounds of Jerico's battle still fierce, then I forced myself to my feet and picked up Maria. I cleared into the main antechamber, just before the door. Two Quincy dropped from the second floor.**_

"_**Where do you think you're going?" one asked.**_

"_**Yeah. We'll keep you two for ourselves." the other said, lust in his eyes.**_

"_**Dammit…" I muttered, setting Maria down and standing before her. "You…won't take…either of us."**_

"_**A strong one huh? We'll enjoy breaking you." The Quincy said, drawing his bow.**_

"_**Two men against a single woman? That's despicable." came a voice from behind the Quincy.**_

_**They turned in time for one of them to be cut down.**_

"_**Ryuugi! Masurao!" I cried in recognition and relief.**_

"_**Bastard!" The Quincy yelled, firing an arrow at Masurao.**_

_**His gauntleted hand shot up and caught the arrow, shattering it into nothing.**_

"_**Only a coward attacks a defenseless woman." He said coldly, Shunpoing in front of the Quincy.**_

_**The Quincy crumpled to the ground from Masurao's fist.**_

"_**Come on." He said, picking me up in his arms.**_

"_**Put me down!" I shouted at him, embarrassed.**_

"_**Relax. This is quicker, and we've got a way's to the camp." he explained.**_

"_**I'll get her." Ryuugi said, carefully lifting Maria in his arms.**_

_**Masurao and Ryuugi carried us out of the castle and back towards the portal.**_

"_**Set me down." I said to Masurao before we got to the portal.**_

"_**Why?" he asked.**_

"_**There's still someone in there." I told him.**_

_**We stood and waited and hoped. For several minutes, nothing happened. Then, my zanpakuto handle appeared in it's sheathe. The Order Seal had run out.**_

"_**Please God." I muttered.**_

_**Another minute passed, then the castle began to collapse. After another minute, all that remained was a pile of rubble.**_

"_**Oh God…" I whispered, crying freely.**_

"…_**come on." Masurao said, lifting me up again.**_

"_**I…want you to promise that…you won't tell anyone about me breaking down like this…" I cried, tears falling as I gripped Masurao's shihaksho.**_

"_**Of course not." he said. "Right Ryan?"**_

"_**Yeah. We won't tell anyone." he promised.**_

"_**Thank…you." I muttered, passing out completely.**_

_**I awoke several day's later, in the sick bay at Seireitei.**_

"_**W-where am I?" I muttered, trying to sit up and finding I couldn't.**_

"_**Well, you look pretty banged up." came a familiar voice.**_

"_**Tobias?" I asked, glancing over and seeing the blonde Lieutenant in a wheelchair, his chest and head bandaged profusely.**_

"_**Yeah. I'm allowed to move around in the wheelchair, but Lieutenant Kotetsu say's it'll be a while before she lets me get up though." he said with a small grin.**_

"_**Yeah." I muttered.**_

"_**So." he said, suddenly serious. "How'd it go? I haven't heard anything."**_

"_**I…I think we won." I said, not so sure.**_

"…_**who died?" Tobias asked quietly.**_

"…_**Adeline Jerico." I said, choking on the words.**_

"_**Adel huh? It's not your fault." Tobias said quietly.**_

"_**How!? I let him stay!" I shrieked.**_

"_**This is a hospital. Please keep your voice down." Tobias said.**_

"_**Sorry. But how is it not my fault?" I asked again.**_

"_**Because, it was his choice to go." Tobias said.**_

_**I didn't say anything.**_

"_**If it's of any consolation, Maria is going to be fine and out before you." Tobias said.**_

"_**Really?" I asked, perking slightly.**_

"_**Yup." Tobias said with a small grin.**_

"_**And how's…how's Captain Nakazume?" I asked.**_

"_**She's…she'll live." Tobias said sadly, looking away from me.**_

"_**That's good." I said, because there was nothing else to say. Then I was struck by a question, "Tobias?"**_

"_**What's up?" he asked.**_

"_**Do you think…do you think we did the right thing?" I asked, uncertain all of a sudden.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Tobias asked slowly.**_

"_**The Quincy. Eliminating them just because they weren't considered useful." I explained.**_

"_**Quincy kill souls, not redeem them." Tobias explained.**_

"_**Yes but, the way they said it, we stepped on their pride." I said.**_

"_**We did. As a matter of fact, there are still Quincy pushing to be allowed to act as a kind of early warning system." Tobias explained, a look of bitterness on his face.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked, confused.**_

"_**The Quincy want to stay where they are and fight a limited number of hollow, if only to keep the Hollow busy so that Shinigami can arrive." he explained.**_

"_**Then, why don't they allow it?" I asked.**_

"_**Central is…no. I'll say no more." Tobias said, turning away.**_

"_**Why? Why not fight for this?" I asked in desperation, realizing he hated it.**_

"_**Because. It would jeopardize my being with Shino…and I won't let that go for anything…" Tobias said.**_

"_**I'm…sorry." I said, staring at the sheets.**_

"_**Forget it…" he said.**_

_**Tobias stayed for awhile, then excused himself.**_

"_**Wait." I said.**_

"_**What's up?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.**_

"_**Um…from now on…can I call you by…can I call you by your first name?" I asked, blushing and feeling embarrassed.**_

_**Tobias stared at me with a confused look on his face.**_

"_**Never mind! Forget I said any-" I began.**_

"_**Go ahead. I never said you couldn't Emma." Kyle said, wheeling away.**_

_**A few day's passed after that. I was allowed out in a wheelchair like Kyle, and Maria visited me frequently. She fussed that I was too reckless. I let her keep saying that, being to tired and relieved to argue back. Slowly but surely, Adeline Jerico's ghost left me. The memory didn't hurt as much, and it was easier to think of him. Slowly, a year passed without incident. The captains that had been injured in the Quincy attack, except Nakazume and Unohana, were up and moving, even if they were still stiff and couldn't move that well. As soon as Yamamoto was up, he ordered a meeting of every Shinigami to allow a moment of silence for those who fell in the war. He called them heroes, those who died to stop the renegade Quincy. Shortly after, a Quincy denounced the attack, calling it the work of rebels and extremists. He wasn't killed, but he was assured that if any Quincy stepped foot in Seireitei again, they would be killed without hesitation.**_

_**Slowly, life returned to normal…**_

_*********************Kyle Tobias's Perspective**********************_

"_**Lieutenant Tobias?" came a voice from behind me as I patrolled Seireitei, interrupting my thoughts.**_

"_**Hmm?" I said, turning to see that it was Isane. "Hey Isane."**_

"_**Lieutenant, Captain Nakazume woke up." Isane said, causing my emotions to spiral.**_

"_**Is she alright?" I asked.**_

"_**Her injuries are almost completely gone." Isane said.**_

"_**Can I see her?" I asked, my heart racing.**_

"_**Yes. She asked for you." Isane said.**_

_**Without another word, I Shunpoed directly to the 4**__**th**__** division barracks. I raced inside, finding Shino laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.**_

"_**Shino!" I said breathlessly, my heart still racing.**_

"_**Kyle?" she said, almost as if she couldn't believe it.**_

"_**Shino." I said, planting a kiss on her lips and holding it until my lungs were screaming.**_

"_**Oh my god you're alive. You're ok!" I said breathlessly.**_

"_**Yeah…how…how long have I been out?" Shino asked, red faced from the kiss.**_

"_**It's been…almost six months." I said.**_

"_**So long…Wait. What about the…?" she asked suddenly.**_

"_**It…didn't make it." I said, a cold pain strangling my heart.**_

_**Shino stared at me as if she couldn't believe it. Then she started to cry.**_

"_**It's alright." I said, knowing it wasn't.**_

_**She didn't say anything, only cried. I reached down and pulled her up into my arms. I held her until she stopped crying. People passed us, wondering what was going on. **_

"_**Why is a Lieutenant holding a captain like that?" one of them asked.**_

"_**Because she's my wife." I said, not looking at the person.**_

_**Shino told me she was tired and went back to sleep. I left and called a squad meeting. When everyone arrived, I told them that I had been married to Shino for several years already. They stared for a second, then they cheered, congratulating me on my marriage. Several came up to me, saying that we should have a party to commemorate the occasion. I gave them permission, owing to the fact that we had had nothing to celebrate in awhile. **_

_**Later that evening, the party was in full swing, drinks being passed, music playing, and people dancing. Captain Hirako had come by and crashed the party; but considering he brought his record player, he was allowed in. Sosuke looked out of place, but at the same time, he looked like he belonged, dancing with whoever asked him too, and smiling at everyone. He even brought 3**__**rd**__** seat Gin Ichimaru. The kid didn't look it, but he was a ladies man. Most of the women crowded around him, hoping to dance. Ryan and Mikey were flirting with whoever they could, and dancing with whoever. I sat on the sidelines, watching with a smile. Midnight came and went, and the party showed no signs of stopping. In fact, and this was the strangest thing ever; Yamamoto came along with Ukitake and Kyoraku.**_

_**After a time, I called a quiet and stood at the head of the room.**_

"_**Everyone. This party is for more than just marriage. We've had precious little to celebrate for a long, long time. But, we can't forget. We must never forget. Those who were killed. Those who are missing. And those who are still here. Each and everyone of us lost someone important in the war. Every single person here, who put their life on the line for a stranger, who helped a friend, who fought for what was right, is a hero. Those who didn't make it, either through deceit or resolve, are beyond heroes. Adeline Jerico, who stood toe-to-toe with the leader of the rebellion; Ajara Cross, who took not one, but an entire barrage of Quincy arrows to protect a disabled ally. Countless healers who were struck down doing their duty. Please, I ask you all, let's give them a moment of silence to remember, to grieve, and to overcome." I said, motioning for the others to follow suit.**_

_**No one moved. I don't think anyone even breathed. The moment of silence was given, respect was laid, and then the party was resumed, a cloud of guilt dispelled.**_

_**Eventually, I left, abandoning the party and going to the sick bay. As I walked, I heard a strange sound, almost like Shunpo. For some reason, it put me on guard. I kept walking, one hand straying towards my zanpakuto.**_

_**I got to the sick bay and entered. Shino and Captain Unohana were sleeping. I went to Shino and watched her sleep for a time. Then I kissed her on the forehead and walked out.**_

"_**Come out. I know you're there." I said, feeling a reiatsu that wasn't Shinigami.**_

"_**So. You found me?" he asked, Shunpoing in front of me.**_

"_**Another Quincy huh? And what're you doing here?" I asked, drawing my zanpakuto.**_

"_**Oh, just a small assassination. Then, I'll reunite the Quincy and we'll attack again." the Quincy said, drawing his bow. It looked different from other bows.**_

"_**You…you had to Repent?" I asked, releasing my Shikai.**_

"_**Heh. Smart child. My name is Gene Schell, leader of the Quincy." Gene said, firing an arrow.**_

_**I brought up my hand, distorting the arrow to nothing.**_

"_**Lieutenant of the 14**__**th**__** Squadron, Kyle Tobias." I announced, Shunpoing in front of him and attacking.**_

_**Suddenly, he was holding a sword! I leaped back, smashing another arrow as it was fired.**_

"_**I thought Quincy only used bows?" I asked, wondering what the deal was.**_

"_**This is Seele Schneider, the only Quincy weapon to have a blades edge." Gene said, diving at me and firing arrows.**_

_**I blocked them and parried the Schneider, noticing that as I did, a small portion of Sia's blade flew off.**_

"_**That thing's pretty sharp." I commented.**_

"_**Not sharp. It vibrates, breaking bonds on a molecular level." Gene explained.**_

"_**Oh. Never mind then. I figured that out of the two of you, at least the sword was sharp. Guess not. Kazeheki Shikon!" I shouted, sending the green wave of reiatsu flying.**_

"_**Bastard!" Gene shouted, slicing the attack in half.**_

_**We exchanged blows, his speed a match for mine, our instincts staying sharp enough to keep from getting hit. The Schneider eventually shattered, the handle dying down. Gene drew another and began attacking with it alone, using his bow as a shield. Then we both stopped, breathing heavy and sizing the other up.**_

"_**Why are you doing this?" I asked.**_

"_**To prove the superiority of the Quincy! Even your captains fell before our arrows!" Gene exclaimed.**_

"_**You attacked in cowardice! How does that prove your strength!?" I shouted, confused at his reasoning.**_

"_**Simple! A Quincy would have felt the arrow and evaded it with ease. But you Shinigami can't feel it unless you already know it's coming!" Gene explained.**_

"_**Why not just negotiate? Couldn't you have been left as a small militia in the real world!?" I asked.**_

"_**The Shinigami told us to mind our own business. They trampled our pride. That's why we attacked." Gene said.**_

"_**Shinigami wouldn't do that." I said, my faith in the Shinigami way strong.**_

"_**Kyle?" came a voice from behind Gene. He glanced over his shoulder, giving me an opening.**_

"_**Focus!" I shouted, Shunpoing and attacking.**_

_**Gene let out a gasp, blood flying from his mouth. My zanpakuto was rammed through his stomach.**_

"_**You…bastard. I'll kill you…I'll kill you!!!" Gene shouted, then his body slumped to the ground.**_

"_**Kyle?" it was Emma and Maria.**_

"_**Hey. I found the idiot who started that war." I said, wrenching my sword from Gene's lifeless body.**_

"_**What was he doing here?" Maria asked.**_

"_**Trying to assassinate Shino and Unohana." I said, sheathing my sword.**_

"_**Oh my god." Emma said, realizing what had almost happened.**_

"_**Don't you two have too much fun. And use protection." I said with a grin after Gene's body disappeared into spiritrons.**_

"_**Pervert!" Emma shouted, punching me in the stomach.**_

_**After that, life really did die down. There were no more attacks by the Quincy. However, there were witch hunts against the Quincy, to corral them and keep watch over them, as they were nearing extinction. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. A year would pass before anything else would happen.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch 30: Bakkoutou**

…_**1912, 3 years before Hollowfication Incident.**_

**I awoke to another normal day. As I pulled myself from the tangled covers, Shino's hand grazed my face. I looked down at her, sleeping like an angel, and smiled to myself. Her hair hung against her face, messy, but at the same time making her seem all the more…exotic.**

"**I love you…" I whispered, my lips brushing hers.**

**Then I got up and got dressed. I had a pain in the ass mission coming up. I was to take a small unit and investigate activities taking place on the far northern edge of Rukongai. I was going to be gone for at least two days. I was instructed to pick a small number from my squadron and bring them along. They knew who they were and should be getting ready about now.**

**I heard Shino mumble in her sleep; then she sat up, glancing around sleepily.**

"**Morning…" she said with a yawn.**

"**Good morning princess." I said to her.**

**After the little revelation about Shino and myself, I began to live in Shino's room. In other words, we were officially an official a couple. Living together didn't seem like such a big deal to us.**

"**So I'm not going to see you for awhile huh?" Shino asked me, not looking at me.**

"**Sorry. I'll be careful. I promise." I told her, strapping my zanpakuto to my waist.**

"**You better. If you die, I'll beat the crap out of you." Shino said, a small grin on her face.**

**I'd already had my bag packed with a small amount of provisions, a change of clothes, and a small amount of medical supplies. I strapped it over my shoulder and gave Shino a kiss before leaving.**

**I got to the meeting place and found my team waiting. Except one.**

"**Where's Mikey?" I asked.**

"**No clue." Jake answered.**

"**Haven't seen him." Ray said with a shrug.**

"**I think he's still asleep." Ryan said, a sly grin on his face.**

"**Damn it…" I muttered, dropping my stuff and going to Mikey's room.**

**I slid open the door and my jaw dropped. Mikey was lying asleep cradled by not one, not two, but THREE WOMEN!!!**

"**Get up! Up! Up!" I shouted, kicking Mikey in the side.**

**All four of them scurried up, the women snatching for their clothes, Mikey looking around and rubbing his side. **

"**What's going on?" Mikey asked with a yawn as the women left, small grins on their faces.**

"**What time is it?" I asked, my jaw tightening.**

"**Uh…around four in the…holy flip!" Mikey gasped, shooting up and getting dressed.**

"**Yeah. We're waiting for you!" I shouted, slamming the door and going back to the meeting place.**

"**So what was he doing?" Jake asked.**

"**He was…ugh." I muttered.**

"**What's ugh?" Ray asked.**

"**Knew it." Ryan said with a grin.**

"**Sorry I'm late!" Mikey said, running up to us, his bag over his shoulder next to his zanpakuto.**

"**Now that everyone is here," I began, glaring at Mikey. "Here's what's going on. There is evidence that there are elicit activities in the northern region of Rukongai. While originally this was seen as a minor issue, there were uncharacteristically high levels of reiatsu in the area. Plus, there are rumors of Bakkoutou being used."**

"**Bakkoutou?" Ryan asked. The others looked confused as well.**

"**Bakkoutou (Fused Tapir Sword) are illegal katana, similar to zanpakuto. The main difference is the fact that they do not change form, experiencing neither shikai nor bankai." I explained.**

"**So they aren't a threat." Jake stated.**

"**Wrong. What they lack in forms, they make up for in ability or raw power. While a Shinigami gets stronger by communicating with their zanpakuto, a Bakkoutou user feeds the Bakkoutou their own reiatsu, increasing their power." I explained, adding more detail.**

"**So, to put it metaphorically, Bakkoutou are a weapon that stands right next to a powerful fire to use it to its best?" Mikey asked.**

"**Exactly. If the wielder is too weak, or ambitious, the Bakkoutou consumes them, turning the victim into raw spiritrons." I finished.**

"**So, if the user is strong and smart, we might have our work cut out for us?" Ray asked.**

"**Yup. Nevertheless, if we're careful, we'll be fine. Alright. That's enough chatter. We investigate, capture any suspects, confiscate and arrest any Bakkoutou and their wielders, and then we come back. All in at least two days. Then we get to come home and rest." I said, ordering everyone up.**

**They fell into line and we marched out of Seireitei. While marching, Ryan, Jake, and Ray began talking about something, Mikey hanging at the back of the line. I fell next to him.**

"**Sorry." he said when he noticed I was there.**

"'**bout what?" I asked.**

"**Not being on time." he said.**

"**Forget about it." I told him, not caring much anyway.**

"**But, I thought we were on a time schedule." Mikey pressed.**

"**Like I said, forget about it. First off, I'm a very lenient person when it comes to people. The squadron still works hard, but they know that if they mess up, I'm not gonna hang'em." I explained.**

"**Oh. You've changed man." Mikey said.**

"**We all have. It comes with the job. If we didn't change we wouldn't survive." I said.**

"**And let me guess. You don't regret it at all?" Mikey asked.**

"**I sacrificed my naiveté. In exchange, I got a treasure worth more to me than the world." I said, looking at the sky.**

"**Wow. You really do love her huh?" Mikey asked, knowing what I was talking about.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

**We walked in silence for a time. Mikey, likely thinking about what he had given up, and what he had gained; myself thinking about Shino and all of the memories we'd made. **

"**By the way." I said suddenly.**

"**What?" Mikey asked.**

"…**how was it?" I asked him shrewdly.**

"**What?" he asked, confused.**

"**You know. Your little…party." I said.**

"**Oh. Well…um…that's really not…" he stuttered. Womanizer yes, but when he was caught, he didn't know what to do.**

"**I'll say this; Shino and I have probably done more in a year, than you in your lifetime." I said with a grin.**

"**Oh wow." Mikey said, embarrassed.**

"**Huh. That's strange." I said, noticing something.**

"**What is?" Mikey asked.**

"**You looked the same as Shino does when she's embarrassed." I said, finding it odd.**

"**Oh well, probably just a coincidence right?" Mikey asked.**

"**Yeah." I said, thinking about Shino again.**

**We walked for the rest of the day, clearing Rukongai and entering the plains beyond. I resumed the lead, guiding the others towards the objective. We arrived just as night was falling. A narrow canyon that I knew entered into a desolate, and highly distorted, valley. In the valley there were numerous caverns, crevices, and all manner of hiding places, perfect for ambush or hiding.**

"…**and that's why we'll have to be alert at all times. Whoever is in there, if anyone, will likely try to eliminate us at the first opening." I finished, explaining the situation to the others before we went to sleep.**

"**Figures. Can't use a zanpakuto, can't fight fair." Ryan said before lying down. He was asleep in seconds.**

"**Wasn't he supposed to take the first watch?" Ray asked.**

"**Yeah…he was." I muttered, thinking that Ryan was an idiot.**

"**I'll do it." Mikey volunteered.**

"**Works for me." Jake said, lying down.**

"**Same." Ray said, curling up where he was.**

"**Wake me in six hours. I'll take over." I told him before curling on the ground myself and falling asleep.**

**After what seemed like mere moments, Mikey was shaking me awake.**

"**Whozzat?" I muttered, confused at first.**

"**Something's coming." Mikey muttered, drawing his zanpakuto.**

**I felt around with my mind and found a stray reiatsu that was trying to hide itself.**

"**Just come out. We know you're there." I called.**

**There was no answer, and the others didn't stir. Then a lone figure walked out from the shadows. His whole body was garbed in black, his face covered, his hands gloved.**

"**And you are?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

"**Don't feel like talking? Or can you not?" I pressed, taunting the man slightly.**

**Still nothing. **

"**Mikey, arrest him." I ordered.**

"**Right. Bakudou 1: Sai." Mikey said.**

**There was a strong pulse of reiatsu from the man, his arms staying where they were. Then one slid behind his back, flashing up wards suddenly. A dart exploded in front of Mikey and I, blinding us with smoke.**

"**Mikey!" I called, coughing on the smoke.**

**Then I felt more than saw a blade flying at my throat. Thumbing my zanpakuto cross guard, the sword launched out, just in time to block the blade. I caught the blade and attacked. My blade struck nothing.**

"**Dammit!" I cursed as I felt it graze my arm. Apparently, the man had blinded himself slightly.**

**Mikey and I Shunpoed out of the smoke, seeing the man in front of us. On his right hand was a katana. Attached at the wrist.**

"**A Bakkoutou." I whispered.**

"**That's it?" Mikey taunted, his huge sword flashing in the moonlight.**

"**Careful. It might be- dammit!" I tried to warn Mikey, but he ran ahead before I could finish.**

**He swung, the man flipping atop the blade and over Mikey. I lunged, both blades flashing. The man blocked both, his legs coming up to strike my head. I dodged in time to see Mikey attacking. The man was cut along the back, but managed to flip away. Then he disappeared into the night, his reiatsu fading to nothing.**

"**Sheesh. Slippery little bugger." I muttered. "Mikey, get some sleep. We'll tell the others in the morning."**


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31: Amiss

The next morning Mikey and myself informed the others of what happened last night.

"What!? Why didn't you wake us?" Ryan asked, clearly disappointed he missed the fight.

"I'm amazed you didn't wake during the scuffle." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Look it doesn't matter. All we know is that there are definitely Bakkoutou here, and they are definitely doing something we don't want them to." Mikey said, going back to the point.

"I say we bring some back-up. If one was strong enough to take a Lieutenant and a 4th seat, we might be out of our league." Jake mused.

"Not necessarily. We were caught by surprise and didn't work together well enough. Caught prepared, we would have faired better." I said.

"Nothing's gonna get done by just standing here. We should move." Ray said.

"Right. Fan out and keep your senses sharp." I said.

Everyone fanned out as we walked into the cliffs. We kept our ears and eyes open, looking for anything that was amiss.

Which is why, strangely enough, we were so confused by what happened next.

"Help!! Help me!!" came a voice from the distance.

We watched as a woman in the same outfit as the assailant from last night came running around the bend. We drew out zanpakuto, prepared to fight.

"Please help me!" she yelled, tackling me to the ground and burying herself in my chest.

"Wha…?" I muttered, pulling myself to an elbow as trying to pry the girl off my chest.

She was young, her face and eyes still glowing with innocence. Her red hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

"Please. They're…chasing me. I…wanted out. I…can help. But please…just take me away from here!" she pleaded, her voice full of fear.

The others were staring at me, wondering what to do. Then a ferocious yell echoed from around the corner and three men came, brandishing Bakkoutou, their eyes glowing gold.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, wondering what happened to the men.

"The…the Bakkoutou consumed them! They're full of power right now but…they can't recognize anyone any more! They're trying to kill me!" the girl yelled, crying freely.

"I…I guess we help her." I said, gently pulling her off me and drawing my zanpakuto.

The three got close and we set to work. They were far easier to kill than the one last night. While he had been thinking, these three were little more than animals. The one I was fighting's eyes widened in shock when he saw the girl, probably surprised that she was there. I sliced the Bakkoutou off his arm, and then stabbed him in the chest. The gold disappeared from his eyes and he slowly grasped at the girl, still trying to reach her. She cowered from him, her features twisting into a scared grin.

"You're safe now. Care to explain who you are?" I told her, sheathing my zanpakuto as the others came over.

"My name is Lalum Anosuke. Thank you for helping me!" Lalum squealed, diving atop me again and hugging me.

"Please stop doing that!" I said as the others looked on with small grins.

"Y…you don't like me?" Lalum asked, her eyes tearing up as she pulled away.

Then she started crying freely.

"Wait wait! It's….it's not that I don't like you it's just-" I stuttered.

"Wow man. Didn't know you liked to make little girls cry." Ryan said with a grin.

"Geez. Take it easy. She just escaped with her life." Jake said.

"Heartless." Ray commented.

"Just bear it." Mikey said with a resigned look.

"But! I! …fine. Sorry for yelling Lalum." I said.

"Really…? Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away…" Lalum said, still crying.

"Just control yourself eh?" I said.

"Al…alright." Lalum said, hugging me again. I patted her on the head.

"So what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"Lalum? Can you tell me why you're wearing the same clothes as those men?" I asked gently.

"I used to be one of them. But, they wanted me to give myself over to the Bakkoutou, to use it until my reiatsu was gone." Lalum explained.

"And then you wanted out?" Jake asked.

"Uh-huh. It's scary. I thought working for them would help me feed myself but…I didn't know what I was getting into." Lalum admitted, burying her head into my chest.

"Wait. Lalum, how long were you with them?" I asked, struck by sudden inspiration.

"Not long. Only a day." Lalum said.

"Oh. Never mind then." I said, my idea crushed.

"Alright then. Now that we have another person with us, what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We go back to Seireitei." I said. The others looked at me in shock.

"Why!?" they all asked.

"Easy. We have her. If we leave her here, she might get attacked by a hollow. If we take her with us, she's an unnecessary risk." I explained.

"You don't trust me do you?" Lalum asked, crying again.

"It's not that. You might get hurt while we're fighting." I explained. "Any problems?"

No one had anything to say against it, so we turned around and began to walk back. Then Mikey stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"…nothing. It's just…for a second I thought I saw someone…watching us." Mikey said, staring at the cliff tops.

"It's probably nothing." I said, wondering about it myself now.

We made our way back to Seireitei with constant glances over our shoulders. Night came and went, and then the morning came and went. Finally, nearing the end of the afternoon, we arrived back in Seireitei.

"Well, you're all dismissed. Go back to your usual assignments. As for you Lalum, you come with me." I ordered, the others breaking apart, Lalum staying near me, looking nervous.

"Yes Kyle?" she asked, having learned our names during the trip back.

"You can relax. No one is going to hurt you." I assured her.

"Even if you say that, I'm still kind of nervous." Lalum said with a nervous grin. "Where are we going?"

"I need to introduce you to my Captain. For now, you're under my care. Until we can assure your safety. Those people with the Bakkoutou might come back." I explained.

I found Shino's room and knocked.

"Come in." she said.

I walked in and she looked at me in both confusion and relief.

"You're back early. What happened?" Shino asked immediately.

"Her." I said, pointing at the Lalum who was pressing against my arm.

"Her? What does she have to do with anything?" Shino asked, arcing an eyebrow.

"We arrived in the canyon and encountered not one but four Bakkoutou wielders. One escaped, the other three went berserk and were killed. She, Lalum Anosuke, was fleeing from the group of three. We rescued her. She said she wanted out and the three were chasing her. What I want to do is see if Kisuke can get any info out of her." I explained.

"Alright. Take her there now." Shino said.

"Lalum? Can you wait outside for a moment?" I asked the girl with a smile.

"Alright…" she said, sounding as if she didn't want to leave.

When she had walked out of the door, I approached Shino and wrapped my arms around her.

"Missed you." I said, resting my head on her shoulders.

"And I you." Shino said, placing her arms around me.

We held each other for a few moments, then kissed, and broke apart.

"I'll be back later." I said, opening the door.

"Uh-huh." Shino said.

Lalum was squatting against the wall when I walked out.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said, a note of worry leaving her voice.

"Starting to feel better?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I was just worried about coming here. Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"Is there something between you and that woman?" Lalum asked, innocent curiosity on her face.

"Yup. Happily married. Going on, wow, must be about ten years now." I said, marveling inwards at the length of time.

"Wow… You guys are really lucky. I'm married myself but…" Lalum trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, curious and worried.

"It feels like the love has disappeared." Lalum said, a single tear running down her cheek.

We arrived at the 12th division barracks where I dumped Lalum off with Kisuke.

The next day, Kisuke informed me of what Lalum knew. We had found the base of a clan that stood against Seireitei. However, Central 46 wanted to debate the matter further, so we were stuck in Seireitei until the decided. Lalum was left in my care until then. During that time, there was a strange incident. Someone had tried to assassinate Kisuke while he had been asleep. But he had his room rigged with traps, and the assassin had been burnt to cinders before it could do anything. Lalum and I began to get to know each other more. There wasn't love. Shino was the only one I loved. Lalum just felt like…and old friend I hadn't seen in ages. We talked and laughed, and just enjoyed being with each other. The problem was, sometimes I lost track of time and forgot about plans that I had previously made; like meetings with Shino. I told Lalum about my life before I died. And she told me that she had been part of an arranged marriage. Later, her husband had been forced to kill Lalum's father to preserve his families honor. Lalum stayed with her husband because they _were_ in love. But over time, he became distant…

I was off by myself one day, mulling over some assignments and a few rumors that had been floating around.

"Hey. Kyle." Mikey said at one point, when I was off by myself, having lost Lalum.

"What's up?" I greeted him, dropping out of the tree.

"I need to talk to you." Mikey said. He was being uncharacteristically serious.

"Ok, go ahead." I said.

"Is there anything between you and Lalum?" Mikey asked, blunt and to the point.

"What?! No of course not. What makes you say that?" I asked, shocked that he would think I'd betray Shino.

"All the time you two are together is starting to make people think otherwise. You might want to consider putting your foot down, or dropping Lalum off with someone else." Mikey said.

"Why? We're just friends. She's married herself anyway, I already told you." I explained.

"But like you said, the loves gone. Maybe she's looking for it in you. You might want to think about that, because you're hurting Shino." Mikey said.

"Shino's fine." I said seriously, not liking this conversation.

"That's what you think. Me and Ryan see otherwise." Mikey stated, his expression darkening.

"Then why isn't he here?" I asked, my own mood darkening.

"Because he thinks we should let this blow up in your face. Maybe then you'd learn." Mikey said.

"Shino is fine. There is nothing between me and Lalum." I said, anger leaking into my voice.

"There might be nothing between you and Lalum, but Shino is not ok right now." Mikey stated.

"Shino's fine-" I began to say.

Mikey punched me in the face, sending me sprawling.

"You never notice! You notice complete strangers pain, but you never see the pain you put the people you care about through! It was the same way with Kat!" Mikey yelled.

"…Don't mention her." I said, pulling myself to my feet. And smashing my fist into Mikey's cheek. "And don't strike a superior officer."

"Did you ever think about how we felt when you died!? Did you ever REALLY think about the pain you caused!? How about Shino!? She worries about you every day! And what do you do!? You consort with another woman behind her back!" Mikey yelled.

"I'm not doing anything! For the last goddamn time!" I yelled.

"You know what? Fine. I don't even care anymore. Lose the one thing that means anything to you. Just don't cry to me when you're all by yourself." Mikey said, spitting in disgust before walking away.

I stood there for a moment, waiting for my anger to fade away, then I climbed back into the tree to sleep. When I awoke again, night was beginning to fall. Like I was out of the tree.

"Dammit." I muttered, massaging my back.

"Hey Kyle." Lalum said, wlaking up with a smile and a wave.

"Hey Lalum. What's up?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Kyle…can you explain something to me?" Lalum asked.

"Explain what?" I asked her, wondering what she wanted to know about.

"It's over here. Come on, I'll show you.

Lalum led me around Seireitei for awhile. We kept passing other Shinigami along the way, until she led me to a deserted alleyway. She stopped.

"So what was it you wanted to know about?" I asked. Night had fallen, shadows draping the alleyway.

"Kyle..." Lalum trailed off, giving me a strange look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kyle? I'm so glad you love me!" Lalum said. Then with a twisted, almost sadistic and diabolical look in her eyes, she grabbed my wrists, and forced her lips into mine.

I struggled for a moment, shocked at her strength, and broke free.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at the same time a second voice did.

I turned and found Shino staring at me.

"Shino!" I said in shock.

She didn't say anything. Then, all of a sudden, she disappeared.

"Dammit Lalum!" I yelled at the girl before Shunpoing away.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32: Murder by Love

"Shino!" I shouted as I burst into our room.

"Get out!" she yelled at me.

"Please! Let me explain! Lalum just jumped on me!" I tried to explain.

"Get out!" Shino yelled again, her reiatsu rising and nearly crushing me. She looked hysterical, tears flying and her face red.

"I'm telling you. I only love you." I said quietly.

"Then why were you nearly late all those times?! And why was it that all of those times, you were with Lalum!? You also were always tired! What were you doing behind my back!? And why did you say you love Lalum!" Shino yelled.

"Nothing! She kept trying to drag me all over the place and I never said I loved her!" I shouted.

"You could have stopped her!" Shino yelled again.

"Please Shino! There is nothing between-" I tried to say but…

"GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Shino yelled, causing my blood to freeze.

"…Shino?" I muttered.

"I HATE YOU!" Shino yelled again, shattering my heart like glass.

I turned and walked out of the door, each step feeling like lifting lead. I walked out into the night, and the sky seemed to mirror my mood. It began to rain, heavier and heavier. Each step I took was like another nail in my own coffin. My mind began to play tricks on me; I kept seeing Shino smiling at me. Different memories we had made kept playing in my head, taunting me, teasing me, whispering that my own personal heaven was no more. I learned what it felt like to feel your own heart break.

"…Shino…" I whispered at one point, saying the name like a prayer.

I was so distraught that I had no idea where I was going. And more importantly, that the shadows flickering in the night weren't from torch light. When I finally noticed it, I was surrounded. No less than twenty of them. Each wielding Bakkoutou.

"…Shino…Mikey…Ryan… Aurora…goodbye." I whispered as I drew my zanpakuto and released.

Somewhere in my mind, I knew that the loss of Shino had taken away the fire that I needed to survive. The assassins were upon me like wolves to a kill, each trying to strip away the last of my life. My sword flashed and crimson filled the air. Then I was struck in the side and my body turned to fire. There was poison in the blades. I cut the offender in half and tried to keep the others at bay; at the same time hoping that someone would come, but also hoping I would never be found.

As the poison ate my body, more of the assassins fell. Then I felt a blade run through my stomach from behind. I turned and my swing was leaden, weighed down by guilt, grief, and the poison. There was a small laugh as the culprit leapt away. A very familiar laugh. Then the rest were on me, all attacking at once. I felt blades rip my body to shreds, my shihaksho falling around me until all the was left were a few small scraps of my hakama.

"Kyle!" came a voice suddenly.

I fell to my knees as my strength gave way. Then the assassins leader stood before me, a katana attached to her arm.

"…You…" I muttered in shock, before she slashed my throat.

I collapsed to the ground in a pool of my own blood. The assassins disappeared into the night.

"Kyle!" someone said, turning me over.

I tried to speak, but all that came was gurgling. Then everything faded to black…

******************Shino Tobias's Perspective******************

I was still laying in my bed crying when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked sharply.

"Messenger ma'am." the man said.

I forced myself up, wiping the tears from my face and pulling on something decent.

"What is it?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Captain Unohana wishes to see you. She say's it's urgent." the messenger said.

"Alright. Thank you." I said, wondering what Retsu wanted.

I got dressed, pulling on my captains jacket and began to walk towards the 4th division barracks, still seething at Kyle. I felt betrayed but at the same time, I felt ashamed of myself. He might not have noticed, but I saw the look on his face when he left. He had looked so broken. I decided that when I saw him later, I would accept his apology, if he begged. The rain was subsiding and I found myself hoping Kyle wasn't in it. When I made it to the 4th division barracks, Retsu was standing waiting for me.

"Hello Retsu. You wanted to see me?" I asked her.

"Yes. This might be rather hard to hear. It involves Kyle." Retsu began.

"I know. He's already explained about Lalum to me." I said, resigned, but feeling affection towards Retsu for caring.

"No. He was attacked." Retsu said gravely.

"What?" I asked, not sure I had heard right.

"He was attacked by a large number of assassins nearly an hour ago. He was found by 4th seat Masurao and brought here." Retsu explained.

"Is…is he alright?" I asked desperately, worrying, and feeling my blood turn to ice.

"Come with me." Retsu said, leading me to a back room.

On a lone bed, a respirator around his face, bandaged over near the entirety of his body, was Kyle. I walked to the bed in shock, staring at his face. Pale and drawn, a dark tinge around his eyes and mouth, he barely looked alive.

"W…what…" I stuttered.

"He is suffering from several dozen lacerations and stab wounds. His left arm and right leg are broken, along with several ribs. His throat had been slashed open and his windpipe damaged. As of now, we have no idea if he will survive." Retsu explained.

"But, you've bandaged him and closed the wounds haven't you?" I asked in desperation.

"We've bandaged the wounds but, there is a sophisticated poison in his system at the moment. It repels spiritual healing, and at the same time, eats away at the victims body. His wounds are healing normally, without aid, as the poison eats away at his body. Kisuke has the entire 12th division working on finding a cure." Retsu finished.

I stopped hearing her, collapsing next to Kyle, and crying freely…

The next few days past by, missing me completely. Somehow I had ended up back in my quarters, but I had no idea how. I didn't move, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep.

"_You left him to die." my conscience accused._

"_No! I'd never leave him!" I shouted back._

"_Never leave? You cast him out. You left him alone. You made him fight alone." my conscience shot back._

"_But, he…I thought he betrayed me." I muttered feebly._

"_He lived for you. He sweat for you. He bled for you. And you, you couldn't even trust him." my conscience further accused._

"_But…I thought…" I tried to defend myself._

"_LIES!" my conscience shouted in disgust. "YOU ONLY TRY TO COMFORT YOURSELF! YOU BROKE HIM THAT NIGHT! YOU KILLED HIM AS SURELY AS IF YOU RAN HIM THROUGH YOURSELF!" _

"_No…no…no no no…NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I shouted as I fell into despair._

"_And worse yet…he still loves you…he still wants you…he breathes for you still." my conscience said, in both amazement and disgust._

Then, on the fourth day of my waking coma, Ryuugi stopped by.

"Ma'am?" he asked, knocking on the door.

My head shifted slightly at the sound, but my mouth failed to move.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm coming in." Ryuugi said, slowly opening the door.

Normally I would have protested but my mind was blank to everything except what I had said to Kyle, and the condition he was in.

"Ma'am, 3rd seat Sasumi asked me to give you his report on a small survey he did." Ryuugi began.

I stared at him blankly, not remembering the order.

"Ma'am, the last person Kyle, uh I mean, Lieutenant Tobias was seen with was Lalum." Ryuugi began again.

_I know that. That's what made me curse him. If I had listened to him, he would have been fine. None of this would have happened. _I thought.

"Following his attack, Lalum hasn't been seen since." Ryuugi said.

When he said that, something settled in my stomach; a slow burning that began to consume me.

"When…did she leave?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"We don't know. She was seen with Kyle, then vanished shortly after. Ma'am, you don't think…?" Ryuugi began.

"That's exactly what I think." I said, fire consuming my body and forcing me to move; forcing me to my feet.

I grabbed my zanpakuto and captains haori and threw both on.

"Ryan, come on. We're getting seeking vengeance." I said, my teeth gritting at the thought.

"Ma'am?" Ryan asked.

"Set up a meeting in the barracks. Everyone is to be there. Everyone. I'll be along shortly, I need to check with someone." I ordered. Ryan stared at me for a moment, then he was moving.

I stood in my room for a few moments, allowing myself to calm and my thoughts to work. Then I was out the door and moving into the early-morning light.

"Captain-general." I greeted as I was admitted into his office.

"Captain Tobias, what brings you here at this time of the morning?" Yamamoto asked.

"I believe I have a suspect for the attacks several day's ago." I began, choosing my words carefully.

"Is that so? Who?" Yamamoto asked, looking mildly interested.

"You will recall the rumors of Bakkoutou several day's earlier. I believe that it was an attack by the same rouges." I stated.

"How would they have infiltrated Seireitei?" Yamamoto asked.

"That is what I was thinking. Then it hit me sir. The woman my Lieutenant brought back. While he and his force were told that she was a run away, she may have actually been a mole. Although to what end, I am uncertain." I said.

"…You have permission to act as you see fit." Yamamoto said, standing and walking to his veranda.

"Thank you sir." I said, bowing low and hurrying back to the barracks.

As I walked in to our main meeting chamber, I was greeted by hundreds of voices clamoring on about why they were there. When I stood at the head of the crowd, the voices died down to nothing.

"Exactly four day's ago, we were attacked by an unknown assailant, bent on the life of our Lieutenant. Lieutenant Tobias still lives. The identity has been uncovered. We know who that attackers are. They had been in our home, slept in our beds, and ate our food. The cowards wield Bakkoutou because they are afraid! They use numbers and poison to defeat their foes, not steel and heart!" I shouted, stirring everyone.

"Captain! Who is it?" one man yelled.

"The girl Lalum of the Oda Clan! The very men we had thought to eliminate had infiltrated us! 3rd Seat Jake Sasumi! 4th Seat Michael Masurao! 5th Seat Ryan Ryuugi! 6th Seat Ray Kenton! Come and stand with me!" I shouted.

The five I called came and stood beside me.

"This time, I will personally lead the attack! We will have vengeance for our fallen comrade!" I shouted. There was another roar of approval.

"When do we leave ma'am?" Kenton asked.

"As soon as we are ready. Get your supplies ready. We leave in an hour." I ordered.

We broke apart, each to their own area. I packed in less that ten minutes and made my way to the 4th division barracks…and Kyle.

"Kyle…" I whispered as I looked at his face.

He looked no better than when I had seen him last.

"I'll get her for you. I promise." I told him.

When I said that, his face scrunched as if in pain and his body shook.

"You'd…you'd probably tell me to let it go huh? That she was being used. I…I'd like to be able to do that but…I'm not as big hearted as you. They harmed something precious to me, and I'll never forgive them for that." I said, my voice hardening slightly.

Kyle's face relaxed again. I bent down and kissed his forehead, my lips barely lingering, then I was up and walking out of the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33: The Enemy

I was walking to the northern exit of Seireitei, a small bag over my shoulder, when I first heard the arguments. It sounded like a woman shouting at Masurao. Then I recognized the voice as I got close enough to be noticed.

"Ma'am!" everyone greeted when they saw me.

"At ease. Naomi, Kasha? What are you two doing here?" I asked the two.

"We want to come ma'am." Naomi said immediately.

"And I've been telling you, it'll be too dangerous." Masurao shot at once.

"We'll be fine! In case you forgot, we were the ones who fought the Quincy leader!" Naomi countered.

"Enough. Kasha, how about you? Do you really want to go, or are you going because you're worried about Naomi?" I asked her kindly.

"I want revenge for Lieutenant Tobias. He's the reason I'm here after all. And the reason I have…" Kasha trailed off, glancing at Naomi.

"Yeah! Same here!" Naomi added.

"Fine. You two can come. Are you ready?' I asked, heartened by their resolve.

"Of course!" they both said. Then they glanced at each other and giggled.

"Alright then, let's set a few ground rules. First off-" I began, then I heard a voice from behind.

"Wait Captaaaaaaain!" came a girls voice from behind me.

I turned and saw a Shinigami with shaggy violet hair running towards us.

"Ma'am…I…I want to…come." she panted out, gasping for breath.

"It was…Aurora Marie right?" I asked, remembering the girl.

Barely older than Kyle, she was nevertheless a skilled swordswoman and kidou user. However, due to her lack of experience, she wasn't given a seat.

"I'm…glad…you remember my…name ma'am. Please! Let me come. I…I want to help." she gasped.

"Catch your breath first, then answer. Why do you want to come?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Tobias has been like…an older brother to me. He's always been so kind to me. When I heard he was attacked, I wanted to help. Please, let me come!" Aurora begged.

"…alright. But listen to my orders, no matter what they may be." I told her.

Aurora lit up when she heard me say she could come.

"Alright then, here are the ground rules. First, if I give the order to leave me behind and save yourselves, I expect you to follow it. Second, from here on out, we are on a first name basis. Titles take too long in the heat of combat. Ryan, Mikey, you already know the drill but, Aurora, Maria, Emma, Jake, and Ray, this might take some getting used to." I said, waiting for everyone to nod that they understood.

"Alright Ma'am. Uh, I mean, Shi…Shino." Aurora said, trying the name out. I smiled.

"Here's what we're doing. Jake has the location of the target. We infiltrate and do what should have been done on the first mission: eliminate the Bakkoutou and their users." I said, letting the severity of the situation set in.

"If any of you are against this, feel free to leave. I'll think no less of you. This isn't battle, this is slaughter." I said.

No one moved.

"Alright then. Let's go." I said, walking out of Seireitei.

We walked for the remainder of the day. I stayed at the rear of the group, listening to the others conversations and falling into my own thoughts, some of which were darker than others.

"Hello? Shino? You in there?" came a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh? What?" I stammered, wondering what was going on.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" Mikey asked, walking beside me.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just wondering about captain things." I said, trying to placate him.

"Uh huh. Sure. You know, Kyle gets the same look when he's worried about something. You two are kinda easy to read sometimes." Mikey said with a grin.

"You…are way too smart at times." I said, astounded at how well he knew Kyle and I.

"I know. Who do you think it was who kept Kyle and Ryan out of trouble?" Mikey asked with a laugh.

"Out of trouble?" I asked, curious.

"Yup. It always came down to it. If I wanted to do something, one of them would agree with me, the other would doubt it. And vice-versa. When Ryan and Kyle agreed to do something, it was usually down to me to keep them out of trouble." Mikey explained.

"Funny. Kyle always said that he was the smarter one when it came to staying out of trouble." I said, wondering whether or not he was just showing off or not.

"Well he is. It's just that, when it came to Ryan, Kyle was just a little blind to the truth. He knew that Ryan had his flaws but, he was so loyal to Ryan, they didn't matter. If any of us was in trouble, we went to the others aid without any questions ya know?" Mikey asked.

"Right… So, can you tell me anything about Kyle that he hasn't said?" I asked, curious about just how much his friends knew him.

"Tch. First and foremost, he's a punk. He enjoys talking smack. He loves annoying people. But, beneath all that, he's the most thoughtful person I know. No matter what happened to him, he'd just laugh and accept it. Some stuff gets under his skin, but most stuff just bounces off." Mikey explained.

"Yeah. I've noticed that." I said.

"Like, we did a tournament. Final round was Kyle vs. this big guy. Kyle lost and just smiled the entire time, as if he had just had the best party ever. He didn't even care that he lost. All that he was happy about was that he had fun." Mikey said, a small look of amazement on his face.

"What…what do you think he'd think about Lalum? Right now I mean." I asked, a small bubble of anger forming.

"Her… Well, Ryan and myself want to get some payback. But in Kyle's case, he'd probably say to let her go. All she hurt was him and, in his mind, that's not much." Mikey said, his face darkening.

"I thought so." I muttered.

"Anything else you want to know?" Mikey asked.

"What about Ryan? Can you tell me anything about him that Kyle hasn't?" I asked, curious about the boy. He was talking and laughing with Aurora at the moment.

"Oh god where to start. Uh, well he's a hot head. He loves fighting. He loves competing. He cares about people." Mikey explained.

After that, I fell silent, realizing how much those three meant to each other. Mikey stayed with me for a time as we walked, silent, but still there.

"Shino? Can I ask you something?" Mikey asked.

"What?" I answered, dispelling my thoughts.

"You…you really love Kyle don't you?" Mikey asked me.

"Yes. Yes I do." I answered without hesitating.

"Yeah. I'd hoped so. Kyle…he needs looking after sometimes. He doesn't think we see it but, he carries a lot of hurt inside himself. Being abandoned, being alone. Hell, even just from the way he is. We, me and Ryan, we don't say anything because he tries so hard to hide it, but it does make us worry." Mikey said.

"I know. He thinks I don't notice it. But don't worry. I love him more than anything." I said, meaning it.

"Alright." Mikey said.

After that, we stopped talking. We left Rukongai. We approached the cliffs that served as a barrier for the Oda Clan. We stood at the entrance to the cliffs, waiting to see if anything happened.

"Can you feel it?" Ryan said.

"Feel it? I can taste it. There is a VERY evil reiatsu here." Jake said.

"Yeah. It's rubbing against my skin." Aurora said, brushing at her arms.

"Everyone calm down. As long as you're not reckless, we'll be fine." Mikey said. I smiled slightly at him. He made a good substitute for Lieutenant.

"Something's coming." Emma said, her body twitching slightly. Apparently, she had used a kidou to survey the area.

We watched the mouth of the pass. Silently, without making a single sound between them, twelve men in black garb emerged. Each held a Bakkoutou.

"Pretty good welcome eh?" Ryan commented.

"I'd say so." Mikey answered.

"Keep one of them alive." I ordered, drawing my zanpakuto.

"Right." the others said, diving at the men.

I watched as those who followed me tore into the enemy. Mikey split one in half before it even had a chance to react. Ryan was fighting three by himself and looked as if it was an even fight. Emma and Maria were assaulted by two enemies and were watching out for each other. Jake, Ray, and Aurora were fighting their own enemies. Before long, all but one of the enemies were dead. The survivor was held between Jake and Ryan and struggled to escape, his Bakkoutou severed from his body.

"Now then, who are you?" I asked the man.

He stared at me in contempt but said nothing.

"Stubborn aren't we? Simply tell me who sent you and why, and we'll release you." I told him, hoping it would work.

It didn't. Then I heard a sharp twang. Instinctively, I moved to the side. When I glanced back, there was no one in sight and the captive's head hung limp. A dart protruded from his neck.

"Damn." I cursed.

Jake and Ryan dropped the body in disgust and looked to me. So did the others.

"Well they're ruthless that's for sure. Emma, get in the air. Find their base. Everyone else, cover her." I ordered, sheathing my unused zanpakuto.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34: Attack

My name is Aurora Marie. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a Shinigami. I attended the academy and had to go through the entire curriculum, designating me as an average Shinigami, unworthy of a seat or much attention. That and most people looked down on me for being different; after all, what kind of person has natural violet hair? I was originally slated to be in the 10th squad, but due to a typographical error on someone's part, I was placed in the 14th squadron instead. Several weeks after the fact, the error was discovered and I was allowed to transfer. I declined.

I had come to like the 14th, what with Captain Tobias being such a nice person, the "twins" Michael Masurao and Ryan Ryuugi providing a decent amount of comedy and security, and, my personal favorite, Kyle Tobias. While a military unit, the 14th was more a family unit than anything. Captain Tobias was the mother, Kyle Tobias the father, and the other seated officers were the "older" brothers and sisters. I tailed Kyle whenever I saw him, hoping to learn from him, to be like him. After all, he was the prodigy child. Younger even than me, he was a Lieutenant from inception. When I had finally managed the courage to talk to him, he greeted me with a smile and not a challenge.

"Uh…hi. My…my name is Aurora Marie. It's…it'sapleasuretomeetyou!" I said, barely getting the words out.

Kyle stared at me for a second, then he let out a small chuckle, making me turn beat red.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Kyle Tobias. You can just call me Kyle, ok? And relax! I'm not gonna bite your head off." Kyle said with another chuckle. "Want me to show you around, or do you know where everything is?"

After that, I stayed with Kyle whenever I could, training with him, talking with him, eating with him. We quickly became friends despite the difference in rank.

"It's not love if that's what you think. It's more like…a huge sense of respect. That's why I wanted to come. To try and test what he's taught me, but at the same time, I want to avenge him." I finished explaining to Ryan and Jake.

"Oh. Because I was going to say; another woman trying to get with Kyle was how this whole mess started." Ryan said, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

"Heh. Don't worry. I…I already have someone I like." I said, blushing slightly.

"Oh? Who?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"…I think Shino needs something from me." I said hastily.

I dashed away from that awkward moment and stood beside Shino who seemed to be lost in thought again.

"Greetings ma'am." I said after a second.

"Hm? Oh, hi Aurora." Captain said after seeing who I was, almost like she hadn't noticed.

"What'cha thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just wondering what we'll be up against inside." Captain answered, a small sigh escaping.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll be fine ma'am. After all, you're with us!" I said confidently with a grin.

"Heh. Well, I guess so." Captain said with a small laugh, looking completely unconvinced.

"Ma'am? Can I ask a personal question?" I asked, suddenly curious about something.

"Go ahead." Captain said.

"How…how did you and Lieutenant Tobias meet?" I asked, blushing a bit.

Captain didn't say anything.

"I mean, did you meet him before? Or…?" I trailed off.

"I met him when he joined my division. Otherwise, I had no idea he even existed." Shino answered.

"Oh. Ok." I said, satisfied with the answer.

"Ma'am!" Captain Naomi shouted suddenly, her body shooting upright.

"What is it?" Captain asked her.

"I have it. Maria and myself have the paths memorized. There are hundreds that branch off into nothing, but two that lead to the front AND BACK of the Oda clan's fortress." she explained.

"Excellent. Is there any resistance along those paths?" Captain asked.

"Negative. Only when we get within a hundred yards will we meet anyone. Of course, they may be watching us from the cliffs." Captain Naomi said.

"Of course. We'll split into two teams. One will go with Emma, the other with Maria. Ryan, Mikey come with me and Emma. Aurora, Jake and Ray, you'll be going with Maria.

"Right!" we all said when Captain was finished.

We began to walk to the branch point, each of us staying with our team. When we reached it, Maria took the lead and led us one way, Captain Naomi another. We walked in silence, each of us keeping our thoughts to ourselves. My own were a mess. I was worried sick about how I would fare against our enemies. Unbeknownst to the others, I had a marginal experience with a Bakkoutou. I rejected it quickly, but not before I saw what it could do. It got stronger by eating it's wielder. Add to that the fact that it got stronger based on the amount of reiatsu a person has and you have a problem. Finally, we were fighting a clan. Not just a clan, but a warrior clan. Likely, the Clan Master has reiatsu on par with a Captain.

"Aurora? Are you ok?" Maria asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh ma'am! Yes ma'am." I said hastily.

"If you're worried about something, please tell me. I'll try to help." she said with a smile.

"It's just…what if we can't defeat them? The Bakkoutou users. What'll we do?' I asked in desperation.

"We'll retreat. No one is going to die on a lost cause." Maria said wisely.

"Ma'am…" I muttered, amazed at her resolve.

"Incoming." Jake said, sliding his zanpakuto free.

We arranged ourselves back to back so we could see everywhere and waited. I slid my zanpakuto free and waited, closing my eyes. Then I heard a snap to my right.

"Hadou 31! Shakkaho!" I yelled, sending the blast of crimson energy at the sound.

There was the sound of Shunpo and the assassins were moving, each trying to get a target. I had hit one, incinerating him by the looks of what was left.

"Release and defend but don't go looking for a fight." Maria ordered calmly.

"Ok then. Strive for, Kinkoumaru (Balance of Circle)!" I called, releasing my zanpakuto.

The entire zanpakuto disappeared. Then, the kanji for light appeared on my right hand and the kanji for dark on my left. The marks glowed their given color and suddenly, my hands were engulfed in light and non-light as I assumed my stance.

"Come on." I challenged.

Everyone else released their zanpakuto and attacked, lunging away from each other, but keeping watch on each others backs.

*******************Kyle Tobias's Perspective*********************

…it felt like I was on fire.

"_Is this Hell? Where…where am I?" I asked myself._

Slowly my eyes opened. Nothing seemed to make sense. Wherever I was, everything was various shades of blood. I tried to move, but I couldn't, feeling as if my body weighed tons.

"-obias? Tobias!" a distorted voice came.

I tried to answer but all that came was a low gurgling and an increased burning in my throat.

"Don't try and talk. You're…" the voice tried to say, but I slowly fell back into the inferno, my last thought being that I couldn't feel my heart…

*******************Aurora Marie's Perspective********************

I was fighting one of the assassins while the others were fighting their own. After our targets fell, we forced our way forward towards the rear entrance of the Oda clans fortress. We could see it in the distance.

"Emma and her group are inside! They are meeting heavy resistance." Maria suddenly shouted.

"Already? How'd they get there so fast?" I asked.

"They're stronger than we are! With the exception of Sasumi, they are all very experienced in combat." Maria explained.

"So we got left with the cannon fodder?" Kenton asked.

"Pretty much. Be thankful though. We might have the weaker targets, but we get a lot more." Jake said with a toothy grin.

I looked ahead and saw that he was right. There were numerous assassins wearing Bakkoutou and each one looked like he wanted blood.

"Alright then. Let's show them what we can do!" I shouted. Then "Sokatsui!"

The blue ball of fire leapt form my palms and nailed one of the assassins in the face, completely obliterating him.

******************Shino Tobias's Perspective******************

We broke into the Oda family's fortress and laid waste to those we met until we eventually made it to the third floor stairs. The fourth floor was the last, but I was worried there would be more enemies coming, and that there was a chance we could be overrun.

"Everyone. Guard the stairs here. Let no one by. I'm going up to face the head." I ordered.

"Right!" Ryan, Mikey, and Emma replied, forming a defensive ring around the stairwell.

I hurried up the stairs and met several of the assassins.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled, running one through from twenty feet away.

The others watched their comrade fall and charged me.

As they got close, I impaled one and hit another with a high powered kidou, killing both instantly. When only three were left, the glanced at each other, tore the Bakkoutou from there arms, and leapt from the window in fear.

"Better run!" I shouted, running through the hall and breaking down doors and slaughtering anyone I met.

I heard an explosion from below and the fortress shook from it. Glancing over my shoulder, I decided to keep going.**************From Ryan Ryuugi's Perspective*****************

"Emma, was that really necessary? You could have just swatted him aside." I asked her with an amused look on my face.

"What are you talking about Ryuugi? I got like three with that blast." Emma said indignantly.

"Yeah…but you also blew a hole in the floor." Mikey said with sigh.

"Oh big deal. It just means we cut them off from getting up here." Emma said, hurling a Kidou at another assassin.

I gave Mikey a look, and he giggled a bit. We were thinking the same thing… "Women."


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch 35: Memory**

*******************From Aurora Marie's Perspective*******************

**I sat on the ground, staring at the rubble in front of me. The ceiling had suddenly come down right where I was. If I had been moving even a slightly bit faster, I would have been killed. As it stood, glancing over my shoulder, I might still be. There were a couple of the assassins following me. One had a different weapon than the others. It looked like a simple Odachi.**

"**So. All alone are we? Why not come to our side?" the man asked. He had a feminine look to him and a rather high voice.**

"**Nah. I'm good. I've seen what those things do to your skin." I said confidently, trying to intimidate them.**

"**Hmph." the man muttered, looking disappointed. "Kill her." **

**The other assassins charged me. I got a blade with my light hand and broke it in half. Then I slammed my shadow hand into the ground, sending a line of spikes at one of the assassins. He managed to evade the spikes, but was hit by the first assassin being thrown at him. I held my light hand above my head, where it flared. Then dozens of beams of light leaped from my open palm and burst through the assassins.**

"**You are skilled I see." the man said.**

"**Want to try?" I asked him, taking my stance.**

"**But of course. However I, unlike these fools, have not fallen to the Bakkoutou. I control mine." he said, holding the Odachi at the ready.**

"**Big deal. Come and get me!" I yelled, charging him. When I got close, I swung my light hand at his face. He blocked with the Odachi and my hand began to bleed.**

"**What the?" I muttered in shock as I retreated.**

"**Simple. You punched a sword. Not the brightest idea in the world." the man said.**

"**Punk." I said, slamming my hand into the ground, sending a line of spikes at him.**

**He dodged them and attacked my side. I dodged the attack and kicked at his head. As he swung, I flipped and twisted, dodging the blows.**

"**You're pretty good at running. But if you don't attack, you won't wi-" he said, but I cut him off with a sharp kick to his groin.**

"**How's that for an attack?" I asked innocently, with a grin on my face.**

"**You…bitch!" he yelled, blue reiatsu bursting from his body.**

"**Woah…hold on now!" I shouted.**

"**My name is Ranmaru Mori! Nobunaga Oda's personal guard!" Ranmaru yelled in anger.**

"**Aurora Marie. Member of the 14th**** squadron." I said.**

"**Then taste the bite of my blade!" Ranmaru yelled, dashing at me.**

**I tried to dodge, but his weapon clipped my side and sent me spiraling into a wall.**

"**What?" I gasped as I pulled myself to my feet.**

"**My Bakkoutou creates a vacuum when it's swung. Even if I barely miss, you'll still be sent flying by the vacuum!" Ranmaru gloated, then he was attacking again.**

**I tried my best to dodge his attacks, but either the blade would catch me, or the vacuum would send me flying.**

"**What's this? Just a slight increase in ability is too much for you?" Ranmaru taunted as I lay against a wall. "Oh well. Guess I should end this. You weren't much of a fighter to be honest." **

**Ranmaru came closer to me, intent to finish me off. Then the ceiling over him came crashing down on him with a huge explosion. As I laid there, I thanked my lucky stars.**

*********************Ryan Ryuugi's Perspective**********************

"**Emma! Will you quit blowing shit up like that!?" I yelled at her as she nearly caught me in the explosion.**

"**You didn't get hit did you!?" Emma shouted back.**

"**ARGH!" I yelled in frustration.**

**Mikey just laughed from a safe distance away.**

"**Hello?" came a weak voice.**

**I glanced at the hole and saw a beacon of light.**

"**Hey! Are you ok?" I called.**

"**Can you…can you help me up?" Aurora asked, sounding in pain, but wearing a huge grin despite the blood running down her face.**

"**I'm coming!" I shouted, leaping down the hole.**

**Aurora was huddled against the wall, covered in lacerations and scratches, but otherwise looked fine.**

"**Emma! You idiot! You dropped the ceiling on Aurora!" I shouted, looking at the pile of rubble and seeing that Aurora must have dragged herself out of it.**

********************Shino Tobias's Perspective********************

**I heard another explosion as I opened a heavily designed door. As I walked through, I saw a man in ebony armor staring out the veranda at the moon.**

"**So. You are here." he said, turning to reveal an aged, but hard face and cold black eyes.**

"**Nobunaga Oda." I said the name like a curse.**

"**And, if it pleases you, may you grace me with your name." he asked, though there was a commanding tone to his voice.**

"**Shino Tobias. Your men attacked and nearly killed my husband." I told him.**

"**Oh? That was my sisters doing." Nobunaga said with a grimace.**

"**Lalum is your sister?" I asked.**

"**Lalum? Who is Lalum?" Nobunaga asked.**

"**The girl you sent. Red hair?" I asked in confusion.**

"**Red hair…Of course…so this is your plan…" Nobunaga muttered to himself, seeming to lose himself in thought. "But no…perhaps this is too much for you…"**

"**Where is she?" I asked.**

"**Nowhere you will find her." Nobunaga said, walking to a weapon rack and grabbing a katana with a large disc on it.**

**I held my weapon at the ready.**

"**Now….you shall taste the full wrath of the Oda Clan." Nobunaga said, holding the disc towards me. It flashed and suddenly, I was floating in a black realm with mirrors surrounding me. Suddenly they flashed…**

…**I woke up and looked around. Kyle was sleeping next to me. I watched him sleep for a moment, then I slowly roused him.**

"**Ungh…Morning love." he muttered as he opened his eyes and looked for me.**

"**Morning. We both have the day off today." I said with a grin.**

"**Guess it's gonna be a really good day eh?" Kyle said with a sleepy grin.**

"**Yup." I said, giving him a slow kiss. He put his arms around me and returned the kiss. Slowly, the kiss turned into more. Awhile later, we were still in the bed, but we were both sweaty and tired again.**

"**Shino…I love you." Kyle said to me with a dreamy look.**

"**I love you too." I said, kissing him again.**

…**.I was waiting at the North gate to Rukongai. Kyle was on his way back from a dangerous mission to eliminate a hollow's nest. Slowly, the door opened and Kyle and his squad walked through. They were all bloodied and bandaged, but they all had a look of accomplishment on their faces. My heart flew as I saw Kyle walking at the forefront, his face breaking into a smile as he saw me. Then he was running to me and hugging me hard.**

"**Shino…I'm home." He said.**

"**Welcome back." I said with a smile.**

…**It was late. Kyle was completing one last set of rounds, then he would be back. My nerves were racing as I was preparing to tell him something important. I jumped a bit as he knocked three times.**

"**Come in." I said, trying my best to keep my voice neutral.**

"**Hey Shino. So…what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kyle asked.**

"**I…we…have you ever…I mean…did you ever want…" I couldn't seem to get the sentence to come out right.**

"**Did I ever want…? Shino, are you alright?" Kyle asked, a worried look on his face.**

"**I'm fine. It's just…Kyle…do you…want to have children?" I asked slowly.**

"**Of course. I want to be a good father." Kyle said.**

"**Well. Kyle. You know how we…you know." I began, blushing deeply at the thought of what we do. "And that we do…**_**that**_**…a lot right?"**

"**Yes. Somehow I know what we do. I mean, it's not like I'm there or anything." Kyle joked with a smile.**

"**Please." I said imploringly.**

"**Sorry. You were saying?" Kyle apologized.**

"**Well. You see. I'm…I'm pregnant." I told him.**

"**You're pregnant?" Kyle asked in dumbfounded shock.**

"**Yes. I found out this morning." I told him.**

"**You. Pregnant. That makes me…That means I'm gonna be…a…father?" Kyle said, a strange look on his face.**

"**I don't know what the rest of Seireitei will think." I admitted.**

"**I'm…gonna be a…father?" Kyle muttered again.**

"**And I'm going to be a mother." I said to him, putting my arms around him.**

**I felt my neck grow wet.**

"**Kyle? Are you…crying?" I asked uncertainly.**

"**I'm…just so…happy." Kyle muttered, leaning back and draping his arms around my shoulders.**

"**Kyle…" I said quietly, happy at the way he was taking it. Then I felt his hands move.**

**I thought he was just running his hands along me. Then his hands tightened on my neck.**

"**K…Kyle?" I gasped in shock as he tightened his grip.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch 36: Memory Part 2**

**He was still grinning at me as he tightened his grip further. Then he stood and lifted me bodily into the air.**

"**K…Kyle…stop it." I gasped, finding his grip to be stronger than I could break.**

"**The babe will die." Kyle said, in a deep menacing tone.**

"**Wh…what?" I gasped, horrified by what Kyle said.**

"**Welcome to hell." the voice came again, only this time, I saw a figure in black armor appear behind Kyle.**

"**Y…you!" I gasped, remembering the man.**

"**Foolish Shinigami. You are no match for Saiga's power. Watch as the one you love the most, kills you and your precious baby.**

"**N…no." I gasped.**

"**Then kill him. Cut down your lover. Kill your happiness and give into rage." Nobunaga taunted.**

"**No…!" I gasped, as my reiatsu spiked.**

"**What?!" Nobunaga gasped. Then he was shattered into nothing.**

**A column of reiatsu formed around myself and Kyle. He let go of my neck.**

"**Kyle. I'll see you when I get back. We…we can't die yet." I promised him.**

**Kyle grinned at me, then he shattered like a broken mirror.**

**When he shattered, the illusion went with him. I was back in the final room of the Oda fortress, and Nobunaga was glaring at me.**

"**Those were…I'll kill you." I said in rage.**

"**You are welcome to try Shino Tobias. I will inform your husband of your death. Then I will send him to you. Only after Central 46 and all the captains have been defeated, can Soul Society be truly free!" Nobunaga yelled, then he assumed his stance.**

"**You won't touch Kyle." I said in murderous fury and I jabbed my arm out. "Bankai."**

**A flash of light appeared, obscuring me from view. Then the light cleared and I stood with my bankai revealed. Wicked black talons came from my hands and a skintight suit in a scorpion pattern formed on my upper body.**

"**Come then!" Nobunaga said, charging me.**

**I watched him and when he got within range, my hand shot upwards and caught his blade.**

"**What?!" he gasped in shock.**

"**Too fast for you?" I muttered angrily.**

**Then I tore is arm from his body and threw his weapon from the building. Nobunaga screamed and backed away from me. I followed him, faster than he could follow, and appeared behind him. He glanced around in fear and turned around slowly, almost as if hoping I wasn't there. He barely managed a look of fear before I grabbed his head with a clawed hand.**

"**So this is the end…No flames…no glory?" he asked, almost as if he didn't care.**

"…**No." I said, ramming my free hand through his stomach, destroying his ability to manipulate spiritrons. Then I threw him bodily from the building.**

**I resealed my bankai and felt around for a certain spiritual pressure. Lalum was nowhere to be found.**

"**I'll find you." I muttered.**

**I walked downstairs and gathered those that came with me. Each asked me what had happened and each was given the same answer, "Vengeance."**

**We went back to Seireitei. I gave my report to Yamamoto and immediately went to see Kyle. Retsu informed me that Kisuke had developed an antidote. Kyle's wounds were slowly healing. I cried a little when I heard that he was going to recover. I then began a huge negotiation with Yamamoto.**

*******************From Kyle Tobias' Perspective*********************

**I rose from the pit. My body felt stiff and sore. I slowly realized I was still alive. I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceilings of the 4th**** division hospital.**

"**Tobias!" came a voice in shock and relief.**

"**I…Isane?" I muttered, my throat hurting and my voice sounding heavy.**

"**Yes. How do you feel?" She asked me, a look of worry on her face.**

"**Is…is Shino still mad at me?" I asked, fearing the answer.**

"**I…I'll get her." Isane said, hastening form the room.**

"**Welcome back among the living." came another voice.**

"**Captain Unohana? Is…is Shino alright?" I asked.**

"**Perhaps you would like to know the extent of your own injuries? Your right leg is broken. It will be another several months before it heals. Also, the discomfort in your throat is because your windpipe was slashed open." Unohana explained. "Your left arm is also broken. However, it should heal with three months.**

**I didn't say anything, the memories coming back. Shino saying she hated me. Slowly, tears leaked from my eyes.**

"**Ah. Captain Tobias." Unohana said, rising and walking away.**

**Shino stood over me. Before she could say anything, I opened my mouth.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please, forgive me Shino! Please!" I begged her, tears flowing like a flood.**

"**Forgive you?" Shino asked.**

**I felt like my heart stopped when she asked me that. She couldn't.**

"**You can't…forgive me…?" I asked her, my body growing cold.**

"**There's nothing to forgive." Shino said, relief breaking her face.**

"**W…what?" I asked her shakily.**

"**You were set-up. Now please, rest. I'll explain everything when you get better.**

"**I was…set…up?" I asked shakily.**

"**Please, get some rest." Shino said, before walking away.**

"**Shino…" I said longingly.**

**Then I passed out.**

**Five weeks passed before I was allowed to leave the hospital. Most of that time, I was unconscious, my body healing. When I was released, I was given a set of crutches so I could get around with my broken leg. I made my way back to our barracks and our room. When I entered, I found Shino packing some clothes in a large suitcase. She seemed, larger.**

"**Shino…?" I asked in confusion.**

"**Oh. Hello Kyle. How are you feeling?" she asked me, coming over to me and giving me a hug.**

"**I'm…I'm alright I guess." I said. Shino didn't let go. "Shino?"**

"**Don't speak. Just…hold me." She said. I put my arms around her.**

**She began to explain everything. How Lalum had been sent by the Oda clan. How Shino had taken a force to avenge me. How Lalum, or Oichi, was never found. She wouldn't stop apologizing.**

"**Shino…it's still my fault." I told her as we both cried freely.**

"**I…I said such mean things…" Shino cried.**

"**It's ok…it was…still my fault." I cried as well.**

"**Kyle…I love you…so much." Shino said.**

"**Shino…I love you too….More than you'll ever know." I told her, kissing her.**

**When we had calmed down, I eased myself into a sitting position, taking care with my arm and leg.**

"**So…why're you packing?" I asked her curiously.**

"**Well, considering our positions, I managed to negotiate a deal with Yamamoto." Shino said with a grin.**

"**What kind of deal?" I asked her.**

"**Well considering how injured you are, I have managed to convince Yamamoto to give us an eleven month relieve." Shino said, looking proud of herself.**

"**Eleven months!? But…why so long? Wait a minute…You said us?" I said, glancing at Shino's face again. She wore a smile and was blushing slightly.**

"**Yep. You to recover…me to…well…" Shino answered shyly, massaging her waist.**

"**You…you're kidding." I said in shock.**

"**Kyle…I'm pregnant again." Shino said with a smile. **

"**Shino…" I said quietly.**

"**Kyle…" She replied.**

**Then we were kissing and the world disappeared.**

**Two day's later, we were both given a gigai, and our collective wages, and we entered the material world. In a sunny environment. A cool ocean breeze drifted through my hair. **

**After my initial shock, Shino led me to our hotel. After getting set up in our room, we laid down on our bed and fell asleep, cradling each other.**


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37: Normality

***************From Mikey Masurao's Perspective*****************

…_1913, 2 years before Hollowfication Incident._

When Shino and Kyle had left Seireitei for a break, Myself, Jake Sasumi, and Emma Naomi were left in charge of our squadron. For the most part, it wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. Ryan sulked for a time because he wasn't left in charge but he realized one thing after the first week; he was still 5th seat.

Generally speaking, from what I discovered, Kyle and Shino were off on a sort of overdue honeymoon. Granted, they were already WAY overdue, but hey, what can you do? In any event, their leaving gave the rest of us a chance to unwind, and try and relax; considering most of the bad news had been affecting our squad lately, we saw it as a sign. Emma got the Nexus back up and running. Myself and Ryan began working on acquiring our bankai's after we learned that Kyle was already making progress. Jake was even closer than Kyle but, since he wasn't a rival, it didn't concern us much.

"Just imagine the look on his face if he gets back and we have bankai before him!" Ryan said as we were eating.

"Imagine the look on his face when he gets back and sees that we didn't blow anything up. I swear, sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't trust us with our seats." I countered with a sideways glance and a grin.

"Hey! Just because we blew up a building once-" Ryan began, but I cut him off.

"And a bar. And a storehouse. Not to mention that operation in the demon world. How long did we stay there? Two days?" I probed.

"It was three and you know it. Plus, I didn't lose anyone." Ryan said boldly.

"Only because my unit got there and helped you!" I said with a laugh.

"Well, excuse me for believing you have my back." Ryan said in mock hurt.

"Hey." I said seriously. "I got yours, you got mine, and we both got Kyle's. Simple as that."

"Who's got who's what now?" came a voice.

"Oh, hey Jake. Nothing to worry about." I said.

"Oh. Well, whatever. Check it out." Jake said, setting a poster between me and Ryan.

"Shinigami Cup Golden? What the hell is that?" Ryan asked with an incredulous look.

"Think of it as an inter-squadron tournament. Anyone's allowed to enter. I got Old Yama to approve it yesterday." Jake said with a satisfied look.

"Tournament for what?" I asked curiously.

"Combat. Hadou, Zanjutsu, Hohou, and Hakuda. Anything goes really. Captain Urahara's working on a limited field where nothing will be lethal. Don't want any rookies getting killed." Jake said with a grin.

"Rookies eh? I'm assuming that means anyone fighting a captain?" I asked, losing interest quickly at the prospect of an unfair fight.

"Nope. None of the captains or lieutenants are entering. 3rd seat and below only. The lieutenants are too busy, the captains would break the thing." Jake explained.

"That sounds...way too convenient." I said.

"Who cares? It's been awhile since we went at it!" Ryan said eagerly. "Sign me in!"

"Alright. Just go in front of the 1st division barracks and sign in. Mikey?" Jake asked me with another sly grin.

"…" I glanced back and forth between Jake and Ryan. Both were staring at me. "…fine."

After eating, Ryan and myself went and signed up for the tournament thing, finding the little sign in sheet crammed with people from the 11th division, 9th division, and a few people from our division. Emma, Maria, Aurora, and Jake had signed up already. Overall, more than three hundred people.

When we had finished checking in, we went back to our normal duties. As the sun was setting and I was going back to my room, I saw an envelope stuck to my door. It was from Kyle. I slid into my room and opened the letter, wondering what Airhead was sending.

…Mikey.

Come to the material world immediately. Shino and myself have something important to discuss with you. Come alone. Do not bring Ryan, Jake, or anyone else. Along with this letter are the coordinates to find us, the hotel, and the room number.

Kyle…

"Well he sounds panicked." I muttered to myself as I pocketed the other note and walked to the Senkaimon. After grabbing my gigai and entering the coordinates, I arrived in the material world.

"…Woah…" I muttered in amazement as I watched the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen.

Then I remembered what I was there for. I flagged a passing car and asked the driver if he knew where the hotel was. He pointed me in the right direction and I was at the counter.

"Um…excuse me ma'am. I need a key to room…A16." I told the receptionist.

"Would you happen to be a Michael Masurao?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Can I see some I.D?" she asked me with an innocent smile.

"For you, anything." I said with a grin as I flashed the card to her.

"Alright. Here's the key left for you. Second floor down the hall." she said with a smile, blushing slightly.

"Thank you." I said with another grin as I went up to the room.

I walked out and found the room. I knocked first and then used the card.

Shino was laying on the single bed, and she was a bit…larger than when she had left. As if she had a bowling ball on her waist.

"Mikey!" she said with a grin.

"Hey man." Kyle greeted me, coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked him jokingly.

"Duh." he answered, rolling his eyes.

"So…what was so urgent about me coming now? Other than Shino being about as pregnant as you can get." I asked, glancing at Shino again.

"Well…it's about that. We…decided to name you as a godparent." Kyle said with an embarrassed look.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure if I had heard him right.

"Uh huh. We decided that you'd be more responsible than Ryan." Shino said with a giggle.

"Well…jeez. I…I don't know what to say. Um…I'm honored." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't stress too much about it. We'll likely outlive you so you shouldn't have too much work." Kyle said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha." I said, sarcasm lacing my words.

"So Mikey, what's going on back at Seireitei?" Shino asked.

"Well… no one from our squads been injured recently. The Nexus is back up and running. Oh yeah. Jake sanctioned a combat tournament between the squads." I explained.

"What!? Ah man! Shino…do think I could go and…you know?" Kyle asked his wife.

"No. absolutely not. What if the baby decides she wants to come out?" Shino said sternly causing me to laugh.

"Even if you weren't expecting, you wouldn't be able to anyway. 3rd seats and below only." I finished. "…wait. It's a girl?"

"She keeps saying it's a girl. And on that note…I keep telling you Shino, Telis is a boy." Kyle said, turning to Shino again.

"And I keep saying, DEAR, that Amalda is a girl." Shino said, a slight note of annoyance in her voice.

"Telis…? …Amalda? Both names are kinda weird…" I muttered.

"Quiet you!" Kyle and Shino both yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said with a grin.

"Oh!" Shino cried suddenly.

"What is it?" Kyle asked in worry.

"I…I think my water broke…!" Shino said in shock.

"Oh man! Oh man! We need…we need a car! An ambulance! I know! I'll phone one! Mikey! Go try and get one!" Kyle yelped, panicking.

I left in a hurry and tried to find some way to help.*******************Ryan Ryuugi's Perspective********************

"…where the hells Mikey at?" I muttered to myself as I walked around and did my rounds.

He hadn't been at breakfast. And he was nowhere to be found. Jake hadn't seen him. Aurora hadn't seen him. It was nearing mid afternoon when I saw him walk down one of the aisles looking haggard and worn, as if he hadn't slept.

"Hey! Where you been? Training in secret?" I asked him, running up to him.

"Ugh? Don't be so loud." He said, coming to a stop.

"Hey man…you don't look so good? You ok?" I asked, worried about him.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine. It's just…" Mikey finished with a sigh and a parental look.

"Just…what?" I pressed.

"Well…how do you feel about being an uncle?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You. An uncle. Kyle and Shino…they had a daughter." Mikey said with an easy grin.

My jaw dropped. I swear, some of the tiles below me broke.

"When!? A daughter!? How come no one told me!?" I gasped in shock.

"Just yesterday. Her names Amalda Tobias. And she is without a doubt…the cutest thing I have ever seen." Mikey said, his grin pervasive.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38: Long Road to Ruin

…_1914, 1 year before Hollowfication Incident._

"Relax your stance Hitogaii. You're tensing up too much." Kyle instructed.

"Yes sir!" Hitogaii Amida answered, trying his best to relax, even though he was sparring a lieutenant.

It had been one year since Amalda had been born and an influx of new recruits had come in. Hitogaii was one such. However, he seemed anxious to learn, and Kyle had agreed to spar with him regularly.

"Alright. Come at me again." Kyle instructed, readying his zanpakuto.

"Sir!" Hitogaii answered, attacking head on.

Kyle met the assault, commenting on Hitogaii's form and methods as he dodged most of his attacks.

"You're over extending yourself when you swing at me head." Kyle admonished, before getting under Hitogaii's guard and delivering a jab to his ribs.

Hitogaii however, had been hoping for this. He clamped down with his arm the moment he felt the impact and brought his zanpakuto back as if to finish Kyle.

"Sai." Kyle said, poking Hitogaii in the forehead with one finger.

Hitogaii's arms snapped around behind his back and he dropped his zanpakuto with a clatter.

"That wasn't fair…" Hitogaii pouted.

With a grin, Kyle released the Kidou and said, "To be fair, you're getting better."

"Sir…you're only using one of your zanpakuto…" Hitogaii said dully.

"…just take the damn compliment…" Kyle said.

"Yes sir…" Hitogaii answered.

"What was that?" Kyle said with a small grin.

"Yes sir!" Hitogaii answered.

"Alright. You're dismissed Amida." Kyle said, waving the young shinigami off.

Amida ran off to do his duties and Kyle watched him for a moment before deciding to go and see what Shino was up to. Deciding it would be easiest to simply check her office, Kyle made his way there, thinking about how best to tease her. His mind paused for a moment as he thought, "Should I really keep teasing her? I'm a father now…"

Kyle found himself at Shino's office door and knocked.

"Enter" Shino said, a small trace of weariness lacing her words.

Kyle walked in and saw her looking over reports from other units that tied in with the 14th, reports about what other members of their squad was doing and, among other things, just who was looking at a pay raise. "Well dear, you look like you're having fun."

Shino glanced up at her husband and gave a half-hearted glare before saying, "Dear, if I want your opinion about my work, I'll kick you."

Kyle laughed slightly as he walked over to her, until he stood directly behind her.

"Kyle, what are you planning?" Shino said, in a tone that left no argument she wasn't in the mood for games.

Placing his palm against her cheek, Kyle said, "This." and he kissed her opposite cheek.

Shino blushed slightly before putting her own hand against his.

"How's Amalda?" Kyle asked, walking over to the cradle that now occupied Shino's office.

"She's been sleeping since I started working. What about you? What have YOU been doing?" Shino asked, setting her work aside for the moment and standing up to stretch.

Kyle's life had changed a lot ever since Amalda had been born. He was more mellow, and a lot less anxious to take risks. Shino had changed as well, growing up more. The baby had even changed Ryan, Mikey, and Jake. The trio thought of her as the favorite niece and had begun fighting over who got to see her. Mikey often won these since he was the babies Godfather. Amalda herself didn't understand the attention, but was obviously pleased. Amalda had her mother's kind eyes, even if they were brown instead of blue, but had her father's hair.

Kyle looked down at Amalda's sleeping form and sighed, "Remember Hitogaii Amida?" Kyle asked.

"Amida…Amida…Oh! Wasn't he one of the newer recruits?" Shino said after wracking her brain for a second.

"Yup. Well, he asked if he could spar with me regularly after watching me and Mikey going at it. So," Kyle explained.

"You've been playing with him? Kyle, I hope you're not abusing the poor kid…" Shino said in a voice of fake worry. She knew her husband wouldn't.

"Dear. Sometimes I forget that you're a grown woman with how much you like to tease me." Kyle said with a sideways glance at her before standing and walking back to his wife.

"And Kyle, I sometimes forget just how young you are, with how much you sound like an old man sometimes." Shino said with a small giggle.

Kyle got on his knees next to his wife and huffed, "Old man? Riiight. Me, an old man. Well, you know what old men like to do." Kyle said before patting Shino's butt.

"Kyle…" Shino said as she slapped him playfully.

Kyle laughed evilly and began to tickle Shino.

"Stop! Stop it!" Shino laughed. Then she said forcefully, "Stop it now."

Kyle stopped in fear.

"Someone's-" Shino began, but was cut off.

"Been standing in the doorway for awhile now." Mikey said.

"Uh, Mikey! What, uh, what's up?" Kyle said, embarrassed.

"Not much. Just, I have something to report.," Mikey said, then added with a knowing grin, "You know, if I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all Masurao." Shino said. "What do you have to report?"

"Two things. The first is serious and needs to be addressed immediately, the second isn't quite as important, but could still have some serious consequences." Mikey started, growing serious.

"Let's have it then." Kyle said with a resigned sigh.

"Alright. Emma has reported that there is a very strange, and very unregistered Shinigami reiatsu in a chunk of the human world. Jake wants you to come with him, Kyle, and investigate it with him." Mikey said.

"Why's that?" Shino asked, curious why Jake wanted Kyle to come with him.

"He say's that since you two are married, Kyle would be able to predict your orders fairly well." Mikey said. "For the record, I'm going too."

Kyle glanced at Shino with a tired grin before turning back to Mikey, "I'm not surprised. Alright. Let's not keep him waiting. Also, send a Hell Moth to Ryan asking him to watch Amalda for me and Shino. I figure Shino could do with a small break, eh dear?"

"Yes. Besides, he keeps going on about wanting to be a better uncle." Shino said with a knowing grin.

"Sent it." Mikey said, a small black moth leaving him. "Let's go Kyle."

"Right" Kyle said, checking his zanpakuto briefly.

"Wait. Mikey, what was the other thing?" Shino said as she returned to her desk.

"Oh." Mikey said, not forgetting, but wanting Shino to bring it up. "You guys need a lock. Or at the very least start charging for shows." Mikey said with a laugh, before yelping as Shino nailed him in the head with a paperweight.

"I want that back." Shino said sternly.

"No way. You threw it, you don't need it." Mikey said, rubbing his head and pocketing the paperweight.

"Michael…" Shino said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Mikey gulped, realizing she wasn't playing and that she hadn't found the lock comment funny. "Y,y,yes…Captain…" Mikey said before handing her the paperweight.

"Now scram." Shino said before returning to her work.

Kyle opened the door and bowed Mikey out before getting his wife's attention. Shino looked up and saw Kyle blow her a kiss. She grinned appreciatively and mouthed, "I love you."

Kyle returned the gesture and left.

Kyle and Mikey walked for a time before Mikey turned to his friend and said, "Jeez man. She's gotten a lot scarier ever since Amalda was born."

"Well, she realized it was time to grow up." Kyle said with a chuckle. "But don't worry. She still likes to have fun."

"I didn't need to know that…" Mikey said.

"So what about you?" Kyle asked.

"What about me?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Are you dating anyone yet?" Kyle explained.

"Nope. Happily living the life of a single man." Mikey said with a proud smile.

"About time you got here." Jake said as the duo approached the 14th's Senkaimon.

"So, we're just hunting for a rouge shinigami?" Kyle asked as he greeted Jake.

"That's what it looks like. The records say he's an older Shinigami. I figure, we look for some clues, and go from there?" Jake suggested.

"Your show Jake." Kyle said, "Lead the way."

The trio walked through the Senkaimon and, after several moments, found themselves in a lush forest.

"Leave it to Emma to not tell us where we're going…" Jake said bitterly.

"Well, don't let it bother you." Kyle said. "Fan out. Try to find any traces of reishi or reiatsu. I doubt we'll find anything here without a tracker. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes." Kyle finished.

While the three shinigami searched in the woods, Shino continued her work without interruption. She stopped writing and looked up, glancing at her door in confusion. Had she heard a voice? It sounded like laughing. Shino stared for a moment, then dismissed it. Several minutes later, she heard it again.

Shino got up and walked over to her door.

"Come and get me…" a voice said in a singsong tone.

Shino grabbed her zanpakuto and edged towards the door.

"Sa matter? You afraid…?" the voice taunted.

Shino reached out with one hand, keeping the other on the handle of her sword, and wrenched the door open. Her hands dropped to her sides and her mouth hung open as she stood in a moon struck landscape surrounded by a deep forest of bamboo.

"This…isn't possible…" Shino said as a form in all white walked boldly out of the bamboo and into the clearing…


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch 39: Approaching Curve**

"**Hollows, hollows, hollows! Why is there nothing but hollows?!" Jake screamed as he cut what must have been the thirtieth hollow in half.**

"**Hey Jake. What's with the screaming? I haven't found anything yet." Kyle asked from his own section.**

"**Oh, nothing. I just felt like screaming. It's not like I WALKED INTO A fucking hollow nest!" Jake screamed in frustration.**

"…**someone needs to get laid…" Mikey commented.**

"**I'll kill you!" Jake replied. "Argh! Go away you!"**

"**Mikey, can you go and back him up? I think I just found something." Kyle said, with a weary sigh. "Ugh. Its like baby-sitting."**

"**We heard that." Mikey and Jake said.**

"**I know." Kyle answered before blocking the two of them out.**

**The three of them were somewhere in the Amazon. Apparently there was a high powered Shinigami reiatsu here. While Mikey and Kyle had found a rather boring search, Jake had stumbled headlong into a hollow nest. **

**Kyle stood still and let his senses fan out. The jungle was quiet here. Not a single sound. Not even insects. That's what had startled him. Then he felt something to his left and knew he had found something.**

"**Weird. Thought for a second I felt Shino…" Kyle muttered as he walked towards the source.**

*******

**Kyle lay on the ground, not bleeding, but otherwise winded.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Kyle asked.**

**Standing over him was a thin man with a black zanpakuto, a pair of white hakama, and a black captain haori.**

"**I should ask you that." The man said in a deep voice from a mask that strangely was like a hollows. "You did attack me first."**

"**That mask though…do you know anything about a golden Soul Glove?" Kyle asked, a small suspicion forming in his mind.**

"**Ah. So are you one of the boys that picked it up? Seeking me to teach you how to use your new powers?" the man asked, his interest obviously piqued.**

"**Nope. But I really must thank you for that. Because of you, my best friends are Shinigami with me." Kyle said, getting to his feet and drawing his other zanpakuto.**

"**Ah. A lieutenant I see. Of the 14th**** division? Very interesting. How is Shino doing?" the man asked.**

"**How do you know Shino?" Kyle asked, a nerve hit.**

"**To speak so informally, you must be quite arrogant." the man commented.**

"**She's my wife." Kyle snarled.**

"**Oh. Well, I'm her first." the man said with a wicked chuckle.**

"**Who are you!?" Kyle demanded, holding Lisianthus in a very obvious gesture.**

"**Humph. Like it matters. I rather like my freedom, so I will take my leave. Farewell…enjoy my leftovers…" the man said before tearing open a garganta.**

"**Wait!" Kyle shouted, charging the man and bring both swords around for an attack.**

**He barely missed.**

"**Dammit." Kyle muttered. He'd ask Shino about this man when he got back.**

**Kyle took a few moments to calm himself, then established a link with Mikey and Jake.**

"**We're leaving. I've come into contact with the target and he fled. It was a Shinigami." Kyle explained. "I'll give you more information when you get here."**

"**Kyle…is something wrong?" Mikey asked.**

"**I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kyle said before severing the link.**

**After a few minutes, the other two arrived.**

"**What happened to you?" Kyle asked Jake. The latter was covered in mud and blood.**

"**Hollow nest. I swear, if I never see a Hollow again, it'll be too soon." Jake said, obviously mad about what had happened.**

"**So Kyle, what happened?" Mikey asked, worried for his friend.**

"**Right. Well, he was strong enough to send me flying, and didn't seem to care too much that he was fighting a lieutenant. Plus, he was the same guy that gave you and Ryan your powers." Kyle explained.**

"**What did he look like?" Jake asked.**

"**Wore a hollow mask. No shirt. A pair of white hakama, a black zanpakuto and captains haori. Ring any bells?" Kyle asked.**

"**Yes actually. Awhile back, there was a captain that was essentially fired. He fled, but not before killing a captain. He's at least as old as Captain Tobias." Jake said. "He's codenamed TWILIGHT."**

"**Well, let's head back regardless. I need to talk to Shino." Kyle said with a sigh before opening a Senkaimon.**

**As soon as they had walked through and were back in Seireitei, rain falling, they felt a huge crush of reiatsu, and an overwhelming stench of blood. The guards at the squad Senkaimon were dead.**

**Kyle checked them before turning to Jake and Mikey.**

"**Jake, go get the 4****th**** squad. All of them. Get them looking for survivors. Mikey, find Ryan and make sure Amalda is safe. Then I want both of you to head towards where I'm at." Kyle ordered quickly.**

"**Which is…?" Jake asked, drawing his zanpakuto. Mikey did the same and so did Kyle.**

"**I'm heading towards that monster Reiatsu." Kyle announced grimly.**

**The three split up.**

**Kyle thought to himself as he ran, "Jesus Christ. What could have gotten this close without alerting anyone? Especially with THAT level of reiatsu?"**

**As he ran, he eventually found more and more bodies, all belonging to his squad. As he turned a corner, he heard crying. It was Maria.**

"**Maria! What's-" But his breathe caught as he saw why she was crying.**

**Maria was hunched in a pool of blood, frantically trying to stop the blood flow from Emma's torso. She had been bifurcated at the waist.**

"**Kyle!" Maria cried hysterically.**

"**How long can you keep that up for?" Kyle asked frantically.**

"**I…I just don't know." Maria sobbed. Blood had drenched her legs and even her arms.**

"**Scoot over." Kyle said, before dropping next to her.**

**Maria had slid the two halves of Emma's body together and was frantically trying to reattach them. Kyle added his own abilities and eventually, they managed to reattach them, if not properly.**

"**Maria, keep an eye on her. Don't lift the healing for even a second until Unohana get's here." Kyle ordered.**

"**R…right." Maria said shakily.**

**Kyle raced towards the reiatsu cloud, anger filling him like molten lead. He arrived at an open area where more bodies were strewn around, a lone figure standing in the center, fighting a small group of Shinigami.. The closest to him was Ray's. He'd been impaled on his own zanpakuto and was laying in a small crater, unmoving. Kyle couldn't even tell if he was breathing.**

"**Who the fuck are you!?" Kyle shouted as he walked towards the figure.**

"**Kyle? Oh! Hello hubby!" the figure said seductively, turning to face Kyle.**

**He almost dropped both of his zanpakuto as his eyes started to tear up.**

"…**Shino?" Kyle said in horror.**


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40: Hand of Blood

Shino stood among a small scattering of bodies, the zanpakuto in her hand drenched in blood, he captains haori covered as well.

"Shino…why?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Why? Why…what, dear?" Shino asked, turning to face Kyle and sauntering over seductively until she was a bare ten feet away from him.

"What…what happened here?" Kyle asked, hoping against what he was seeing.

"Oh…this? I don't know. Why don't you tell me? What do you see hubby!?" Shino shrieked as she suddenly attacked.

Kyle managed to block the blow, if barely, BECAUSE he didn't have time to think. If Shino had been any slower, his instinct wouldn't have kicked in and he would have been killed.

He almost shouted his lovers name, but his voice caught as he finally saw her eyes. They were the golden yellow of a hollows, and there was no love in them.

"What have you done with Shino!?" Kyle demanded, forcing himself against Hollow Shino's guard.

"What have I done with…don't you recognize your wifey, Sugar Plum?!" Hollow Shino shrieked, using one of her pet names for Kyle, one they didn't share for obvious reasons.

Hollow Shino lashed out with her sword, forcing Kyle on the defensive.

Kyle's mind was frantic as he dodged Hollow Shino's attacks, refusing to block on the chance he would hurt her. "This is insane! This has to be a dream! Why would Shino kill our squad otherwise?"

He found out it wasn't a dream as Hollow Shino's sword bit into his shoulder, causing Kyle to retreat.

"Shino, I know you're in there! Fight whatever's controlling you!" Kyle tried desperately to reach his wife.

"Oh…I'm sorry deary, but Shino's gone bye-bye! I'm in control now!" Hollow Shino cackled.

"Please Shino! I know you're stronger than this!" Kyle pleaded, his zanpakuto lowering.

"Big mistake hubby." Hollow Shino said before attacking.

Kyle didn't even try to block. He was kicked in the gut and sent spiraling into the nearest wall. He pulled himself to his feet from the impact and watched as his lover charged a Cero.

"Love you baby!" Hollow Shino purred before firing the beam at Kyle's head.

He would have been finished if not for a timely rescue.

"Flow like water! Ryu Kaji Da!" Ryan shouted as he put himself in front of the attack, a wall of flames erupting between the two.

When the flames cleared, Kyle saw that Mikey was attempting to fight Shino by himself.

"Little help here!" he shouted, barely able to keep Shino from drawing blood.

"Come on Kyle!" Ryan said as he leapt at Hollow Shino, his zanpakuto aimed at her head.

"Wait!" Kyle tried to stop them, but as cut off by another arrival.

"Kyle, as Lieutenant, its your job to avenge your squad." Jake said, pulling Kyle roughly to his feet. "As a man, it's your JOB to free your lover. …The 4th squad is patching up as many as they can find…"

Then Jake released and attacked Hollow Shino as well. She twisted and weaved as the three tried to get a hit in, but slowly, she got deeper and deeper into their guards, finally managing a hit on Mikey that sent him spiraling away. He released and resumed his attack.

"What am I going to do? I…I don't want to hurt Shino…but, if I don't help, she'll kill everyone…" Kyle thought to himself, both his zanpakuto held limp at his sides.

Hollow Shino let out a huge pulse of reiatsu, knocking the three attackers away long enough for her to release her zanpakuto.

"The whole of space is mine. I cleave it asunder. Ude no Kosumo (Arm of the Cosmos)."

Her right arm was engulfed in black reishi as her zanpakuto melded with her arm. A black, metallic looking blade protruded from her right wrist, glimmering dully in the torch light.

"Come on. Try it again boys…" Hollow Shino taunted.

Mikey, Ryan, and Jake attacked at once, Mikey and Jake leaping in after Ryan fired a Okibi-Heki Ono. Hollow Shino deflected the projectile attack, and began to weave and twist to dodge Mikey and Jake's attacks, moving at the last second to dodge Ryan's aerial attack, and counter attack, sending the youth flying to the ground in a heap.

"Got you!" Hollow Shino squealed gleefully, an insane grin breaking her face as she lunged at Ryan, the blade flashing.

"Gust forth! Lisianthus!" Kyle released his zanpakuto on the fly and stopped Shino's attack.

"Hubby? Does this mean YOU'RE gonna play with me now?" Hollow Shino said seductively, winking at her husband.

Kyle stared at her without saying anything.

"Oh…poo. Oh! I have an idea! Ryan! Where's Amalda?" Hollow Shino asked, malice laced her tone causing Kyle's blood to run cold. "I want her to play with us! After all, I have to be a GOOD mother right dear?"

"Keep your hands away from my daughter!" Kyle yelled, jade reishi leaking from between his fingers and even his teeth as he swung his zanpakuto, unconsciously releasing a Kazeheki Shikon at Shino.

"YOUR daughter? Excuse me DEAR, but she's OUR daughter." Hollow Shino corrected him, landing lightly after dodging her enraged husbands attack.

"You! Are! Not! Shino!" Kyle shouted, punctuating each word with another Kazeheki Shikon.

As he attacked, the other three joined in. Four Shinigami with lieutenant reiatsu should have been able to match a captain, but this was no ordinary captain. Shino had been a captain for at least a lifetime and had the battle experience to fall back on. She never left her back open, never stopped attacking, and never let a mistake go unpunished. Even so, the four were persistent, and their attacks got closer until finally a hit was made.

Mikey managed to uppercut Hollow Shino with his foot, launching her into the air. Ryan, seeing the opening slid under her and fired his Okibi-Heki Ono at Hollow Shino's back. Kyle, seeing an opportunity, leapt over her and fired his Kazeheki Shikon at her face, hoping to sandwich her between the two attacks. The two attacks hit and exploded, kicking up dust and debris.

From the top of a nearby wall came a cruel laugh. Hollow Shino sat atop it, clapping her hands mockingly and laughing hysterically.

"So close. So close! This close! Oh that was a good one! My jaw is numb Mikey! You kicked me good! Too bad you didn't follow up. Well, I think now would be a good time to finish this though, don't you?" Hollow Shino said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Finish this? Who's the one who nearly got blown to bits?!" Ryan taunted, bouncing his zanpakuto against his shoulders a few times.

"Ryan Ryan…you forgot. I'm a fucking captain. Bankai…" Hollow Shino said, her reiatsu exploding outwards, destroying the wall she was on.

The four watched in horror, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Oh shit." Jake said, feeling the reiatsu wash over them like a flood.

Almost frantically, he began to shoot feathers all over, getting as many as possible out.

"DODGE!" Hollow Shino shouted as she lunged out of the smoke.

Kyle barely had time to register her attacking before she was in his face, one of her claws buried in his stomach. He looked down at her face and saw that Hollow Shino's eyes had returned to normal.

"Kyle! Please…please kill me!" Shino begged, tears streaking her face.

The other Shino took over as soon as Shino finished. "What a horrible woman. Asking you to kill her."

Shino withdrew the claw from Kyle's stomach and slowly put her arms around her lover.

"Accept me! Embrace me! Love me! Engrave me into your heart!" Hollow Shino cried psychotically, before tearing her claws across Kyle's body with a bestial shriek.

Kyle cried out as his back was shredded and Shino leapt away.

"I love you! I love you Kyle! I want to be with you!" Hollow Shino shrieked, lunging at the others who each tried their hardest to block the attack, but each was wounded somewhere.

"Attack her!" Jake yelled, swinging his zanpakuto.

Hollow Shino caught it mid-swing.

"Sorry Jakeyboy. I think this is where you check out…" Hollow Shino said, her voice turning to ice as she snapped Jakes arm at the elbow.

Jake screamed as he dropped his zanpakuto and cradled his arm.

"Lets let you suffer for a bit eh?" Hollow Shino growled before turning her attention to Mikey. "You're turn…"

"Shi-!" Mikey barely managed to get his arms in front of his chest as Shino lunged with a single claw forward, aiming for Mikey's heart.

His eyes bulged before screaming once and passing out as Hollow Shino's claw lanced through both of his arms, cutting them in half at the forearm.

"Mikey!" Kyle and Ryan both shouted before attacking.

Upon looking at Kyle again, Hollow Shino's attitude changed again.

"Please don't leave me! I want you to only look at me!" Hollow Shino shrieked even as she kicked him so hard in the gut he coughed up blood as he flew away and slammed into a wall, making it collapse entirely.

Ryan attacked Hollow Shino so savagely that for a moment, she wasn't able to attack.

Kyle pulled himself out of the rubble and gave himself a quick check over. Just moving hurt. "Shit…broke my ribs…"

Kyle watched for a moment as Ryan fought with every trick he could think of, changing the length of his sword, throwing attacks from odd angles. Using his arms and legs, even Kidou to attack in any way he could. Nothing worked. Hollow Shino was just too fast.

Kyle bit his lip as he thought to himself, "I need more power!"

He dove into his inner world.

"Sia!" Kyle shouted as he stood in the familiar grassy field with the single pillar.

"I'm here. Quite the beating you're taking…" Sia commented as she rounded the corner.

"Sia, please, I need our Bankai." Kyle said, jumping straight to the point.

"…I know…but…" Sia began, but Kyle cut her off.

"Please! I don't care the price!" Kyle explained.

"You can't beat her." Sia said simply.

"I…I don't care if I survive. I just want to free her from what's happened to her.

"There's no guarantee you can do that either." Sia said solemnly.

"Please! I need to try!" Kyle begged.

Sia stared at Kyle, her eyes distant.

"Fine. Get out. I'll give you my power." Sia said coldly.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said weakly, hurt by how mad Sia sounded at him.

"No you're not." Sia said, before turning around and disappearing.

"Sia!" Kyle tried to say, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I think the lady wants you gone King." a cold voice said.

Kyle tried to turn and see who it was, but he was back in the battle.

Ryan growled as his arm was caught by one of Hollow Shino's claws.

"That sword of yours is dangerous. Lets get rid of it." Hollow Shino said with a malicious smile.

She grabbed Ryan's shoulder and pulled as hard as she could. Ryan screamed as his right arm was torn off at the shoulder.

"And…just so you can't walk it off." Hollow Shino said, one of her claws flashing.

Ryan fell to the ground cradling the stump of his left leg.

"And then there was one…" Hollow Shino laughed with a predators grin as she turned to Kyle.

"It will take thirty seconds." Sia said coldly.

"I doubt I can last that long." Kyle thought as he readied himself.

Hollow Shino lunged out and swiped at Kyle's head and torso at the same time. He dodged and tried to counter attack. Shino caught his blade and brought her claw around, slicing into Kyle's face, leaving four jagged cuts.

She brought her claw back and attacked again. Kyle blocked the blow with Lisianthus, the great blade splitting in half at the impact. Kyle's eyes widened as he dodged out of the way, he left cheek getting split open.

Hollow Shino grinned at his look then simply disappeared.

"Where am I?" she asked from everywhere at once.

Kyle span on the spot to try and find her.

"Am I here?" Hollow Shino asked as Kyle's pant leg was cut open and a jagged wound opened in his leg.

"Or maybe here?" She asked again, cutting his right arm.

"Or am I right here?" Hollow Shino asked, appearing directly in Kyle's face, a clawed hand grabbing Kyle's neck and lifting him bodily into the air. "Oh you should hear her! Let him go! Stop this! I mean, come one! How mean can one wife be!? She wants you to suffer!"

"I…I won't…" Kyle started to gasp out.

"What was that dear? Oo, did Shino ever tell you how much she loves it when you have to GASP and MOAN what you want to say? What a pervert eh?" Hollow Shino taunted.

"I…won't let you win!" Kyle shouted, then he followed it up with, "Bankai!"

Hollow Shino's eyes widened as she was blown away by the reiatsu. Her claws bit into Kyle's neck as she was wrenched from him.

Kyle's Lisianthus shattered, the pieces getting swept up in his reiatsu, which then trailed his left arm. His arm was shredded to a bloody mess.

Dust kicked up as Kyle's Bankai formed.

Hollow Shino watched as the dust began to clear, then she attacked. Her claw was stopped by a pair of emerald blades.

Hollow Shino broke off her attack and went around behind Kyle to strike his back. Again, she was stopped by a pair of wave patterned emerald blades.

The dust settled and she saw why.

Kyle stood with a white scarf around his neck, along with a small white ribbon on his right arm and left leg. In each hand he held one of the swords, but another pair floated around him as a mobile defense.

"Pity you don't have the experience to use that right!" Hollow Shino shouted, attacking with all of her speed.

"Yohtsu Ohindo, Lisianthus." Kyle muttered as he twisted and turned to block all of Shino's attacks.

For a time, Hollow Shino wasn't able to break Kyle's guard. But, rather than risk her eventually getting through, or himself getting tired, Kyle suddenly went on the offensive. Striking out with the two blades in his hands, Kyle attacked Hollow Shino without mercy. However, she was his match and more, and blocked all of his attacks, until the two extra blades attacked as well.

"Tch! Try this!" Hollow Shino shouted, before using Shunpo and getting into the air.

She pointed her hand at Kyle and fired a high powered Cero at her lover.

Dropping his blades and holding his left hand at her, the four blades formed a spinning shield that stopped the Cero before it even reached him.

Seeing the attack thread away, Hollow Shino dived and attacked. Kyle grunted in pain as Hollow Shino landed behind him and his left arm spiraled through the air. Without missing a beat, he used his own Shunpo and made a considerable distance between the two of them. Holding one blade in his hand, the other three began to hover over the missing arm wound.

"Heh. Sorry dear. How's it feel to be suddenly right handed?" Hollow Shino asked maliciously.

Kyle moved all four blades behind him, where they began to spin, generating a large quantity of reiatsu.

"Oh? That looks like some move. Too bad I'm not gonna give you the chance to-Let go!" Hollow Shino suddenly yelled as Jake, forgotten by both combatants, grabbed her around the waist with his good arm, his zanpakuto clenched in his fist.

"Hurry Kyle! I've got her!" Jake yelled.

Kyle tried to force his attack to charge faster. "It's no good!"

"Get…OFF!" Hollow Shino yelled, wrenching Jake from her waist and slamming him to the ground.

"Kakuheki! Kakuheki!" Jake yelled over and over again, sending more and more explosive feathers at Hollow Shino. She dodged each attack until she was within range.

"Give me that!" Hollow Shino said, tearing Jakes Zanpakuto from his hand, then stabbing it through his other arm.

"Bitch!" Jake yelled in pain.

Hollow Shino stomped one of Jakes legs, breaking it at the knee. "And don't forget it."

"Now then. As for you honey." Hollow Shino said, walking away from Jake and readying her attack.

"Hey…queen bitch!" Jake managed to grunt.

"Oh will you just…what?" Hollow Shino asked when she saw Jake pointing at something.

She looked down and saw a violet feather sticking out of her belt.

"Boom…" Jake gasped before his strength gave out.

Every feather that had littered the area flew at Shino before exploding into a giant fireball.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! WORTHLESS INSECTS!" Hollow Shino roared as she flew out of the conflagration at Kyle.

Kyle's attack was finally ready. A white sword made of pure reishi formed in his hand, and two pairs of white wings formed on his back. He readied himself as Shino attacked.

"DIE!" Hollow Shino screamed as she brought her arms back to attack.

"I love you Shino!" Kyle said sincerely before attacking.

Hollow Shino would have hit. Kyle's attack would have failed. Except that one statement was enough to allow Shino to break through.

"Kyle! I'm sorry!" she apologized, swing her arms wide.

The white wings folded over the pair.

"Shino?" Kyle asked quietly.

"I'm here…Kyle." Shino said, back to her old self.

"I'm so sorry Shino! I'm so…so sorry." Kyle choked, tears coming to his eyes.

"I…I should be the one…the one to apologize." Shino managed to gasp.

Kyle glanced down and saw that his attacked had worked. His zanpakuto was buried in Shino's heart.

"Kyle…Take care of…Amalda…I…I love…y…o…u" Shino managed to finish before slumping over and dieing in her husbands arms.

Kyle, unable to support even his own weight at this point, fell over with Shino on top of him.

"Shino? Oh…god…Shino…" Kyle managed to whisper before he passed out, cradling Shino in his arms.

***

The rain fell in heavy sheets, drenching the battlefield. But even this amount of rain wasn't enough to wash away all of the blood. Captain Unohana arrived with the 4th division, along with Urahara Kisuke of the 12th division and Captains Yamamoto, Hirako, and Kyoraku. But they were too late. The fight was over…


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch 41: Long Forgotten Sons**

**It was five days after the incident. Jake and Mikey had been the first to recover, two days after the incident, though Jake was still in bed with a broken leg. Mikey on the other hand could use his left arm slightly, but his right was still in a sling and still quite tender. Unohana informed him he was lucky to still have either arm.**

**Ryan had woken up three days later, complaining of an itch in his right shoulder, right where his arm had been torn off. Isane had told him it would wear off after awhile. Ryan had also asked about his leg since he couldn't feel it. Mikey, trying to lighten the mood somewhat, had informed him that they had lost the leg, and replaced it with a peg leg. The look Ryan had given had chilled him to the bone.**

"**Mikey, not now man." Ryan said somberly, glancing over to a door that led to Kyle's room.**

**Kyle was still unconscious and as far as Unohana could tell, his wounds weren't healing as fast as they should.**

"**Right. I'm sure he'll be fine. Well, I have to go." Mikey said, tightening the strap on his right arm as he spoke.**

"**Why's that?" Ryan asked curiously.**

"**Since I'm the highest ranked who can still move around, I have to oversee the casualties and what not. So far, more than 90 percent of the squad has been killed…" Mikey trailed off sadly.**

"**Damn…" Jake said, laying his head back and glaring at the ceiling.**

"**Yeah." Ryan added, trying to move his right arm.**

"**Well, I'll be back later." Mikey said, waving goodbye and walking out.**

**In the other room, shrouded in darkness, Kyle woke up. His eyes slowly opened. **

"**Where am…I?" Kyle muttered, feeling the breathing mask on his face.**

**He tried to lift his left arm to remove it, but he quickly realized he couldn't feel it. His heart racing a bit, he moved his right hand to feel for his left. Finding it there didn't help remove his panic because he couldn't remember why he couldn't feel it.**

**Kyle's mind worked frantically, trying to figure out what had happened. **

**Then it came back to him.**

**Shino had been possessed by a hollow. She had decimated the 14th**** squadron. Ryan, Jake, and Mikey had nearly died. And Shino…**

"**Oh god…" Kyle muttered as he remembered what had happened at the climax of the fight, tears threatening to drown him.**

**He had killed Shino with his own two hands. **

**As soon as the thought had passed through his mind, his head went blank, and he passed out.**

*******

**An indeterminate amount of time passed and Kyle awoke again. He had no more tears, just emptiness. His mind played against him. Shino was constantly there, her face, her smell, her taste. Each lingered on him, just enough to not let him forget, as if he ever could.**

"**Kyle? I'm glad to see you are awake." came a motherly sounding voice.**

"**Shino?!" Kyle asked hopefully, glancing at the sound. His face fell as he saw it was Captain Unohana.**

"**Afraid not." Unohana said sadly. Shino had been her friend as well. "Let me see how you've recovered."**

**Unohana walked over to Kyle and removed his blankets. Kyle was covered in bandages, even his face. The numerous slash and stab wounds worried Unohana, but now that Kyle was awake, maybe they would heal faster.**

"**Captain Unohana…how are Mikey, Ryan, and Jake?" Kyle asked in a hollow voice.**

"**They have all awoken and wish to see you." Unohana told him with a small smile.**

"**Can I…can I just stay alone for a time?" Kyle asked.**

"…**yes…of course." Unohana said her smile falling slightly.**

"**Thank you. Where's my zanpakuto?" Kyle asked, looking around.**

"**I will have them brought to you." Unohana said, hoping that this interest in his weapons was a sign of recovery.**

"**Thanks…" Kyle said, his eyes watering a bit.**

**Unohana left, leaving Kyle alone with his thoughts. An hour later his zanpakuto was delivered. As Kyle lifted them up, he noted that they felt heavier.**

"**Sia…are you there?" Kyle asked his sword, hoping for a more intimate conversation.**

**Nothing. There was no response, almost as if there was a wall in the way. Kyle tried for another few minutes but nothing worked. Then, his energy spent, he fell back into sleep, nightmares of Shino filling his head and preventing complete rest.**

**Several days passed as Kyle slowly recovered. He still couldn't leave his bed, and still didn't want to see anyone, but his wounds were closing. The only wound that refused to heal was his left arm.**

"…**Sia…can you hear me?" Kyle asked his sword for what felt like the hundredth time.**

"**Please…just answer me. I…I want to talk to you." Kyle begged it.**

**The wall between Kyle and Sia dropped suddenly.**

"**Sia?" Kyle asked, feeling Sia again for the first time in ten days.**

"**I don't want to talk to you anymore. Stop bothering me." Sia said coldly, the wall coming up stronger than ever.**

**Kyle sat there stunned. He'd lost Shino and now lost one of his closest friends. Kyle slowly drew Sia and stared at the blade, contemplating what had happened. He didn't really see the point anymore. His body was in pieces, his emotions felt dead. The only reason he had kept himself alive was gone as well, killed at his own hands.**

**There were tears in his eyes now.**

**Was there any point? He'd never be happy again…**

**Slowly the blade moved up.**

**Maybe it would be better to join Shino now…**

**The blade leveled out.**

**It would be less painful…**

**Kyle placed Sia's edge against his throat.**

"**No!" someone yelled, grabbing Kyle's arm and pulling.**

**Mikey had walked in to see Kyle, and found kyle about to cut his throat open. Kyle thrashed around, trying to get Mikey off.**

"**Let me do it! I don't have anything left!" Kyle shrieked, trying to tear Mikey off of him.**

"**What are you talking about!?" Mikey yelled back, wrestling Kyle back onto the bed.**

"**Shino's gone! Sia doesn't want me anymore! You guys almost died!" Kyle yelled, breaking down completely.**

"**Big fucking deal you moron!" Mikey shouted, punching Kyle in the face. "We're alive! We're alive and living! And most importantly, WHAT ABOUT YOUR FUCIKING DAUGHTER!?"**

**Kyle stared at him, his eyes wide. "She's…alive?"**

"**Yes you loon. Ryan got her to safety before we even got to you. In fact, Shino even asked where she was." Mikey explained quietly.**

"**What is going on here?" Unohana asked, worried because of all the screaming. Her eyes caught sight of the drawn zanpakuto, and Mikey holding Kyle down. "Thank you Masurao. Can you please take Lieutenant Tobias' zanpakuto with you when you leave?"**

"**Of course ma'am." Mikey answered.**

"**And as for you Tobias." Unohana said, turning a frightening look on Kyle. "There is no need to be a coward and flee life, when you have plenty of reasons to live. Who will rebuild the 14****th**** squadron?"**

**Kyle simply stared at her, not caring about the 14****th**** at the moment.**

"**Captain Unohana? Can…can I see my daughter?" Kyle asked tentatively.**

"**Masurao, can you please bring Amalda? I would also appreciate you staying here with them. I will have Sasumi finish your duties." Unohana said with a hopeful look.**

"**Of course." Mikey said, hurrying out of the room.**

"**Kyle…if you were to kill yourself, what would Shino think of you?" Unohana asked when the two were alone.**

**Kyle simply stared at her, realizing that she was right.**

"**Um…Unohana?" Kyle asked slowly.**

"**Yes Kyle?" Unohana asked, a look of curiosity on her face.**

"**Thank you. How long do you think it will be until I can walk?" Kyle asked.**

"**You can walk now I believe, but it will be another three days at least until I let you leave that bed." Unohana said with a wide smile that said not to argue or else.**

"**Alright." Kyle said.**

**Unohana sat down to wait for Mikey and Amalda, wanting to make a quick check of the girl to make sure she wasn't tainted as Shino had been, and to observe Kyle.**

"**Captain?" Kyle asked after a moment.**

"**Yes Kyle?" Unohana answered.**

"**How…how did you and Shino meet?" Kyle asked.**

"**Hmm. That's an interesting question. It seems like so long ago, I can't remember when we didn't know each other. Well, to keep from boring you, we met in the academy, and from there, we formed a long lasting friendship." Unohana answered with a smile.**

"**Then…do you…do you hate me for…doing what I did?" Kyle asked, unable to say that he killed Shino.**

**Shino didn't hesitate. "No. No I don't. While I wish she could have been saved, I am glad that she is free now."**

"**Thanks…" Kyle said, not feeling better in the least.**

**Mikey finally arrived, carrying an awake and curious Amalda.**

"**Kyle, if you don't mind, I would like to do a quick check-up on Amalda." Unohana said, standing up.**

"**Of course." Kyle said, knowing what Unohana was going to look for and wanting to be sure Amalda was safe.**

**As Unohana took Amalda and left to do her diagnosis, Mikey took her seat and waited.**

"**Sorry." Mikey said after awhile.**

"**For what?" Kyle asked.**

"**For…you know…for hitting you." Mikey said, looking up at Kyle.**

"**It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." Kyle said.**

**Mikey felt a chill go down his spine as he watched his friend. Kyle didn't care. He was…empty.**

"…" **Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to his mouth, so he quickly shut it.**

**Unohana walked in, cradling Amalda who looked around for her father. Mikey propped Kyle up with a few pillows and sat back to watch. Unohana handed Amalda to Kyle, who took her like he was being handed something precious and delicate, which Mikey realized, he was. Amalda was his last real tie to living. If he had lost Amalda, nothing would matter to him anymore.**

"**Hey Ala. You miss me?" Kyle asked, cooing at the baby. Amalda smiled at seeing her fathers face.**

**Mikey sat for awhile watching, then him and Unohana excused themselves.**

"**Captain, will he be alright?" Mikey asked, concerned for his friend.**

"**Only time will tell I'm afraid. If he was driven to try suicide, he might be more damaged than I thought. I can only cure the body you know." Unohana said solemnly.**

"**I know." Mikey said, looking down.**

*******

**For the next three days, Kyle stayed with Amalda, often falling asleep with her in his arms. At one point, Ryan had entered the room, a tray of food in his hand and supported by his opposite elbow, only to find Kyle asleep with Amalda cradled in the crook of his arm, asleep as well. Ryan nearly cried at the scene, setting the tray of food down as quietly as he could and leaving the room.**

**Later that day, Kyle was awake, waiting for Unohana to come and check on him. Amalda was still asleep. Kyle's mind was racing, going over various options, and trying to stave off bitter memories.**

"**You seem well." Unohana said when she walked in.**

"**Thank you. Is Captain General Yamamoto free right now?" Kyle asked, his face and resolve set.**

"**I believe so. May I ask why?" Unohana was curious what Kyle was after. **

**For the past three days he had refused to be separated from Amalda and always seemed lost in thought, or lost in Amalda.**

"**I'll explain there. Can you also make it so that no one can see me?" Kyle asked.**

**Unohana arced an eyebrow at this last statement.**

"**I'm assuming you want me to wait until we get to the head captain to explain that as well?" Unohana asked, a note of annoyance and amusement in her voice.**

"**Sorry." Kyle apologized.**

"**I suppose. But first, let me do a quick diagnosis on your body." Unohana said, motioning for Kyle to sit up.**

**Kyle sat up and did as Unohana asked. Five minutes later, she had finished. While Kyle was still covered in bandages and wouldn't be even close to fighting form for another week, moving around seemed possible.**

**Kyle stood up and stretched his legs for a moment before he was ready.**

"**Shall we?" Kyle asked Unohana.**

"**I suppose." Unohana said, holding a hand in front of Kyle's face. "Kyokko(Curved Light)"**

**Kyle watched as himself and Amalda faded from sight.**

"**You are completely invisible right now. When I will it, you will be visible again." Unohana explained.**

**Kyle nodded, then, realizing Unohana couldn't see him, said, "Right."**

**Unohana led Kyle out of the hospital and began to walk towards the first division barracks. After a time, they arrived in front of Yamamoto's office.**

"**Please inform Captain General Yamamoto that I wish to speak to him of something important." Unohana said to the door guard.**

**After a moment, Unohana was allowed to enter. Kyle followed behind her.**

"**Captain Unohana…what is it you wish to speak to me of?" Yamamoto asked, setting his work aside to give Unohana his full attention.**

"**Can we speak in private?" Unohana asked.**

**Yamamoto motioned for his lieutenant to leave.**

**After he left, Unohana began calmly. "Captain General, Kyle Tobias wishes to speak to you. He wished no one no he came here. Release."**

**Kyle's invisibility left him, revealing himself and Amalda.**

"**Lieutenant Tobias…" Yamamoto said slowly, one eye opening at this new development.**

"**Captain General Yamamoto, I apologize for coming unannounced." Kyle said, bowing low. Amalda watched this new person curiously.**

"**What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Yamamoto asked.**

"**I wish to take the mantle of Captain for the 14****th**** squadron." Kyle said boldly.**

"**Do you believe that you deserve it?" Yamamoto asked curiously.**

"**Yes. There are three ways to become a captain am I correct? The first is to pass the captains qualification exam. The second is to be recommended by six captains, and be accepted by four of the remaining 8. The final is to have defeated the captain of a division in single combat with at least two hundred witnesses." Kyle explained.**

"**Yes. I am aware of the rules. And I am aware that you defeated Captain Tobias, though not by yourself. You had help from 3****rd**** seat Jake Sasumi, 4****th**** seat Michael Masurao, and 5****th**** seat Ryan Ryuugi. Which means you do not qualify for the last test. According to Captain Unohana however, your reiatsu spike sufficiently to account for Bankai. So then, you do slightly qualify for the first and second." Yamamoto explained, pointing out the error in Kyle's argument.**

"**Do you support my becoming a captain?" Kyle asked the two.**

"**I believe you can handle it." Unohana said after a moment.**

"**As do I. You have demonstrated sufficient skill and judgment. You simply need one more captain to support you as you have already demonstrated that you are capable of Bankai." Yamamoto said.**

"**I believe that's where I come in?" came a cheerful voice.**

"**Captain Urahara…" Yamamoto muttered as the captain entered.**

"**He has my vote." Urahara said with a smile.**

"**Fine. Then, by my judgment, you, Kyle Tobias, are promoted to the rank of Captain. You can begin rebuild-" Yamamoto began, but stopped when he noticed Kyle shaking his head.**

"**There won't be a rebuilding." Kyle said.**

"**What do you mean Captain Tobias?" Yamamoto asked.**

"**Captain Commander, Captain Unohana, Captain Urahara, can you get word out that Kyle Tobias died of his wounds? And that, out of respect to those who lost their lives, the 14****th**** squadron will not be rebuilt?" Kyle asked.**

"**Then what of you becoming a Captain?" Kisuke asked.**

"**Oh that. Well, I'd noticed over the years that we ran into a lot of red tape when Noble Families were concerned, or events that would result in an embarrassing incident being brought to light. Plus, when a large scale operation is needed, Central 46 takes a long time debating it's decision." Kyle explained.**

"**I won't ask how you know this, but it is true." Yamamoto admitted with a sigh.**

"**So, their will be a 14****th****, but it will be hidden. Captain General Yamamoto, the 14****th**** squadron will be at your exclusive command. When you are unable to act, we will go in. when something needs to preemptively taken care of, we will do it." Kyle said, taking a knee in front of Yamamoto.**

"**How will I contact you?" Yamamoto asked.**

"**Send a hell moth. It will find me. Um…Captain General?" Kyle asked tentatively.**

"**Yes?" Yamamoto replied.**

"**Can I…um can I have Shino's captains haori?" Kyle asked.**

"…**yes. I shall have my lieutenant retrieve it." Yamamoto said. Then he voiced a serious question. "You are aware that if you are discovered, I will have no choice but to deny you."**

"**Yeah. Um…can you guy's give me any pointers? I'm used to being second in command, but being the commander of a unit is new to me." Kyle admitted with a small smile.**

"**Yes. Hold a moment." Yamamoto said, telling Sasakibe what to do.**

**After nearly an hour, Sasakibe returned with Shino's captains haori. It was ripped in a few areas and had a few blood stains, but was otherwise fine.**

"**Thank you. Now, Captain General Yamamoto. Can I make a request?" Kyle asked solemnly.**

"**What is it?" Yamamoto asked, curious what Kyle would request.**

"**Can…can you raise Amalda for me? I…I don't want her to have a life on the run. And…don't tell her too much about me…let her know that her mother was a hero and her father a coward…" Kyle said, beginning to cry slightly.**

**Yamamoto stared at Kyle for a moment, shocked at his conviction, then held out his hands for Amalda. "I will raise her as my own…"**

"**Thank you." Kyle wiped his face, then waved with a serious look on his face. "I guess this is goodbye."**

**Kyle disappeared, using a Shunpo that he knew would hurt.**

**Amalda started to cry as soon as her father was gone.**

*******

**An hour later, Unohana brought Ryan, Jake, and Mikey to her.**

"**What's going on?" Mikey asked.**

"**I have sad news. Kyle Tobias…has passed on." Unohana said solemnly.**

**The three friends eyes widened at the declaration.**

*******

**Later that evening, Yamamoto announced that the 14****th**** will not be rebuilt. Mikey, Jake, and the scant few survivors of the 14****th**** division watched in horror at the declaration.**

*******

**In the human world, a previously empty house with three stories and large yard was lit up for the first time with a new owner. Paid in person, the house was completely paid off by a blonde teenager. He looked foreign, but spoke fluent Japanese. When asked how he had so much money, he responded that his father was the owner of a large company in America, and that he was sent to Japan to study abroad. As the blonde left, their were many lingering stares. After all, an American was one thing, but a young kid buying a house for himself was another. Finally, the fact that he only had one arm drew attention as well.**

**Standing in the empty house, Kyle dropped his stuff and glanced around.**

"**Home…" Kyle said to himself, but the word felt empty. "But so very alone…"**


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42: It's Been Awhile

…_1915, the night of the Hollowfication Incident._

A year had come and gone while Kyle spent his time in the human world. But he hadn't been wasting his time. Kyle quickly realized he lacked a large quantity of his reiatsu. More importantly though, the loss of his left arm made it imperative that Kyle learn to fight with solely his right hand.

The funny thing, to Kyle at least, was that his arm was only gone when he was in his gigai. He'd taken to attending the local high school, supposedly in his last year, as a way to get caught up on the times. War had broken out. German forces had invaded Belgium, Luxemborg, and France, along with attempting to take Russia. Kyle had to be careful in acquiring this information, as he was supposed to be from a high ranking family from America. By asking roundabout questions, Kyle got his information and stored it away, keeping a running log of affairs in the material world.

However, this particular war mattered little to the newly appointed captain, since Shinigami weren't able to be involved. Kyle did however, spend the year finding useful human contacts and forging a small number of connections with what some would call less reputable sources.

It was one of his sources in Rukongai that informed him that several odd disappearances were being reported. Seeing it as a sign to step in, Kyle opened a gate to Seireitei and walked through, leaving his gigai in his house.

As he exited the gate in the near barren wastes of East District 90, Kyle stopped to adjust his useless arm and then made for Seireitei, using Shunpo to quickly avoid the less hospitable citizens of Rukongai. Night had fallen by the time Kyle had made it to Seireitei, and he noticed Several captains leaving. Kyle blazed through Seireitei until he was standing outside the Captain Generals office. Sasakibe was visibly startled by the blond captain's sudden appearance.

"Er…Captain, do you need to speak to the Captain General?" Sasakibe asked, unsure about the sudden appearance.

"Yes I do. If you don't mind, I shall enter myself. I don't want to be seen." Kyle said with a slight grin as he slid the door open and walked into the Head Captains office.

"Captain Tobias?" Yamamoto said as he looked up from his work, "I didn't expect you so soon."

"You were expecting me sir?" Kyle asked, confused. Had he called that much attention?

"I sent a Hell Moth thirty minutes ago to you." Yamamoto said. When Kyle said nothing outside of nodding, Yamamoto continued. "I am not sure if you've heard, but there have been a string of disappearances in a section the Rukongai. Normally, Seireitei would not be concerned, but with the loss of several Shinigami, they have decided this is a viable threat."

"Of course. Random civilians are lost, no big deal. But a shinigami gets taken, things get shaky." Kyle offered his opinion.

"Indeed. Captain Mugurame was sent with his lieutenant and four others to investigate. Captain Mugurame requested a research specialist and Lieutenant Sarugaki was sent to assist. However, contact was lost, and Captains Otoribashi, Hirako, and Aikawa, along with Lieutenant Yadomaru and Kido Corps Lieutenant Ushoda were sent as reinforcements. You are to go and conduct your own reconnaissance. Report back what you find." Yamamoto finished, returning to his work.

"Understood sir." Kyle said, but hesitated a moment.

Noticing, Yamamoto said without looking, "Your daughter is fine."

"Thank you sir." Kyle said with a small pain in his chest before leaving.

Kyle moved fast as he ran through the facts. People disappearing. All disappearances are in a local area. Experiment? Doubtful. Too erratic. Shinigami replace victims. Crime indicates high threat since target is uncaring about attracting attention of Shinigami.

"But who would do it? And why?" Kyle kept coming back to the same questions. It didn't make sense.

Kyle was so lost in thought he almost missed the huge explosion that rocked his senses.

"Well…that seems like a good place to start." Kyle thought aloud with a grim smile.

As he crested a hill overlooking the site of the explosion, a flash of light blinded him, but he was sure he had seen Kisuke Urahara.

"Kisuke?" Kyle thought to himself before setting to work.

Kyle glanced around and took in what his eyes could tell him. A few patches of fresh blood. A small trail of smoke leading north. Kyle closed his eyes and felt around with his other senses. The reishi traces matched up as captain level…but there was a difference, almost like another reishi had been overlapped on them. And the thing that bothered Kyle the most was that the feeling was familiar and not all together pleasant. He just couldn't place it.

Taking one more glance around, Kyle left back for Seireitei, taking his time to mull over what he had discovered, and how little there was. As Kyle entered Seireitei, he was delighted to find that the late hours had put everyone but the guards asleep. On a sudden impulse, Kyle veered for Sokyoku hill to clear his head.

***

Mikey lay awake in his room in the 5th division. After the 14th collapsed and Kyle had died, Mikey was transferred to the 5th squadron. He'd lost his rank, but was on file as an exceptional individual. The same had happened to the rest of the 14th survivors. Ryan and Jake had been transferred to the 11th division. The three still saw plenty of each other, often being partnered together for missions. Jake had managed to put Kyle and Shino out of his mind, but Ryan and Mikey wouldn't let themselves forget. That incident was a definite marker of how weak they were. Especially Ryan. He tripled his training and attained a level of reiatsu comparable to a high level lieutenant within a month. Mikey and Jake had only recently achieved the same level.

It wasn't just Kyle that bothered Mikey though. Kyle had discovered something that unsettled Mikey. Mikey was a known flirt. He was in good standing with nearly every woman in Seireitei. But he had never entertained thoughts of settling down. He'd even teased Kyle about how Shino must get boring sometimes. Now though, Mikey wanted to crack open that door and find out if Kyle's concept of Love was worth it.

"Well I know it's worth it." Mikey said to himself as he rolled over and the thought crashed through his head. "But what does it FEEL like?"

***

Ryan's thoughts however were much different.

"Strong now. But not strong enough. Must get stronger." Ryan thought to himself as he went though his kendo routine in his room.

Ryan had changed significantly since Kyle "died". His slacker tendencies had disappeared and he grew more focused. His zanjutsu was astounding for his age. He had even approached Captain Shihouin and asked to spar with her. He never managed to score a hit, but his attacks got closer and closer the more they sparred. He still laughed and joked with Jake and Mikey, but it seemed more forced, unnatural. Jake didn't care too much, but Mikey understood. Kyle and Ryan had been brothers. Closer than brothers. They often knew what the other was thinking before the other thought it.

To Ryan, it felt like a part of himself was missing, and he didn't like it. So he buried himself in his training, forcing himself to be so tired he forgot his fallen friend.

***

Jake, for his part, missed Kyle like the other two, but it was more a total feeling than a single. Kyle had been his friend, there was no lying, but the pain of losing Kyle was just a small portion of the pain from losing practically his entire squad. Men and women he had fought alongside, gone in an instant. He recovered faster than the others, but that was only because he was older and more weathered to loss. Instead of severe pain, his loss was more a dull numbness.

But he had moved on. He continued his duties. He lived for each day and steadily he improved his powers. Though he was just catching up to Ryan, he had made significantly more progress on attaining Bankai than either of the two youths.

Still, Jake was content with his pace. He didn't care too much about being a captain outside of the pay raise…

***

Morning came as Kyle snapped out of his thoughts. He shot to his feet as he felt a large reiatsu under him. Completely concealing his reiatsu, Kyle began to look around. After a moment of searching, he found a seam in the side of the hill. It slowly opened and Kyle walked in to hear a voice.

"So you know everything. What an unpleasant person." Came a sad sounding voice.

"You're one to talk." answered a woman's voice sounding bitter.

"Tessai, please cast temporal suspension on Hirako and the others. And then…" the man started to say, but he stopped when Kyle made himself known.

"Kisuke. Yoruichi." Kyle said as he stepped out, his right hand falling to his zanpakuto. He glanced around the small cave and saw Captain Hirako and the others laying on the ground, unconscious, with ugly white masks on their faces. Hollow masks.

"Kyle." Kisuke said, not seeming surprised. "I figured you'd show up eventually."

"Yoruichi. You're here for a reason I'm assuming. Are you stopping Kisuke or helping him with this?" Kyle said, gesturing to the fallen captains and lieutenants

"I'm helping him." Yoruichi said without a pause.

"And you Tessai?" Kyle asked the older man.

"I as well." Tessai said after a seconds pause.

"…be in contact. I doubt you're responsible for this." Kisuke began to speak, but Kyle held up and hand and said, "I don't want to hear it. If I used any information you gave me, I'd have to say where I got it. Then I'd have to say where you are and we'd all be in trouble. I'm just gonna walk away. I'll be in Karakura town. Contact me."

Before any of the three could say anything, Kyle had disappeared.

"What do you think he has planned?" Yoruichi asked, curious about the youths abrupt leave.

"I don't know yet." Kisuke said before setting back to his work.

---][---

…_two weeks later_

"Michael Masurao, you are to form a small team and investigate an incident in area AE643 in the human world." Lieutenant Aizen said with a detached tone.

"Sir? What is the incident?" Mikey asked with genuine interest. Aizen rarely gave him assignments in person. Plus, Captain Hirako had disappeared two weeks ago along with Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro, and captain's Aikawa, Otoribashi, Urahara, Shihouin, Mugurame, and the Kido captain.

"You are considered more trustworthy than most shinigami, and I remember that you were ranked 4th seat while the 14th was still around so I will tell you the truth of the matter. There have been sightings of demons." Aizen said in a grave tone.

"Demons? What are they doing there?" Mikey asked, remembering his dealings with demons.

"We are unsure. It might just be a rouge party, although that has rarely happened. Regardless, you are to eliminate all demonic presences in the area. I would recommend taking a group you trust. This is going to be quite dangerous." Aizen dismissed Mikey with one final word. "Good luck. Demons don't release reiatsu like we shinigami, but a sufficiently powerful demon can crush you with his presence alone."

"I'll be careful." Mikey said, even as he was figuring out who he would bring.

Mikey made his way to the closest barracks; that of the 4th squad. As he walked in he looked around and spotted captain Unohana approaching the door.

"Captain Unohana!" Mikey raised his voice slightly so she would hear him before he moved to her.

"Yes? What is it Michael?" Unohana asked. Only with her it didn't bug Mikey to hear his full name.

"Do you know where Maria and Emma are?" Mikey asked.

"Maria and Emma are in ward C." Unohana answered, excusing herself.

"Thank you." Mikey said, bowing before running off to find the lovers.

He found them lounging on one of the hospital beds, Emma with an arm around Maria's shoulders, Maria snuggled against Emma's chest.

"Yo." he greeted with a wave.

"Hey Mikey." Maria said, sitting up.

"What is it Masurao?" Emma asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I'm supposed to make a team. I want you two to come." Mikey said with a smile.

"What are we doing?" Maria asked, looking interestedly between Emma and Mikey.

"I'll tell you if you come." Mikey said.

"Sure. I'll come." Emma said after awhile.

"Me too." Maria said, getting up and looking around for her zanpakuto.

"Alright. Meet me at the 5th division barracks Senkaimon. Go get Aurora for me will you? I'm gonna go get Jake, Ryan, and Ray. Make sure you guys pack for at least a week." Mikey said before leaving to get the next two.

Mikey left the 4th's barracks with a smile and nod at Unohana.

After grabbing Mikey went to the 11th squadron barracks to grab a trio of familiar shinigami. He found Ryan and Jake slacking off in an isolated area. Well, Ryan was training like always. Jake on the other hand…

"Oi!" Mikey yelled as he kicked Jake awake, the latter sleeping against a tree.

"Hmm? Ow. What was that for?" Jake asked in indignation as he got to his feet and Ryan laughed.

"To get you up. We got a mission. …where the hell is Ray?" Mikey asked, looking around. Ray was usually with Jake.

"No clue. Want me to find him?" Jake asked.

"Sure. Pack for a week. Ryan, lets go." Mikey said, watching Ryan sheathe his zanpakuto.

"So what's going on bro?" Ryan asked as the two walked towards the 5th squadron Senkaimon.

"Just be patient. I'll fill everyone in when we're there. But…well, just think about this. Demons." Mikey said, trailing off.

"Aw sunnava…" Ryan cursed. He hated dealing with demons.

"Cha." Was Mikey's response.

The two stopped at Ryan's room so he could get his stuff ready before going to the Senkaimon. As it was, it was still ten minutes before Emma, Maria, and Aurora showed up.

"Where's Jake and Ray? I thought you said you gonna get them too." Emma asked with an arced eyebrow.

"No clue." Mikey answered.

"Uh…hey Mikey." Ryan said slowly.

"What's up?' Mikey asked.

"Um…where's your bag?" Ryan asked with a slowly forming grin.

"…GOD DAMN SHIT!" Mikey shouted before tearing off for his own quarters.

Emma rolled her eyes while Ryan and the other two women laughed. Five minutes later Mikey was back, breathing heavy and blushing furiously. Ray and Jake had already arrived and Jake wasted no time.

"What kept you? It's not good for the leader of an Op to be late." Jake said with a small tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Shaddup." Mikey said in-between gasps. After a moment, he caught his breathe enough to speak coherently. "Alright. Here's what's going on. In area AE643 there have been sightings of demons. The odd thing is, they rarely, if ever, breach into Shinigami territory. So, we're to see what exactly they're here for."

"What do you mean? Aren't they just animals?" Aurora asked.

"That's right huh? You've never really done demonic combat have you?" Mikey said, looking at Aurora in surprise. "Ok, demons come in two flavors. Lessers, and Greaters. Lessers are your run of the mill demon. Pretty much animals, but they can follow simple orders and there are literally thousands of species. Greaters on the other hand, are a whole different story. Greater demons are perfectly sentient, cunning, and are generally on the level of a Captain. Greaters themselves come in two different flavors, normal Greaters, and Noble Greaters. A Noble Greater you could say is capable of fighting an elite captain to a standstill." Mikey explained. Emma Jake and the others, having already dealt with demons before, remained quiet during the explanation.

"How come they've never invaded is they're so strong?" Aurora asked, mesmerized by the staggering amounts of power and ability.

"Well, funnily enough, the DEMONS were the first to seek a ceasefire with Seireitei. Something about not wanting another enemy to worry about. Central agreed on the grounds that Demons stay out of Shinigami affairs." Ryan said, adding his own input.

"Regardless, we're gonna be careful. We don't want to put anymore stress on the Demon/Seireitei situation." Mikey cautioned. "Let's move out."

---][---

_1 week later_

"Tenrai! Are you ready yet?" came a mans voice from outside her room.

Sara looked up from putting her academy uniform on and said shakily, "I'm…I'm coming Uguchi-san…"

Sara Tenrai was of medium height and build, with her dark hair bobbed short, covering her eyes. If she would look up form the floor, people would see that her eyes were a clear green. But she was so shy, she hardly ever stopped examining the ground.

"Well hurry up! We'll be late again!" Lain Uguchi yelled impatiently.

"Lain, will you shut up so you don't give the poor girl a heart attack?" came a kinder, if equally impatient voice.

"I'm r…ready." Sara said, coming out and strapping her Asauchi to her belt.

"'bout time." Lain said before turning and walking away.

"Come on Sara." his sister said kindly, even if her smile was a little strained.

Lain and Ilia were brother and sister, though many people would guess at first sight. Lain was loud and had a slight arrogant streak. He also had spiky blond with blue eyes. Ilia on the other hand, was quiet and humble, even if she had a massive temper when angry. She wore her brown hair in a pony tail, and only her own blue eyes showed she was related to Lain.

The three of them were a new tactic the Shinigami Academy was trying: Three man cells to promote rivalry and growth. So far the tactic has had…interesting results. Sara had actually grown MORE introverted than before, Lain had become more arrogant, and Ilia hadn't changed at all.

"So what do you think this test is about?" Lain asked, breaking the silence.

"No clue. Pretty strange though. Far as I've been able to tell, we're the only three who've been given this test." Ilia said.

"I'd say it's for the elites, but then how would you explain Sara?" Lain said with a mean grin as he glanced at the quiet girl.

Sara gulped at his look and glanced at the wall.

"Lain, shut up. None of us are even CLOSE to being elites. Especially you." Ilia said coolly.

"Ah shaddap. Where was it again? Main entrance right?" Lain generally was forgetful about things that didn't interest him.

"It…w…was the f-f-ront entrance…" Sara said quietly.

Lain didn't respond but Ilia flashed her a smile. Behind her bangs, Sara smiled a little bit.

The trio arrived at the front entrance to find a single student waiting. He was tall and lean with black hair and slightly tanned skin. At his waist was a small hilt and a short sheath.

"Hey!" Lain yelled. The man turned to look at the newcomers. "You waiting for us?!"

"What?" the man said.

"Are you here for the test?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah…something about a shinigami wanting to speak with us." he said.

"Interesting. Maybe a hollow assignment?" Lain questioned, looking eager.

"Then why not a full class?" Ilia questioned.

The man looked on, feeling ignored and slightly irritated by it.

"My name's-" he began, but was cut off by Lain.

"Maybe we're getting some special training?" Lain suggested, looking hopeful.

"Hey what's-" the man tried again, this time to be interrupted by Ilia.

"If it's special training, I doubt it's a good thing." Ilia said, unaware of the poor man trying to speak.

Sara, watching in silence, smiled slightly at the sight of the poor man trying to speak.

Finally, a lone, blond, shinigami appeared in front of the four youths.

"Lain Uguchi? Ilia Uguchi? Sara Tenrai? And…hmm. Seems the name is smudged out. Oh well. Anyway." The shinigami seemingly missed the pained look on the fourth youths face as he went on.

"You four are at least capable of performing a rudimentary Shunpo correct?" the shinigami asked.

"Yeah." the Uguchi twins said in unison.

"I can do it. And my name is-" the man tried to say his name again but was cut off by Sara.

"I…um…I can't…I haven't been able to do it…yet." she stuttered, looking ashamed of herself and expecting the shinigami to be mad.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get the hang of it. Here, just hold onto my arm and you'll come with me." the shinigami said with a smile.

Sara blushed a bit, but was saved the awkwardness by Lain muttering, "Can't even do Shunpo…" causing Sara to look at the ground in shame.

"Anyway." the shinigami said, casting a stern glance at Lain. "Let's get out of here. Sara, please grab my right arm. My lefts a little uh…pathetic at the moment."

He gestured at his left arm tucked in his shihakusho and then held his hand out for Sara. She reached out and grabbed his hand, noting how calloused it was, and held on tight.

"Alright. Follow me." he said, before using Shunpo.

---][---

"Ok seriously Mikey. Where the hell are the demons?" Jake said for the third time.

"I don't fucking know ok!? I was just given the orders!" Mikey shouted, finally growing frustrated.

They had been at the site for a week and tempers were flaring for the singles. Maria and Emma had each other so they were content. Aurora stopped talking in general. Ryan was…himself.

The others were just irritable because they were given instructions not to leave until the site was cleared. So they were stuck there until something happened, for good or bad.

"Well, you start complaining to the higher ups that this 'demon sighting' was a bunk and we want out." Ray said, looking annoyed by the whole venture.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it. We're stuck here until we find SOMETHING." Mikey explained.

"Yeah well…do you feel that?" Jake asked. A decent size pressure had just popped up to the south.

"Yeah. Ray, go get Ryan and Aurora. Jake, get Emma and Maria. I'll go check it out." Mikey said, drawing his zanpakuto.

Mikey ran as fast as he could to the reiatsu cloud, thinking about what it could be. Shinigami? Duh, but wouldn't they have told me? Could it be that rouge shinigami again? No…not strong enough, though he could be holding it down.

When Mikey arrived at the area, he looked around, his zanpakuto at the ready. Then he felt something behind him and brought his sword up out of reflex. It was a shinigami!

"No…way." Mikey muttered.

---][---

Ryan was trailing behind Ray and in front of Aurora. Jake and the women had already made it apparently. Ryan was worried though. There were no bursts of reiatsu which meant either the fight was over before it could begin, or there was no fight. Either worried him. The first was obvious. The second scenario though…just carried a sense of forbidding.

"Why are they all just standing there?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like they're all shinigami. Maybe we got relieved?" Ray suggested, sounding hopeful.

Ryan however, was very mad.

"YOU SUNNAVA BITCH!" he shouted as he shunpoed as fast as he could and slammed his fist into the new shinigami face.

Before the shinigami hit the ground, Ryan had slammed on top of him and proceeded to beat the ever loving tar out of him.

"WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!? WHY!?" Ryan shouted between punches.

"Oh god get him off me!" the shinigami shouted as he tried to defend himself with one arm.

"I don't know." Mikey said with a cool look. "You kind of deserve it."

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as Ryan got off of him.

"What happened? Why did you disappear Kyle?" Ryan asked, his fists clenched.

"Well, I had to get a lot of things set up. A base. A cash account. Get some information. Did you know there's a huge war going on in the Material world right now?" Ryan raised his fist again and Kyle hastily went on. "Anyway, I'm here for a reason. I'm rebuilding the 14th and you guys were my first picks."

"But wait, how'd you know we'd be here?" Jake asked, not as fazed by Kyle showing up alive.

"Isn't it obvious? The bastard set it up himself so we'd be here." Ryan explained before Kyle could open his mouth.

"Wait wait wait!" Lain said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "14th squadron? Rebuilding it? You idiot, there is no 14th squad!"

"Lain." Ilia said, putting a hand on the her brothers shoulder. "What he means is, you shouldn't joke around like that. The extermination of the 14th division was a big incident."

Sara silently nodded her agreement behind the siblings while the fourth shinigami stayed silent, watching everyone.

"Heh. Well, I speak the truth." Kyle said, reaching into his shihakusho and pulling out his bloodstained captains haori. With a little bit of an effort, Kyle slipped it on. "My name is Kyle Tobias. Husband of the 14th squadrons captain, Shino Nakazume Tobias, and current captain of the newly reformed 14th squadron."

"That haori! Where did you get it." Ilia demanded in shock.

"He's not lying." Ryan said firmly, planting a hand on his zanpakuto.

"Its true. We are all survivors form the 14th. He's telling the truth." Mikey added.

"Yup." Jake added while the rest nodded.

"But…" Lain tried to say, though he was finding himself more and more convinced.

"Alright. So what did you want form us?" Ilia said, cutting off her brother.

"Well, you four are coming with me. So far we have twelve members, but we'll get more. We're supposed to be a small unit. But, everyone here will be captain level by the time I'm done with you." Kyle said seriously.

"Captain level?" Lain said, looking and sounding eager. He glanced at his sister with a fierce grin that she returned. Ricardo was impassive and Sara was in turmoil

'Captain level? But I…I can't even handle the basics…will he just leave me like my brother and father?' Sara thought as she bit her lip and kept her eyes off anyone.

"So, lets get the heck out of here." Kyle said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Wait. What are we gonna tell everyone?" Ilia and Mikey said at the same time.

"That you died." Kyle answered gravely as he opened a Senkaimon. "Come on. Pile in."

The old and new 14th squad walked through the portal before Kyle walked in last. He smiled bit at the looks on his squads face. Apparently they weren't expecting a three story house.

"Ok. Let's head on in." Kyle motioned for the others to follow before walking in.

The majority of the 14th marveled at the size of the house, but Ryan and Mikey could tell that something was wrong. It must have been lonely. Living alone in this big house for a year.

Decked with furniture, the house was well furnished, if a little empty. The walls were bare, with no pictures or anything.

"Alright. Rookies. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kyle said as he plopped down on the couch and motioned people to sit.

"Alright, I'll start! My name is Lain Uguchi and I'm gonna be the strongest shinigami!" Lain said, striking a pose.

"…moron." Jake muttered, staring off to the side.

"What'd you say?!" Lain asked angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say something? Just forget about it, I'm sure it wasn't important." Jake said, picking his nose slightly.

"You!" Lain started, before being elbowed in the back of the head by Ilia.

"My name is Ilia Uguchi. Regrettably I'm related to this idiot, but, I hope you won't judge me by him." Ilia said, bowing slightly.

"She's kinda cute." Mikey whispered to Emma and Maria. The two ladies glanced back at Ilia.

"Too thin." "Not enough chest." muttered Emma and Maria respectively.

Ilia glanced at the two of them and shuddered a bit before sitting down. She turned to Kyle and asked, "Are they…you know?"

Without a second glance Kyle said, "Yup. And happily I might add."

The next one to stand up was Sara.

"My name…is…S-Sara Tenrai. I…I'm sorry if I'm…a…a burden." She apologized before bowing low, never looking anyone in the eye.

"Sara?" Ryan said, getting the girls attention as she sat down next to him, her arms tucked on her lap

"Y…yes sir?" she asked timidly, fearing a reproach.

"Relax. You're with friends." Ryan said with a smile as he pulled one of her bangs out of her eyes. "See? You're kind of cute with your hair out of the way."

Sara turned a bright shade of red and stared at her hands, wide-eyed.

"Oo. Making the moves early eh?" Mikey said. "I guess since you called dibs first…"

He was cut off by Ryan's zanpakuto hilt smashing into his face.

"Alright and you?" Kyle said, motioning to the last of the rookies.

The man stood up and looked around, staring everyone in the face with a determined look.

Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "My name is Ricardo Jimenez. I was originally going to be on the stealth force." Then he broke into a smile.

"Alright. Guys, I'll leave it to you to introduce yourselves later. Make the rookies feel welcomed and safe. The room on the third floor is mine. Now you may begin killing each other for rooms." Kyle said with a grin as he sat back to watch the carnage.


End file.
